La force de se battre
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Après le DA. Candy se sent lasse et n'a plus la force de se battre pour son bonheur. Albert prend les choses en main avec l'aide d'Elroy. On découvre la vérité sur les parents de Candy. Alistair est-il bien mort? Que va t'il arriver à Terry? Pas abandonnée, juste en pause.
1. Chapter 1

**La force de se battre**

Candy fanfiction

_Juste après la fin du dessin animé._

_Jespère que vous aimerez. _

_J'ai pour l'instant un brouillon pour 12 chapitres, mais il y en aura surement plus. J'ai eu l'idée nde faire apparaître, plus tard quelques personnages de Twilight. Après tout dans le livre Edward (Mason) était à Chicago et il y a été changer en 1918 ou 1917 non? Et le Docteur Cullen y était aussi, dans un service de nuit... Je pense que je vais les inserrer sans pour auatnt en faire une histoire de vampire. je n'ai encore rien décidée et aimerai avoir votre opinion. Dans tout les cas il feront une toute petite apparition très bientôt. A vous de choisir s'ils reviennent plsu longtemps ou pas._

_Bonne lecture _

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 1 : Révélations<p>

Albert et Candy étaient rentrés à Lakewood, Archibald était allé rendre visite à ses parents et Annie était chez les siens. Albert était encore très en colère du mauvais coup que la grande tante Elroy et les Legrand avaient fait à sa petite fille adorée. Car oui, Candy était sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur et sa fille. Il était très en colère et avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Il avait l'impression que sa précieuse Candy perdait l'envie de se battre. Elle semblait résignée à laisser le destin faire d'elle ce qu'il avait décidé. Albert se promis alors de tout faire pour lui rendre cette force de se battre. Avant de partir pour la maison Pony, il avait demandé à George de convoquer Elroy et les Legrand à Lakewood pour une réunion urgente et obligatoire pour tout le monde.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer Candy, Betty va te montrer ta chambre, elle sera ta femme de chambre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serai dans mon bureau encore quelques temps puis j'irai a mon tour me coucher. Je te verrai pour le petit déjeuné demain matin. » Lui dit Albert.

« Très bien Albert. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit petite »

Il regarda Candy suivre la vieille bonne dans les escaliers et eu soudain l'image de sa défunte sœur, montant ses mêmes escaliers plusieurs années plus tôt. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup et cette idée l'intriguait, mais il décidé de la laisser de côté. Il devait retourner dans son bureau pour trouver ce qu'il donnerait comme punition à ceux qui avaient fait tellement souffrir la douce Candy. Il monta se coucher après 3heures de recherches fructueuses et, en passant devant la grande chambre de Candy, l'entendit pleurer. Ce son lui fendit le cœur et il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle soit complètement heureuse à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, il vit Betty descendre de l'étage supérieur où se trouvait sa chambre pour rejoindre Candy. Il lui dit qu'il attendrait Candy dans la roseraie pour le petit déjeuné.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Candy mis quelques minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était avec Albert à nouveau. Il était le Grand oncle William, il allait s'occuper de tout. Tout allait bien, elle ne se marierait pas avec Niel. Elle fut alors surprise de voir la veille Betty entrer dans sa chambre pour ouvrir les rideaux et l'aider à se préparer.

« Comment saviez vous que j'étais réveillé Betty ? » Lui demanda Candy.

« C'est mon travail Mademoiselle. »

« Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? » Candy voulait apprendre à connaître la gentille femme qui allait être son aide personnelle à partir de maintenant.

« Oh oui. J'ai commencé mon service chez les André avec Mademoiselle Rosemary. Quand elle est décédée, je suis passé au service de Madame Cornwell. Monsieur William a expressément demandé à ce que se soit moi qui m'occupe de vous et j'en suis contente. Madame Cornwell est très gentille bien sûr, mais vous me rappelez tant Madame Rosemary… »

« Si Albert, enfin je veux dire Monsieur William, a demandé à ce que vous veniez ici c'est qu'il vous fait confiance ! »

« Oui. Il voulait qu'il y ait à vos côté quelqu'un en qui il puisse avoir confiance en toutes circonstances. Monsieur George m'a raconté tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé depuis que vous étiez toute petite… C'est une honte que les Legrand vous ai traité de cette façon ! Enfin, c'est fini maintenant, ils ne pourront plus rien contre vous maintenant. Votre père vous aime plus que tout et il vous protégera. » La veille femme aimait de toutes évidence déjà Candy et elle lui présenta une jolie robe de tout les jours puis l'aida à la passé pendant qu'elles parlaient. Candy savait, à ce moment et sans savoir pourquoi, que cette femme lui serai fidèle quoi qu'il arrive.

Candy était pensive, elle avait déjà vu le portrait de la mère d'Anthony la si belle et douce Rosemary. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si troublée à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de la femme.

Elle mit ses pensées de côté et se rendit dans la roseraie pour rejoindre Albert pour son petit déjeunée. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver la grande Tante Elroy.

« A Candy, viens, je t'en pris. Tante Elroy est venue en avance des Legrand qui ne seront là que dans 2 heures. Je lui ai expliquer les choses, de la façon dont tu t'est si bien occupé de moi sans savoir que j'était la Grand Oncle William en passant par tout les mauvais coups qu'Elisa et Daniel t'ont tendu avec l'aide de leur mère. Je lui ai aussi rappelé que quand elle a fait son malaise, c'est toi qui l'avait soigné et non cette incapable d'Elisa. »

Elroy avait l'aire triste et pensive à la fois. Candy prit place et se servit un peu de thé alors qu'Albert lui tendait le panier à pâtisseries. Candy vit la tante Elroy relever la tête pour prendre la parole et releva la sienne pour lui montré qu'elle était prête à l'écouter.

« Candy, je suis une vieille femme, mais pas encore assez vieille pour ne pas être capable d'admettre que j'ai eu tord… » La jeune femme voyait bien que son aînée avait du mal à formuler ses paroles. Elle décida d'être encore une fois la bonne âme et la tira de là :

« Ma tante, ne vous en faite pas. Je comprends que sa peux être difficile pour vous de parler pour l'instant. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à digérer. Je comprends en partie votre antipathie à mon égard. Sachez que je ne vous en veux pas présentement et que quand vous n'avez pas à dire quoi que se soit maintenant. Lorsque vous serez prête, je serais à votre disposition. »

Albert était fier de Candy et Elroy pouvait le voir sur son visage à ce moment là. La vieille femme était elle aussi touchée par la gentillesse et la bonté de la jeune femme qui lui avait épargnée de difficiles et honteuses excuses. Elle se promit alors de faire plus amples connaissances avec la jeune femme et de se racheter auprès d'elle. Elles échangèrent toutes deux un sourire doux et sincère et reprirent toutes deux leurs petit déjeunée.

« Candy, j'aimerai que tu penses à ce que tu veux faire à partir de maintenant. On en reparlera plus tard, quand les Legrand seront repartis. Mais saches que même si je préfèrerais que tu restes à mes côtés, je te laisserai faire ce qui te plaira. » Candy lui souri et pris la parole :

« A vrai dire, j'ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment approfondie… J'aimerai rester ici avec toi encore quelques temps, comme ça tante Elroy et moi pourront faire connaissance. » Elroy se senti sourire de bonheur d'être dans les projets de la jeune femme.

« Quel est cette idée Candy ? » Lui demanda poliment la femme.

« C'est la clinique du docteur Martin qui m'en a donné l'idée. Un grand dispensaire gratuit pour les pauvres. Avec des animaux et un grand jardin. Le docteur Martin serai le directeur, on pourrait voir avec les écoles d'infirmières et de docteurs d'envoyer des étudiants pour l'aider… puis par la suite on pourrait en ouvrir dans toutes les villes. Les grands hôpitaux ne s'occupent pas des pauvres ou de ceux qui ont perdus la mémoire comme toi Albert… Quand je revois cette chambre 0… » Candy tenait vraiment à cette idée et c'était évident qu'Albert aimait voir cette passion dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la tante Elroy dit :

« Je trouve que cette idée est excellente Candy. Dès que celui de Chicago sera terminé, nous pourrions chercher à en construire dans toutes les plus grandes villes. Pour les animaux, on pourrait trouver un arrangement avec des fermiers et des zoos pour que ponctuellement des animaux viennent à l'hôpital. Je t'aiderai à rassembler des fonds. Je connais beaucoup de monde dans la haute société et je t'aiderai à les convaincre... »

Albert souriait. Elroy et Candy était en bonne voie pour devenir proche. La vielle femme semblait vraiment intéressée par l'idée de Candy

« Bien, je vois que cette question est résolu. Je suis certain que vous y arriverez bien toutes les deux. Nous devrions nous déplacer jusqu'à mon bureau, George vient de me faire signe que les Legrand sont arrivé. »

Candy pris une grand inspiration avant de suivre celui qui venait d'entrer dans la peau du Grand Oncle William et de la Grande tante Elroy. Elle sentait qu'Albert était en colère contre les Legrand et ça lui faisait peur car elle n'avait jamais véritablement connu Albert en colère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau, Albert était derrière son bureau, devant sa chaise, la tante Elroy était assise dans un fauteuil sur le côté et les Legrand étaient debout devant Albert, devenu le grand oncle William.

« Ah, Candy, viens ici petite, viens à mes côtés. » Lui dit Albert quand il la vit entré. Elisa et Niel étaient tout les deux pâle. Ils venaient de se rendre compte que le vagabond qui vivait avec Candy était en fait le chef de famille. Il avait l'air très en colère en les regardant.

« Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Monsieur Legrand, vous avez été très absent pour votre famille et cela vous a rendu aveugle à ce qu'ils étaient devenus et à leur comportement inqualifiable. JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE INTERROMPU ELISA ! Madame Legrand, vous avez été au courant de la plupart des agissements de vos enfants envers ma fille et vous les avez laissez faire, aider même parfois ! JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS ! Vous l'avez faites renvoyer et bannis de tout les hôpitaux de Chicago alors que c'est une excellente infirmière. Pour cela vous avez utilisé MON NOM, MON TITRE, sans mon autorisation ! Sachez que si Candy n'avait pas pris soin de moi je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde aujourd'hui ! Elle ne savait pas que j'étais le Grand oncle William, mais juste un ami qui aime la nature et voyager. Elle a pris soin de moi, risquant sa réputation et son emploi, qui lui tenait tant à cœur ! Elle vaut 100 fois mieux que vos deux enfants réunis ! Elisa, je suis au courant de toutes tes manigances contre Candy, ta l'a faites passée pour une voleuse et lui a tendu plusieurs pièges depuis que tu l'as rencontrée ! Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait pas toi tu l'as immédiatement attaquée. Jusqu'à manipuler la famille a mentir pour marier Candy à ton frère que tu sais qu'elle déteste. Tout ça pour la rendre malheureuse et mettre la main sur ma fortune ! Niel, tu as lâchement suivit ta sœur. Je ne sais pas si tu aime réellement Candy, mais je ne l'obligerai pas à t'épouser. Vous avez tout les deux besoin d'une bonne leçon ! Je longtemps réfléchie a ce que vous méritiez et j'ai décidée de vous reniez de cette famille tout les trois. Le nom et la fortune des André vous est désormais interdit. Dans 5 ans Candy elle-même réétudiera votre situation. En attendant, vous irez travailler dans la classe ouvrière dans une des entreprises de la famille. Elisa ira travailler et sera femme de chambre dans un de nos hôtels à Denver. Sara Legrand, vous suivrez votre époux dans chacun de ses déplacements et au moindre écart vous serez également puni. Niel, tu iras travailler avec ton père. Tu devras faire tout ce qu'il te dit et travailler dur dans les entreprises Legrand… »

Les Legrand étaient sous le choc et aucun n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Monsieur Legrand lui était sous le choc des agissements de sa famille. Il avait honte.

« Albert, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de les punir ainsi ? Les bannir de la famille n'est peut-être pas nécessaire… C'est un peu trop dur tu ne trouve pas ? » Cette intervention de Candy les choqua tous. Elroy se senti encore plus mal d'avoir participé aux souffrances d'une jeune femme qui pardonne aussi facilement.

« Vous voyez ! Elle vaut bien plus que vous ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai rien vu ! Vous m'avez manipulé pendant tout ce temps ! Avec tes mensonges Elisa tu m'as empêché de voir qu'elle merveilleuse jeune fille elle est. C'est mes neveux adoré que j'aurai dû écouter et pas vous ! » S'écria la grande tante sous le regard choqué d'Elisa qui pensait encore l'avoir de son côté.

« Bien dans ce cas, puisque Candy demande a ce que vous ayez une punition moins sévère, vous serez privé du nom et de la fortune des André jusqu'à vos 23 ans seulement. A ce moment là, Candy décidera de vous pardonner ou non. Vous aurez le droit de vous présenter aux manifestations de la famille André après avoir fait des excuses sincère à Candy. Je devrais être présent pour juger de la sincérité de vos excuses. Vous pouvez disposer. Monsieur Legrand, vous recevrez une invitation pour ma soirée d'intronisation qui devrait avoir lieu le mois prochain. Vous pouvez sortir et ne vous éternisez pas chez moi, vous n'y êtes plus les bienvenus dorénavant ! »

Elisa était outrée d'être 'sauvé' par Candy après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait que maintenant, Candy était dorénavant aux yeux de tous plus grande qu'elle. Elle venait de perdre la place de jeune fille préférée de la famille André. Les Legrand sortirent la tête basse et Candy ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour eux. Puis elle se dit que la punition avait été juste. Elle se sentait épuisée de se battre pour son bonheur et celui des autres. C'était trop fatiguant et elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle souhaitait rester près d'Albert. Elle savait qu'il la protégerait et qu'elle serait plus forte près de lui.

« Tu te sens bien Candy ? » Lui demanda Albert.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je me sens juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Etre en présence des Legrand j'ai toujours l'impression d'utiliser plus d'énergie qu'en temps normal. »

« Et bien c'est finis maintenant ! La vérité est établie et ils ne viendront plus t'embêter. » Ces paroles avaient été prononcée gentiment par la tante Elroy et Candy s'en senti touchée. Elle savait que la tante devait se sentir blessée d'avoir été utilisée et manipuler aussi facilement, elle savait aussi qu'elle viendrait s'excuser quand elle serait prête et qu'elle essayait de se racheter en ce moment.

« Bien, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans la roseraie te reposer un peu avant le déjeuné. Ensuite peut-être pourrais-tu aller en ville acheter des cadeaux pour les enfants de la maison Pony. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Tu as les moyens maintenant. Tu pourrais leur acheter des vêtements et de jouets… » Lui proposa Albert

« Excellente idée William, et si tu me le permets Candy, j'aimerai t'accompagner. » Lui proposa Elroy.

« Ce sera avec plaisir ma tante. » Candy était heureuse de sentir le rapprochement qui avait lieu avec la vieille dame.

* * *

><p>A New York, Terry était sur scène, il travaillait le rôle d'Hamlet. Il y mettait tout son cœur et ne jouait que pour Candy qu'il imaginait dans la salle. Il travaillait dur et longtemps chaque jour, puis il allait passer une heure en compagnie de Susanna qu'il écoutait parler mais où il ne disait jamais rien. Il n'était pas heureux avec elle et il voulait qu'elle sache que si elle le voulait à ses côté pour toujours, il n'oublierait jamais Candy et ne serait jamais heureux sans elle. Susanna le savait et en souffrait, mais elle était persuadé que Terry finirai par l'aimer, elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment s'était que Terry l'épouse et lui fasse un enfant. Cependant, le jeune homme ne faisait aucun signe qui lui permettait de penser que c'était pour bientôt. Il payait ses frais médicaux, l'emmenait avec lui aux soirées, mais restait froid et distant avec elle. Karen Claise avait bien comprit ce qu'il se passait et avait raconté toutes l'histoire à Robert Hathaway et aux autres acteurs à un moment où ceux-ci blâmait Terry pour son comportement. Dés lors, tous soutenaient le jeune homme comme ils le pouvaient. Il y en avait toujours un qui restait travailler tard avec lui, toujours quelqu'un qui surveillait une hypothétique lettre de Chicago. Robert surveillait les journaux, espérant avoir des nouvelles de la jeune Candy André. Tous cherchaient une façon de sortir de jeune homme de sa situation peu confortable, où au moins de la lui rendre plus aisée.<p>

Karen pris sur elle d'envoyer à Susanna une lettre anonyme qui disait :

« _On doit se contenter de ce qu'on a. Si on chercher à obtenir ce que l'on veut alors que ça ne nous appartiens pas, ça finira par nous retomber dessus. Tu n'es qu'une enfant gâtée sans cœur. »_

La jeune estropiée ignora ce que disait la lettre. Karen décida alors de parler à un journaliste. Elle leur raconta ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire de Terry et de Candy, de leur amour, et du comportement de Susanna. Elle dit au journaliste que Candy vivait à Chicago et qu'elle souhaiterait l'aider. Le journaliste accepta de publier l'histoire. Il connaissait en fait Mademoiselle Pony et lui avait demandé des précisions. La veille femme de cœur le fit en espérant aider ainsi sa douce Candy.

Une semaine plus tard, l'article paru dans le journal à sensation. Il racontait la vit pas facile de la douce et généreuse héritière des André, des mauvais coups du destin qui s'accumulaient sur elle, de l'égoïsme de la jeune femme gâtée Susana Marlowe. L'actrice y était dépeinte sous un jour très noir et manipulateur. Terry avait le rôle du prisonnier triste qui se noyait sous le travail pour éviter de souffrir de l'absence de la femme qu'il aimait. Candy était présentait telle qu'elle était vraiment. Une jeune femme généreuse qui travaillait dure et se battait pour le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aimait tout en sacrifiant son propre bonheur en chemin. Karen avait précisée au journaliste que Terry comptait épouser Candy quand il l'avait fait venir à New York. Susana était alors la briseuse de ménage sans cœur.

* * *

><p>Devant l'article, tous avaient différentes réactions :<p>

Eleanor Baker souriait, se préparant à écrire une lettre à Monsieur William André pour lui proposer son aider dans la bataille pour le bonheur de Candy.

Susanna avait piquée une crise de nerfs et avait cassé tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Sa mère, bien qu'en colère contre cet article, se mis à réfléchir au fait que si sa fille était comme ça, s'était sûrement parce qu'elle l'avait toujours trop gâté quand elle était petite. Puis elle balaya cette pensée d'un revers de la main.

Terry était au théâtre avec ses compagnons. Il sourit discrètement et fit comme s'il n'avait rien lu. Ses compagnons sourirent et firent, comme lui, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si certains de leurs noms n'étaient pas cités en témoignage. Comme si ils n'en étaient pas les instigateurs.

Elisa était en route pour Denver et fut très en colère de voir que Candy s'en sortait encore une fois comme la gentille petite princesse. Daniel se dit que ce n'était que justice et qu'elle méritait qu'on remette les choses à leurs places.

Albert était dans son bureau avec George et tout deux étaient heureux que les choses se débloquent un peu.

Annie était au parc avec Archibald et ils espéraient tout les deux que s'était le début d'un nouveau bonheur pour leur amie. De Floride, Patty et sa Grand-mère pensaient comme eux.

Le journaliste avait envoyé un exemplaire à la maison Pony et elles espéraient aussi que cet article aide à débloquer les choses en faveur de Candy et Terry.

La grande Tante Elroy le lit dans son salon de thé et en appris ainsi encore plus sur la bonté et le dévouement de la jeune protégée du grand oncle William.

Candy trouva l'exemplaire que sa tante avait « oublié » sur la table du salon de thé et le laissa tomber après la lecture, se disant que ça ne changerai sûrement rien et qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'espérer pour souffrir ensuite à nouveau d'un cœur brisé.

Dans les jours à venir, cet article allait être repris et approfondit par d'autres journaux. L'histoire n'était pas prête de tomber dans l'oublie.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous en pensez quoi? <em>

_Une petite reviews pour que je sache quoi changer pour la suite? Une suggestion? une envie? Un commentaire?_

_Merci_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	2. Chapter 2

**La force de se battre**

**Un second chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Annie y fait des excuses à Candy, chose qui, d'après moi, aurait dû avoir lieu dans le dessin-animée car elle l'a elle aussi fait souffrir. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment excuser en face à face avec Candy alors voilà, c'est fait.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : Le nouveau visage d'Elroy<strong>

La tante Elroy avait vu la réaction de Candy a l'article et se senti mal. La tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de Candy lui fit mal. Elle lui rappelait sa douce Rosemary dans ses derniers jours. Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver son sourire qu'elle avait un jour trouvé insolent mais qui était réellement enchanteur. Elle décida d'aller demander à William, qui connaissait très bien la jeune femme, si l'article disait toute la vérité. Elle le trouva dans le jardin, revenant d'une promenade en forêt. Elle savait que Candy était à la bibliothèque, donc qu'ils pouvaient parler librement.

« William, j'aimerai un moment pour te parler de Candy. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma tante ? »

« Est-ce que cet article à propos de Terrence Grandchester, Susanna Marlowe et de Candy disait la vérité ? »

« J'ai bien peur que oui ma tante. Candy est revenue physiquement malade de New York. Elle fait encore des cauchemars par moment. Elle ne se rend même plus compte qu'elle pleure dans son sommeil… »

« La pauvre enfant… Je me sens tellement mal quand j'y pense… Elle me fait penser à Rosemary les derniers mois de sa vie… Cette lueur dans les yeux qui a disparu… Ce sourire qui semble forcé… »

« Oui, moi aussi je me suis surpris à y penser depuis qu'elle est venue s'installer avec moi… »

« Je vais aller la voir, je dois toujours lui présenter de vrais excuses et je l'emmènerai faire du shopping, ça lui changera peut-être les idées… » Albert lui sourit et s'excusa pour retourner dans son bureau alors que sa vieille tante alla rejoindre Candy dans la bibliothèque afin de lui parler.

« Candy, je pourrais te parler un instant s'il te plait ? » Lui demanda la grande tante.

« Bien-sûr ma tante, asseyez vous. »

« Candy, je souhaiterais te présenter mes excuses. Toutes ses années, j'ai choisis la solution de facilité en croyant Elisa. J'aurais dû écouter Anthony et voir que s'il s'était autant attaché à toi, il devait il y avoir une raison. Pour ma défense, je croyais vraiment pouvoir faire confiance en Sara et sa fille. Depuis la mort de Rosemary, un grand vide s'était installé en moi et Sara, de part sa présence, m'aidait à combler ce vide. Je lui ai tout de suite fait confiance comme je faisais confiance à Rosemary avant. Je ne voulais pas voir son vrai visage. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça ai ajouté à ta peine. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour me racheter… »

« Ne vous en faites pas ma tante. Vous êtes toute pardonnée. Je comprends maintenant le pourquoi de votre comportement. »

« Tu es une bonne fille Candy. Tu es très généreuse. » La complimenta Elroy.

« Mademoiselle Pony et sœur Maria m'ont toujours appris que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème. Je me dis que si je sème assez de bonheur, alors sa calmera peut-être les mauvais tours que le destin semble s'acharner à me jouer… »

« Oh Candy… Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, le vent tournera et tous s'arrangera, je te le promets, j'y verrai ! » Dit Elroy en prenant sa petite nièce dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elroy demanda à Candy si elle aimerait l'accompagner faire du shopping, histoire de se trouver au moins une robe pour la soirée d'intronisation du Grand oncle William et si possible quelques nouvelles tenues. Candy accepta et elles se rendirent ensemble à Chicago.

Candy aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle tante Elroy. Elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Elles avaient trouvé de jolies robes pour la soirée d'intronisation ainsi que plusieurs tenues dont Candy ne voyait pas trop l'utilité mais qu'Elroy savait déjà comment utiliser. Un plan s'était formé dans sa tête et elle comptait bien le mettre en place dès qu'elle le pourra.

« Candy, quand Archibald et sa fiancée Annie viennent-ils nous voir ? » Lui demanda Elroy durant le trajet de retour.

« Ils viennent cet après midi même. Je pense qu'Archibald prévoit de rester quelques jours avec nous. Annie rentrera chez sa mère après le dîner. »

« Très bien ! J'ai à parler avec Archibald… » Candy ne vit pas la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de sa tante. Elroy demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter dans un restaurant en chemin et après avoir mangé ensemble, elles retournèrent à Lakewood.

Elroy s'excusa et une fois dans sa chambre, ouvrit son bureau et se mis à réfléchir à une façon de rendre le sourire à Candy et de la réunir avec Terry.

Pendant ce temps là, Annie et Archibald étaient arrivés. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'article, ils voyaient bien que la jeune femme souffrait. Annie fut surprit de voir la peine de Candy, sa sœur de cœur avait jusqu'alors toujours réussit à cacher sa douleur et sa peine. Elle comprit alors que Candy, la forte Candy, avait décidée de ne plus se battre. Elle regarda Archibald et a son regard elle comprit qu'il avait vu la même chose qu'elle dans les yeux de Candy.

« Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, mais l'oncle William voulait me voir dans son bureau. Il a accepté de me laisser travailler avec lui. » Alors qu'il partait vers le bureau d'Albert, Annie dit à Candy :

« Il en est tout excité. Candy, je voulais discuter avec toi de plusieurs choses si tu es d'accord. »

« Bien entendu Annie, viens, il fait beau, allons dans la roseraie, je m'y sens toujours mieux que dans tout autres pièces de cette maison. »

« Comment ça se passe ici ? Ce n'est pas trop dur avec la grande tante Elroy ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout. On a bien discuté et on s'entend plutôt bien maintenant ! Elle a même approuvé de m'aider dans mon projet de dispensaire gratuit. Mieux, elle a décidée de m'aider à récolter des fonds. Je suis vraiment contente. C'est comme si j'avais enfin une famille. »

« Je suis contente pour toi Candy. »

* * *

><p>Elles étaient maintenant dans la roseraie, assise sur un petit banc de marbre.<p>

« Candy, je vais commencer par le plus facile. J'aimerai que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi pour tenir cette place. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir Annie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es aussi nerveuse. Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais refuser quand même ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est un autre sujet qui me rend aussi nerveuse… Voilà Candy, la vérité, c'est que je te dois des excuses, et depuis longtemps maintenant. Non, ne me coupe pas, sinon je ne pourrai jamais continuer. Je t'en prie attends que j'aie finis ! Je sais que ton bon cœur aidant, tu ne l'avoueras jamais, mais je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir aussi. Peut-être pas autant que Niel et Elisa, mais les souffrances que je t'ai fait enduré sont sûrement encore plus grave parce que je suis supposée être ta meilleure amie, la sœur que tu as choisie… Je sais que tu as eu mal quand tu as refusé d'être la fille des Brighton pour rester avec moi alors que j'ai sautée sur l'occasion pour avoir des parents, te laissant seule. Je sais que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur, mais je sais que tu as souffert de ne plus avoir de mes nouvelles et de devoir m'ignorer quand on s'est revue chez les Legrand. Je t'ai fait mal en ne réagissant pas aux maux que te faisaient souffrir Elisa et son frère… Et ensuite à Saint Paul… Tu as toujours été présente pour moi, même quand je te faisais mal. Tu n'as jamais attendu de moi que je m'excuse, tu m'as toujours accueillit à bras ouvert et je sais que si je me marie enfin avec Archibald, c'est grâce à toi. Sans ton amitié pour moi, il ne m'aurait jamais regardé… Je te dois tant Candy… Je me suis comportée en petite fille égoïste… Tu as su restée la même alors que tu as été adopté par un des hommes les plus riche du pays et moi je n'ai pas su, j'ai changée. Et quand j'ai lu cet article, j'ai été horrifiée de me trouver quelques similitudes avec cette horrible Susanna. Je t'en pris, pardonne moi Candy… » Annie avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait bien vu que Candy avait souffert de se voir rappeler toutes ses fois où elle avait été trahie par son amie. Néanmoins, Candy lui répondit :

« Ne t'en fait pas Annie, je vais bien. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Je te comprends tout à fait. Si on pouvait retourner dans le temps et changer les choses, j'aurais fais comme toi, j'aurais bien moins souffert. C'est trop tard pour tout ça maintenant. Viens, le thé va être servi. Tu ne veux pas faire attendre la Grande Tante et Albert n'est-ce pas ? »

Annie suivi Candy mais se tournait cette dernière phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Candy disait souhaiter pouvoir être plus égoïste. Elle comprit que c'était la façon de Candy d'avouer qu'elle n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre contre son destin.

Dans le salon de thé, elles retrouvèrent Archibald, Albert et Elroy. George arriva après 30 minutes de discutions diverses :

« Monsieur William ? »

« Oui George ? »

« Vous avez reçu une lettre qui parait importante. Je pense que se sont de bonnes nouvelles. » Le regard de George poussa Albert hors de sa chaise et vers la porte.

« Je vais voir ça de suite, mais je t'en pris George, joint toi donc à nous ! » Albert alla dans son bureau après avoir vu que la lettre venait de l'actrice Eleanor Baker.

Il savait qu'elle était la mère de Terry car Candy le lui avait confié avant de se rendre à New York et il sentait que le lettre avait un rapport avec l'article récent.

_«Monsieur William André,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas personnellement mais j'ai une grande affection pour votre fille Candice. C'est grâce à elle que mon fils à accepter de me parler à nouveau et notre relation est aujourd'hui des meilleures. Vous savez peut-être que le fils dont je parle est Terry Terrence Grandchester. _

_J'ai lu, comme beaucoup de monde, l'article qui fait aujourd'hui sensation. Je sais de source sûr qu'une collègue à mon fils que Candy à soignée, Karen Claise, est à l'origine de cette article. Elle en avait mare de voir Terry se tuer au travail pour éviter de penser trop à Candy et d'avoir des excuses pour ne pas se rendre chez Susanna plus d'une heure par jour. Cependant, pour tous ceux qui le connaissent bien il est évident qu'il joue uniquement pour votre fille. Il insiste pour avoir toujours dans sa loge un bouquet de rose blanche « sweet Candy » fraiche. _

_Je n'aime pas Susanna Marlowe et ne me voie pas passer mes dimanches de repos en sa compagnie d'enfant gâtée qui refuse d'être contredite. Candy en revanche est la belle-fille idéale à mes yeux._

_Je l'aime beaucoup et me tiens à votre disposition pour tout plan que vous pourriez avoir pour les réunir._

_Seule, je ne peux rien. Mais si on se réunit tous, nous arriverons à bien des choses. Je sais déjà que la troupe Strafford dans son intégralité (Susanna ne compte pas) est également à disposition._

_Cordialement et en espérant avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,_

_Eleanor Baker. »_

Albert était coulé sur place. Il fut rejoint dans son bureau par Archibald, Elroy, George et Annie. Candy était allée soigner un des employés de cuisine qui s'était coupé la main. Albert leur lu alors la lettre de la mère de Terry. Outre le choc d'Archibald qui était toujours aussi fan de la femme talentueuse, Ils furent étonnés d'entendre la tante Elroy dire que cette lettre tombait à point dans ses projets. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle pensait faire la soirée d'intronisation à New York, prétextant devant Candy la proximité du plus grand nombre des collaborateurs des entreprises André. Puis elle suggéra de demander a la troupe d'acteur de faire une représentation de charité pour financé le dispensaire de Candy.

« C'est une excellente idée ma tante ! Je vous laisse la lettre, il y a dessus l'adresse de retour. Vous devriez lui envoyer la demande pour la troupe Strafford, elle les convaincra elle-même. » Dit Albert alors que George commentait :

« Eleanor Baker, Karen Claise,… Candy c'est faite de très bonne amies… Je l'ai toujours aimée cette petite. Elle acceptera peut-être de leur demander des autographes pour moi ! » Tous rigolèrent mais Archibald était bien d'accord avec l'homme qui était depuis longtemps la main droite du Grand Oncle William.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous en pensez quoi?<em>

_Dans le prochain chapitre le plan commence a vraiment prendre forme. _

_Il y aura encore une scène a New York._

_Edward Masen (Twilight) apparaitra avec ses parents (en tent qu'humain encore ado hien!). Le docteur Cullen apparaîtra plus tard, sûrement dans le chapitre 6 ou 7 car Candy aura besoin d'un docteur, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus..._

_Si l'idée ne vous plait vraiment pas, dites le moi que je puisse changer ça avant de le mettre en ligne, il est facile de donner un autre nom et une nouvelle apparence à quelqu'un._

_Une petite Review?_

_A bientôt _

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	3. Chapter 3

**La force de se battre**

_Voici la suite. Première apparition d'Edward (Masen comme il est humain) et de ses parents. _

_Des nouvelles d'Europe (Flanny écirt à CAndy!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

**R A R: **

**Actarus:** Je vais bien. je ne peux pas te répondre directement car tu n'as pas mis d'adresse e-mail. Je te remercie pour ces gentil commentaires. Susanna ne va pas faire long feu dans cette fiction. Elle ne mourra pas, mais elle ira ailleur... De son plein grés? Et bien on veras bien... Pour l'instant j'ai 12 chapitres prévu, mais je réfléchie déjà et je pense pouvoir en faire 2 ou 3 en plus. Surtout que dans ceux que j'ai déjà prévu, je pense pouvoir en diviser un en 2 au moins...

**Ana de brower:** Je suis désolée mais pour moi, Anthony est mort lors de cet accident de cheval. On reparlera de lui, mais tu comprendra qu'il n'aurai de toute façon pas pu être avec Cabdy dans ma fiction, j'en suis désolée.

**bibiche:** Je te remerci de ce gentil commentaire. Cependant, je veux mettre en évidence qu'il n'y aura que Carlisle et Edward qui feront une apparition dans cette fiction. Ce n'est pas un crossover. On n'y parlera même pas de vampire, même si ils remarqueront que DR Cullen est différent. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que sa reste dans l'esprit de Candy.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : Préparations<strong>

Annie et Candy devaient passée la journée ensemble chez Mademoiselle Pony pour leurs apporter toutes les choses que Candy leur avait acheté. George les accompagnèrent pour offrir un barbecue aux enfants. Annie et Candy pensèrent que ça plairait encore aux enfants, se rappelant à quel point ils avaient tous aimé celui que Monsieur Brighton leur avait offert avant d'emmener avec lui Annie.

Pendant ce temps là, Elroy décida d'envoyer une lettre à Terry, qu'elle enverrait par courrier express. Elle en commença la rédaction :

_« Monsieur Grandchester,_

_je suis la grande tante Elroy André, tante de William Albert André que vous connaissez sous le nom de « Monsieur Albert »._

_Je vous écris en son nom pour vous faire part de mon plan pour vous libérer de la jeune Marlowe. _

_Tout d'abord, la soirée d'intronisation de William à la tête de toutes nos entreprises aura lieu à New York, je vous joint deux invitations, une pour vous et l'autre pour votre mère, qui nous à envoyer une lettre nous assurant de son soutiens dans tout plan que nous puissions envisager pour vous aider à retrouver Candy._

_Ensuite, Candy à un projet de dispensaire gratuit qu'elle poursuit en se moment. Le premier sera à Chicago, le second à New York, pour commencer. _

_Je pense que si votre troupe de théâtre acceptait de faire une représentation de charité pour aidé au financement du dispensaire de New York, cela vous donnerai une parfaite excuse de vous présenter à la soirée et de voir Candy durant notre séjour à New York. Je pense essayer de convaincre Candy de rester quelques semaines sur place, je trouverai une excuse._

_Elle vous aime toujours mais elle semble ne plus avoir la force de se battre pour son propre bonheur._

_Je n'ai pas toujours été très juste avec elle, c'est pourquoi je compte faire mon possible pour lui rendre son bonheur._

_Merci de me faire savoir le plus vite possible si vous acceptez mes propositions. Je vous joins la demande officielle pour la représentation à remettre à votre directeur de troupe._

_Cordialement,_

_Elroy André »_

Le lettre fut aussitôt mise sous enveloppe et envoyée à l'adresse qu'avait donnée Mademoiselle Baker afin d'être sûr que la lettre arrive bien à destination. Elle la confia à un domestique qui couru à la poste la plus proche, la lettre fermement tenue dans la main qui n'était pas bandée. Elle comprit alors que c'était là le domestique que Candy avait soigné la veille.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement pour la vieille dame qui consacra son temps à aider William et Archibald à préparer la grande soirée, tout en leur racontant ces plans.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Candy et Elroy étaient dans le salon d'été à discuter du dispensaire et des financements.<p>

« Je connais une famille que nous devrions inviter à dîner cette semaine. Les Masen sont des gens bien, ils ont de nombreux contactes dans la haute société. Nous les inviterons et tu leur parleras de ton projet. De plus, ça occuperas leurs fils Edward. Elizabeth m'a raconté qu'il attend avec hâte d'avoir 18 ans dans 2 ans pour aller se battre en Europe. Si nous lui parlons d'Alistair et de la douleur que fut sa perte, peut-être qu'il changera d'opinion. C'est ce que je dirai à Elizabeth si elle hésite en tout cas. »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ma tante. »

« As-tu réfléchie au nom que porteront tes dispensaires ? » Lui demanda soudainement la Grande Tante.

« Et bien oui, je voulais d'ailleurs vous en parler car je ne veux pas prendre cette décision sans votre approbation. J'avais pensé à donner à celui de Chicago le nom d'Anthony. Le dispensaire Anthony Brown. Concernant celui de New York, pourquoi pas le dispensaire Rosemary André ? »

« Oh Candy, c'est une magnifique idée ! Je trouve ça fabuleux ! J'en suis tellement heureuse ! Ils auraient adorée l'idée aussi. Je suis certaine que William aimera ça ! » Candy rougie sous l'enthousiasme de la dame.

« Le docteur Martin a accepté de travailler dans le dispensaire quand il sera ouvert. Il n'est pas sûr de vouloir le diriger, il pense que je devrai le faire. Mais si j'en fais construire d'autre, je ne peux pas tous les diriger. »

« Et bien tu pourrais être la directrice générale, et lui serai un directeur adjoint, tout comme le seraient tout les autres directeur des dispensaires. Ainsi tu aurais le dernier mot sur toutes les décisions. »

« Parfait ! » S'enthousiasma Candy.

« J'ai aussi des contactes à New York qui m'ont proposé une représentation de charité d'une troupe de théâtre pour financer ton dispensaire là-bas et en faire la publicité. Ça attirerait les investisseurs… » La grande tante garda sous silence le nom de la troupe volontairement.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être même pourrions nous installer une sorte de partenariat pour qu'ils viennent jouer de temps en temps gratuitement pour les patients. Même si ce ne sont que de courtes scénettes… » Jamais il ne traversa l'esprit de Candy que la troupe Strafford pourrait bien être celle qui jouerait pour son hôpital.

« Bien, nous resteront un peu plus longtemps à New York alors ! C'est parfais ! »

« Oui, ça me donnera l'occasion de porter toutes ces robes que nous avons achetée ensemble. » Sourie la jeune fille avant de proposer qu'elles s'arrêtent là pour aujourd'hui et qu'elles aillent prendre le thé. Elroy s'excusa quelques minutes afin d'envoyer l'invitation à dîner aux Masen.

* * *

><p>A New York, Terry dînait chez sa mère quand une lettre urgente arriva chez elle à son nom à lui. Il en fut étonné, et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle lui venait de Chicago, envoyée par un membre de la famille André, son cœur ne fit qu'un tour et il ouvrit la lettre très rapidement. Il lit alors la lettre à haute voix pour que sa mère sache ce qu'elle disait.<p>

A la fin de la lecture de la lettre, il était rayonnant de bonheur ! Il allait récupérer sa Candy. Il ne savait pas ce que cette Madame Elroy comptait faire pour convaincre Susanna, mais il sentait en lui que cette fois c'était le bon moment. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher d'être inquiet au passage qui lui disait que Candy ne semblait plus avoir la force (Ou l'envie peut-être ?) de se battre pour son bonheur. Heureusement qu'elle était bien entourée. Le jeune homme fut surprit mais heureux de lire la participation de sa mère. Tout deux trouvèrent merveilleux le projet de Candy et astucieuse l'idée de sa tante. Ils décidèrent que Terry parlerait de la représentation de charité le lendemain, tout en sachant que Robert dirait oui.

* * *

><p>Chez elle, Susanna aussi avait reçu une lettre du chef de la famille André :<p>

_« Mademoiselle Marlowe,_

_Je suis William Albert André, le père adoptif de Candice Neige André. Je pense que vous devez être au courant que Terry ne vous aime pas et n'oubliera jamais Candy. Je vous propose de vous retirez de cette situation contre des soins médicaux spécialisés gratuits. En effet, nous pouvons vous assurer un traitement prothétique de la meilleure qualité chez le meilleur prothésiste au monde. Il travail à Washington et est en grande partie financée par nos entreprises. Vous aurez la possibilité de résider gratuitement dans une maison proche de la clinique du Docteur Walsh. Cette maison est aussi à proximité du centre ville. Vous auriez à votre disposition une voiture toute neuve, une femme de chambre, une cuisinière, un jardinier et un chauffeur. _

_Je vous demande d'accepter cette proposition et de libérer Terry de ses engagements par vous-même. Les journaux vous dépeignent déjà sous un jour bien sombre, que pensez-vous qu'ils diront si vous ne lâchez pas l'affaire ?_

_Pensez-y et prenez la bonne décision,_

_Cordialement_

_William Albert André. »_

La jeune femme était folle de rage. Encore une fois, tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée fut brisé. Sa mère qui avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule était tentée par cette offre, mais lorsqu'elle vit la « peine » de sa fille à l'idée de quitter Terrence, elle se dit qu'elle la soutiendrait et se mis aussitôt en quête d'entrées pour la soirée d'intronisation du se fameux Grand oncle William, père de cette maudite Candice.

* * *

><p>De retour à Lakewood, les quelques jours qui les séparaient du dîner avec les Masen étaient passé et ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Candy avait mis une jolie robe qui la mettait bien en valeur sans pour autant être « trop ».<p>

La Grande Tante avait reçu la veille un télégramme de New York :

_« Mère et moi seront là. STOP. Représentation de charité aura lieu 3 jours après la soirée. Terminé »_

Les plans prenaient forme et tout ces complots et secrets donnaient à Elroy l'impression de rajeunir.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se posta à côté de Candy, légèrement en retrait. Après tout, ce dîner était pour promouvoir le projet de Candy. Pour l'occasion, les Brighton avaient eux aussi été invité, tout comme les parents d'Alistair. Lorsque les Masen furent entré et que les présentations furent faites, ils se rendirent au salon et se mirent à table. Candy fit une rapide description de son projet pendant le repas (plus d'une demi-heure quand même). Les Masen promirent leurs participations, tout comme Monsieur Brighton qui trouvait l'idée super. Alors qu'ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le petit salon pour le dessert, une domestique arriva avec une lettre urgente pour Candy.

« Elle vient de France. D'une ancienne collègue infirmière à moi qui est sur le front. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de ses nouvelles ! » Personne ne comprenait pourquoi cette lettre avait été envoyé en plis urgent. Elle l'ouvrit, devant tout le monde et poussa un cri de surprise au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

« Que ce passe t-il Candy ? » Lui demanda Annie

« C'est… C'est incroyable… Archibald, tu te souviens avoir rencontré Flanny un jour avec Alistair ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Personne ne comprenait ce qui était incroyable.

« Et bien Flanny dit ici qu'elle a été blessée, elle a reçu une balle dans l'estomac et a été au repos forcé pendant 3 mois. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer en Amérique pour si peu de temps elle est allée visiter Paris, ville où elle a été envoyée pour être soigné. Là, en se promenant elle a cru reconnaître Alistair. Elle a été le saluer et il lui a appris qu'il ne se souvient de rien. Il a été retrouvé sur les lieux d'un bombardement il avait été gravement blessé et plus aucun papiers pour l'identifier. Ses plaques d'identifications de l'armée avaient été perdues. Il se faisait appeler Patrice car le nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle m'envoie une photo de lui, prise il y a quelques semaines à peine pour que je puisse l'identifier. C'est lui ! C'est Alistair ! Il est vivant ! » Tout le monde était sous le choc. Les Masen, bien que ne faisant pas partie du clan des André étaient proche d'Elroy et connaissaient Alistair. La photo du jeune homme fit le tour de la salle et tout le monde en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais demander à George d'envoyer un télégramme de confirmation immédiatement. Annie, prépare une lettre pour Patty, nous lui posterons demain. On ne peut pas lui dire ça dans un télégramme ! » Dit Candy, prenant les commendes des opérations et sortant en courant de la pièce. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des sels justes au moment où la Grande Tante Elroy commençait à se sentir mal.

Les Masen furent tous impressionné par son professionnalisme.

_« Finalement être docteur se serait pas trop mal… On aide les gens… Candy s'en sort plutôt bien. Puis je pourrais quand même aller à la guerre en tant que personnel médical. »_ Pensa Edward.

Candy demanda à Albert et Edward de l'aidé à porter Elroy dans son lit. Archibald et ses parents étaient encore sous le choc devant une telle bénédiction. Annie était déjà en train d'écrire sa lettre à Patty, expliquant tout. Lui disant qu'il ne serait sûrement pas de retour avant au moins 1 mois, histoire de faire le trajet. Elle ajouta qu'il y aura une chambre pour elle et sa grand-mère à Chicago. Il fut décidé que les Cornwell résideraient à Lakewood pour la nuit et ce jusqu'à la réponse de l'arrivée d'Alistair. Annie et ses parents rentrèrent chez eux.

Au moment de dire au revoir aux Masen, Candy remarqua qu'Edward senior transpirait et semblait fiévreux. Elle lui conseilla d'aller voir un médecin au plus vite, il lui promis de le faire dès le lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez?<em>

_Vous aimez ou pas?_

_Vous pensez quoi du nom des dispensaires? J'hésite encore a les garder, je pensais a faire l'aile des enfants être l'aile "ANthony Brown" et l'aile des Adultes "Rosemary André"._

_Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, peut-être que je changerai d'avis du tout au tout à la fin! Si vous avez des idée, n'hésitez pas!_

_Une petite review?_

_Merci_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	4. Chapter 4

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

_Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, je suis désolée, mais le prochain devrai être plus long... En lisant ce chapitre je suis sûr que vous saurez de quoi parlera le prochain._

**_RAR: _**

**Actatrus****: Je te remercie encore une fois pour ce gentil commentaire. ça fais toujours plaisir de savoir que mon travail est aimé. Ton adresse email ne c'est pas affichée, envoie la moi en message interne. ou met des espaces entre chaque mot et caractère.**

**bibiche****: Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aimes ça. Je peux t'assuré que le complot sera mené à bout et avec succès. J'espère que tu continuera à aimer cette fiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : Les confidences d'Elroy<strong>

Elroy se réveilla le lendemain pour voir que Candy était à ses côtés, dans le fauteuil près du lit. Elle s'était endormie en la veillant. Autant d'attention à son égard toucha la vieille dame. Elle tenta de se lever sans réveiller Candy mais échoua :

« Vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez vous ? » Candy aida Elroy à se lever.

« Très bien Candy. Ce n'était pas la peine de me veiller voyons ! Tu dois te reposer aussi ! » La femme de chambre était présente maintenant et aidait Elroy à se préparer.

« Je voulais m'assurer que votre malaise d'hier soir était seulement dû au choc et non à autre chose… »

« Comme la vieillesse ! Haha ! Tant de sollicitude me touche vraiment Candice. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'Alistair est toujours vivant… Quand je pense qui si tu n'avais pas défié mes ordres pour suivre des études d'infirmière, jamais nous ne l'aurions retrouvé… Nous te devons tant ma fille ! » Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Vas donc te préparer Candice, nous t'attendrons dans la roseraie pour prendre le petit déjeuné. »

« Très bien ma tante. Je me dépêche. » Et Candy se rendit dans sa chambre ou la vieille Betty l'attendait déjà avec une robe rose et blanche.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la roseraie, Albert, Archibald, ses parents et Elroy l'attendaient à table. Ils lui sourirent et commencèrent à petit déjeuner. Tous étaient très tendus et attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles du télégramme qui avait été envoyé la veille au soir. Ils savaient que rien n'arriverait avant au moins le lendemain, mais la tension était palpable tout de même.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard, dans la journée, Candy alla rejoindre Elroy pour le thé et fut surprise de voir Albert présent avec elle.<p>

« Vous désirez que je revienne plus tard ma tante ? » Demanda –t'elle poliment alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Non Candice, entre mon enfant ! » Lui sourit Elroy.

« Candy, Elroy voulait justement nous parler à tout les deux.

« Oui, le fait est que j'ai lu l'article dans ce journal comme tout le monde ici et je n'aime pas que tu aie à subir cette souffrance en plus de tout ce que tu as déjà vécu… J'ai alors décidée de m'en mêlée. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça dans ton dos ma petite, mais tu ne mérites pas cette souffrance. » Elle fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle et William en profita pour demander :

« C'est donc pour ça que vous étiez intéressé par la lettre de Mademoiselle Baker ? Je me doutais bien que vous me cachiez quelque chose. Qu'avez-vous fait pour l'instant ? » Ils ne virent pas Candy pâlir. Une douleur qu'elle avait crue oubliée s'était réveillé dans son cœur et elle se sentait vraiment mal. Sa tante repris :

« Et bien, j'ai commencé par envoyer une proposition très avantageuse à la jeune Marlowe. Un traitement prothétique entièrement gratuit, le suivi par le meilleur prothésiste du pays ainsi qu'une petite maison a sa disposition avec voiture, chauffeurs et domestiques… Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Sinon j'ai aussi envoyé une lettre au jeune Monsieur Grandchester pour l'inviter… » Elle s'interrompit en réalisant que Candy ne l'écoutait plus. Son visage ne reflétait que la douleur à ce moment et la jeune femme prit congé de ses aînés pour aller prendre l'aire dans le parc.

Deux regards inquiets la suivirent alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la roseraie. Elroy finit d'expliquer son plan à William qui l'approuva et l'assura de toute son aide.

* * *

><p>Très vite, la veille femme trouva Candy. Elle était assise sur le banc de la roseraie, une rose à la main, les larmes aux yeux. Elle leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un approcher.<p>

« Je suis désolée ma Tante, mais je ne peux plus supporter d'en entendre parler. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous perdez votre temps et je ne veux pas me mêler à ce plan. Ca me fait trop mal… Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, je ne veux pas non plus espérer. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter si mes espoirs étaient brisés à nouveau. » Candy pleurait maintenant.

« Oh Candice… Je sais que ça fait mal… »

« Je sais que Susanna ne le laissera pas partir, je ne veux pas avoir mal… Je ne supporterai pas plus de peines… »

« Oui, je comprends. Je ne t'en parlerai plus et je veillerai à ce qu'on n'en parle pas devant toi. Mais saches que je vais faire mon possible pour te rendre ce sourire qui plait à tout le monde. Tu sais, je comprends ta douleur. J'ai été fiancée un jour. Nous devions nous marier à son retour d'un long voyage d'affaire, mais suite à un complot fomenté pare une rivale, il a cru que je m'étais mariée à un autre en son absence et l'a épousée elle sans même venir vérifier si elle disait la vérité alors qu'il la connaissait bien... Lorsqu'il a su la vérité, s'était trop tard. Elle attendait un enfant et lui avait appris à l'aimer. J'ai gérée ma peine différemment de toi. De rage je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils ne puissent plus vivre dans cet état. Aujourd'hui ils vivent séparer, lui au Texas, elle en Californie… Ils ne veulent pas supporter la honte du divorce, mais ils ne se supportent plus. Leur enfant est mort né… Par moment je suis triste pour eux, et à d'autre je me dis que ce n'est que justice… Je n'ai jamais réussit à aimer à nouveau… »

« Est-ce que vous souffrez toujours ? » Lui demanda Candy qui découvrait la grande tante Elroy sous un nouveau jour.

« Non, plus maintenant. Je me suis rendu compte avec le temps que s'il avait réussit à oublier nos engagements et à croire aux mensonges d'une intrigante aussi rapidement, c'est qu'il ne devait pas m'aimer réellement. Je réalise que cet amour n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui t'unie au jeune Monsieur Grandchester. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Je vais respecter ton choix. N'en parlons plus pour l'instant. » Elles se sourirent doucement.

Alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait toucher la rose qui était toujours dans la main de la jeune femme, Elroy dit :

« C'est étrange Candy, comme depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître, plus je passe de temps avec toi et plus j'ai l'impression que notre douce Rosemary est parmi nous. » Elles ne virent pas William approchez d'elles.

« La mère d'Anthony ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, tu lui ressembles. Et plus je te regarde, plus je la voie en toi. Je suppose que ce n'est que mon vieil âge qui me pousse à retrouver autour de moi ceux qui me manquent… »

« Je ne pense pas ma tante. Moi aussi je retrouve de Rosemary en notre jolie Candy. C'en est troublant par moments… » Albert venait de les rejoindre afin de voir si Candy allait mieux. Il reprit :

« Tu sais Candy, c'est grâce à elle si je t'ai rencontré sur la colline Pony quand tu pleurais la dernière lettre d'Annie. Je me souviens que j'apprenais tout juste à jouer de la cornemuse et Rosemary était déjà très faible. Anthony devait avoir 2 ou 3 ans… Elle se sentait partir déjà. Elle m'avait écouté pratiquer l'instrument toute l'après-midi, malgré mes nombreuses erreurs et fausses notes de débutant, elle n'avait pas bougé et m'avait encouragée… Un peu comme tu as l'habitude de le faire avec tout le monde... Elle m'avait alors fait promettre qu'une fois que je saurais vraiment en jouer, j'irai jouer un morceau pour elle. Elle semblait savoir qu'elle ne serait plus là. Elle m'a indiqué où aller jouer… »

« Et c'était cette colline ? » Lui demanda Elroy.

« Oui… » Tout trois étaient pensif, chacun ayant une ou plusieurs théories.

« Du haut de cette colline on y voit bien la maison Pony, la route et même une partie de Lakewood… Petite, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir voir le monde entier… » Dit Candy pensivement alors que les deux plus vieux se regardaient interrogateurs, examinant Candy et y voyant encore plus de ressemblances avec la défunte.

Consciente de leurs regards sur elle, Candy se sentis gênée. Timidement elle se lança et dit à haute voix ce que les deux autres pensaient :

« Vous pensez que mes parents étaient des parents aux Andrés ? »

«Où que… Non… ça n'aurait pas été possible… Nous l'aurions su… » Dit Elroy.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver quelqu'un pour faire une enquête… » Dit Candy doucement en rougissant.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. William ? » Demanda la tante Elroy.

« Bien-sûr, Georges ferait un excellent travail… Il a des contactes un peu partout dans la région et à tout les niveaux de la société. Mais Candy, tu dois être vraiment certaine que c'est ce que tu veux… Il se peut que tu n'aimes pas le résultat à la fin… »

« Tu veux dire si je suis le fruit d'une infidélité ? Ce qu'on appelle une « enfant de l'amour » ? Je veux quand même savoir. Nous nous posons tous des questions et si je lui ressemble autant que vous le dites, il y a peut-être un lien… Je veux savoir ! »

« Très bien Candy, je vais faire chercher George. Il t'aime beaucoup et sera heureux de faire ça pour t'aider. » Sur ce, Albert s'en alla et pris la direction de son bureau.

Candy, elle, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches pour avancer dans son projet.

* * *

><p>Elroy alla rejoindre Albert qui expliquait la situation à Archibald, Annie et George.<p>

« Annie, si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons aussi pousser la recherche plus loin pour en savoir plus sur tes parents à toi… » Lui proposa William.

« Non merci. Je ne veux rien savoir de mes parents biologiques. Ils m'ont abandonné, j'ai été adoptée. Pour moi les Brighton sont les seuls parents que j'ai et aurai. » Répondit fermement mais poliment la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement et bientôt il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain matin, la tension était palpable dans l'ensemble de la maison avant même que tout le monde soit réveillé. Tous étaient anxieux de savoir quand rentrerait Alistair.<p>

« Mademoiselle Candy, comme vous devez être nerveuse ! Votre cousin qui rentre enfin, grâce à vous, et Monsieur George qui enquête sur vos parents… Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour dormir… » Lui dit sa femme de chambre en l'aidant à passer une robe bleue claire.

« A vrai dire, je dors très mal depuis mon retour de New York, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de boire un verre de lait chaud avec de miel avant de dormir, ça m'aide à m'endormir… ça ne chasse pas les mauvais rêves, mais au moins je dors. » La vieille servante décida d'en toucher un mot à Monsieur William plus tard.

* * *

><p>La tension fut soulagée vers 15h lorsqu'un domestique leur apporta la réponse de Flanny par télégramme. Alistair arriverai à New York dans un peu moins d'un mois. Annie et Candy décidèrent d'inviter Patty et sa grand-mère à les rejoindre à New York pour l'accueillir ensemble.<p>

Elles lui envoyèrent une lettre qui récapitulait toute l'histoire et l'invitait, elle et sa grand-mère, à New York pour la représentation de charité pour soutenir le projet de dispensaire de Candy.

La tension avait maintenant été soulagée pour presque tout le monde. En effet, Candy était anxieuse de savoir ce qu'allait trouver George.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?<em>

_Le prochain chapitre contient principalement l'enquête de George, des surprises, un nouveau tour du destin, une méchante qui se fait découvrir..._

_J'espère que vous aimerez aussi._

_A la prochaine,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule qui a creusé cette hypothèse concernant la maternité de Candy, mais bon... _

RAR:

Actarus: Merci pour ton commentaire. je n'ai reçu aucun email. Remet le en review mais avec des espaces entre chaque mots, ça devrait fonctionner.

bibiche: Merci, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Moi aussi je préfère Elroy quand elle est gentille comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : L'enquête de George<strong>

George décida de commencer son enquête directement au village. Il connaissait la nuit pendant laquelle Candy avait été abandonnée et il voulait savoir si personne n'avait rien vu. Le problème étant que c'était il y a longtemps et pendant un soir d'hiver neigeux. La plupart des gens étaient chez eux, les rideaux tirés, avec leur famille.

Il avait commencé son interrogation des villageois très tôt ce matin et il le soleil était maintenant couché. Il vit le facteur rentré chez lui et, comme c'était le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore questionné il l'interpella :

« Monsieur, excusez-moi, j'aimerai vous poser quelques question… » Le facteur se retourna et fut étonné de voir cet homme aussi élégant dans le coin.

« Oui ? »

« Je me présente, je m'appelle George Johnson, je travail pour Monsieur William Albert André, qui a adopté Candice Neige. » Ceci expliquait donc la présence de l'homme. Il était connecté à Candy.

« Ah oui, elle va bien ? Elle n'est pas malade au moins ? » Il avait entendu Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria parler de Candy, du fait qu'elle ne se remettait pas aussi bien que ça de sa rupture avec un certain Terry. « Garçon stupide de laisser la douce Candy partir ! Ah si j'avais quelques décennies de moins… » Pensa le vieux facteur.

« Non, Non, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai été chargé d'enquêté sur les parents biologiques de Mademoiselle Candy. »

« Vraiment ? Par qui ? » Il s'imaginait déjà un scénario dans lequel un méchant se renseignait sur la jeune femme afin de lui nuire.

« Par elle-même. Elle souhaiterait en savoir plus. Alors je commence mon enquête ici. J'ai passé la journée à questionner les villageois sans succès. Candy a été abandonnée pendant une nuit d'hier où il avait beaucoup neigé… Les gens étaient tous chez eux… » Puisque c'est Candy qui souhaitait connaître la vérité, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire un petit effort de mémoire.

« Oh oui, je le sais ! Je suis arrivé la même nuit ! Je venais de tout perdre dans un incendie et je n'avais plus rien, je cherchais un endroit où rester au chaud en attendant que le jour se lève, que je puisse chercher du travail… »

« Vraiment ? La même nuit ? » Il se souvenait bien de cette nuit-là et du fantôme qu'il croyait y avoir vu.

« Mais oui ! Je me souviens que le lendemain, Sœur Maria arriva au village pour chercher plus de nourriture, elle disait que 2 bébés avaient été trouvé devant chez elle la nuit de la veille. »

« Avez-vous vu quelque chose cette nuit-là ? N'importe quoi ? Un détail peut-être ? »

« C'est que c'est loin tout ça… Je ne suis pas sûr… Attendez un instant… Peut-être que… » Il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense qu'il était fou de croire aux fantômes…

« Peut-être que quoi ? Parlez bon sang ! C'est pour Candy ! »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr, j'étais fatigué et j'avais froid, j'ai cru que se n'étais qu'une ombre, ou un ange perdu… j'avais un peu bu… C'était une silhouette assez féminine encapuchonné qui courrait vers la sortie du village. Malgré le vent j'avais cru entendre des gémissements, peut-être des pleures… J'ai hélé l'ombre mais elle n'était plus là. J'ai juste entendu un cheval partir au loin. » Une silhouette, c'est une bonne alternative, plus crédible !

« Cette personne aurait donc volé un cheval en partant ? »

« Je ne pense pas Monsieur, quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait pas un animal dehors, ni chevaux ni même un chat égaré… Elle devait l'avoir caché dans le coin en attendant… »

« Vous pensez que c'était une femme ? » « Eh comment ! » pensa le facteur.

« J'en suis presque sûr monsieur. C'était quelque chose dans sa démarche, malgré sa lutte contre le vent, elle avait quelque chose de gracieux, de noble… Ah oui, et elle avait les cheveux long et les doigts fins… »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« C'est que le vent à fait basculé sa capuche monsieur ! »

« Très bien. Avez-vous vu autre chose ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas… Je ne sais même pas si ça vous aidera… J'ai peut-être rêvé après tout… Il faisait assez sombre… Ah si ! C'était peut-être l'effet de la neige, mais quand elle a sortie sa main pour remettre sa capuche en place, je crois qu'elle avait la peau pâle. Et des grands ongles aussi… Oui, c'est tout maintenant. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. »

« De rien, j'espère que vous trouverez les réponses que la jeune Candy cherche, elle les mérites bien… »

« Oui, nous l'espérons tous. » George salua l'homme et se dirigea vers l'auberge où il avait pris une chambre pour la nuit.

Le facteur regarda l'homme s'éloigné et se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment aidé. Il semblait mettre beaucoup de cœur et d'énergie dans cette démarche. Il devait, lui aussi, être tombé sous le charme de Candy… Comme tant d'autre… Quand il y réfléchissait, il n'y avait que ces 'Legrand ' pour ne pas aimer la jeune femme… « Pff, des imbéciles ! » Pensa le facteur en se retournant pour rentrer chez lui.

« Après tout, la journée n'aura pas été totalement perdue… La description ressemble un peu a Madame Rosemary… Demain j'irai à la Maison Pony et je verrai ce que je pourrai y trouver. » Pensa George en mangeant son repas du soir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, l'homme de main de la famille André se réveilla tôt et après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuné et avoir payé sa facture à l'auberge, il monta dans sa voiture et pris la route vers la maison de celles qui avaient pris si bien soin de la jeune et jolie mademoiselle Candy. Lorsqu'il arriva, un petit garçon était en train d'étendre ses draps sur lesquels on pouvait voir une grosse tache humide au milieu. George sourie au garçon et alla rejoindre mademoiselle Pony qui montrait à deux petites filles comment bien arroser les légumes du jardin.<p>

« Monsieur George ! Quelle surprise ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'espère que rien de mal n'est arrivé ! » La femme avait l'air à la fois surprise et inquiète.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas Pony, tout va bien. Mais je suis venu vous parler d'une question importante. Il serait mieux d'en discuter en privé. »

« Bien sûr. Sœur Maria va surveiller les enfants. Suivez-moi, allons dans mon bureau. » Avant de s'éloigné, elle ordonna aux enfants de bien se tenir et de continuer les corvées, qu'elle saurait si quelqu'un n'avait pas obéit.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans le bureau de la vieille femme de cœur, George commença son histoire :

« Depuis que Mademoiselle Candy c'est installée à Lakewood avec Monsieur William et Madame Elroy, il est devenu évident qu'il existe de nombreuses ressemblances entre elle et la défunte Madame Rosemary. »

« La mère du petit Anthony, l'ami de Candy qui est mort d'un accident de cheval ? »

« Oui, elle-même. Aussi, inévitablement, le sujet est venu dans la conversation il y a 2 jours et mademoiselle Candy a émis le souhait d'en savoir plus. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être la fille de Madame Rosemary alors ? » La surprise se lisait sur le visage de la vieille dame.

« C'est ce que Monsieur William et Madame Elroy souhaiteraient savoir. Il est possible que Candy soit simplement une parente éloignée des André… »

« Vous ne semblez pas très sûr de ce que vous dites… »

« Hier j'ai été interrogé les villageois et le facteur est le seul qui ai eu quelque chose à me dire. Il venait d'arrivé en ville et avait vu une silhouette. Bien-sûr il faisait nuit, il y avait du vent et s'était il y a longtemps, mais la description qu'il a faite de la personne qu'il a vu… J'ai le sentiment qu'il s'agissait de Madame Rosemary. »

« Je suis désolée, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous dire grand-chose. C'est Tom, qui n'était qu'un petit enfant, qui les as vu par la fenêtre. Lorsque nous somme sorties, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de pas. Elles avaient toutes été recouvertes par la neige… »

« Je crois savoir que Mademoiselle Candy était dans un panier ? »

« Oui. Annie avait une lettre, mais Candy n'en avait pas, juste une petite poupée avec le nom CANDY écrit dessus. C'est pour ça qu'on lui a donné se nom… »

« Avez-vous toujours son panier ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! Vous avez de la chance, celui d'Annie a été cassé il y a quelques années. Mais celui de Candy n'as jamais resservi. Je pense même que la poupée de chiffon doit toujours être dedans. Attendez-moi je vais le chercher. » Sur ces paroles, la vieille femme sortie de la pièce et se dirigea vers la remise.

* * *

><p>A Lakewood, Candy était très tendue et travaillait encore plus dure sur son projet afin de na pas penser trop à l'enquête que menait George à seulement quelques kilomètres de là. Elle essayait de se convaincre de ne pas espéré, que l'attente pourrait être très longue… Rien n'y fit, elle y croyait, elle espérait. Toute cette bataille entre son cœur et son bon sens lui coutait beaucoup d'énergie et lorsque le soir venait, elle mangeait un petit peu et allait se coucher très tôt, exténuée. Pour la santé de la jeune femme, Elroy et William espéraient que George allait trouver la vérité rapidement.<p>

* * *

><p>De retour à la maison Pony, la vieille femme posa le panier sur la petite table devant George avant de s'excuser :<p>

« Je dois vous laisser. Il me faut surveiller les enfants dehors… Appelez-moi par la fenêtre si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit. J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez… Dieu vous aide ! »

L'homme sourit à la dame de cœur avant de poser ses yeux sur le panier et la petite poupée de chiffon qui était à l'intérieur. Il pensait commencer par examiner le panier. ¨Pour cela il devait sortir la poupée du panier. Alors qu'il la saisissait, il pressa un peu plus que nécessaire en l'attrapant au niveau de la tête et sentit quelque chose de dur au niveau de la tête, à l'intérieur de la poupée.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que… » Marmonna George en retournant la poupée pour voir une couture au milieu, entre les cheveux de laine de la fillette de chiffon. Vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se dit qu'il pourrait se passer d'un set de culture. Il attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait dans sa poche (on ne sait jamais) et ouvrit violement la tête de la poupée pour voir un objet scintiller au travers toute la mousse de rembourrage.

Tremblant d'anticipation, il écarta avec hâte les masses blanches cotonneuses et en sortie un pendentif. La chaîne était en or fin et délicat, le pendentif était en or lui aussi. C'était une rose ouverte dont le cœur contenait une émeraude. Ce pendentif devait couter très chère ! Le pendentif était familier à George et il se mit à y réfléchir.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était là depuis une heure quand sœur Maria entra dans la pièce :

« Tout va bien monsieur George ? »

« Oui… » L'homme avait l'air pensif…

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » Elle lui apportait une tasse de thé qu'elle posa devant lui. Il la remercia avec un sourire.

« En effet. Je n'ai regardé que la poupée pour l'instant. Il y avait ce pendentif caché dans la tête. Il me rappelle quelque chose mais j'ai du mal à me souvenir d'où je l'ai vu… »

« Il est magnifique, il doit valoir une fortune… Cette rose est superbe ! » Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait été du plus bel effet au cou de la jeune Candy.

« Une belle rose oui… Mais c'est ça ! La défunte sœur de Monsieur William, Rosemary, avait un pendentif identique, sauf que sa rose à elle avait un rubis en son centre, non une émeraude… » Le souvenir revint à lui tout d'un coup. Il revit la jeune femme le porter le jour de son mariage, puis le montré à un bébé Anthony en hiver alors que les roses étaient fanées…

« Soit c'est une drôle de coïncidence, soit c'est un signe que les soupçons de Monsieur William étaient juste ! » Dit Sœur Maria.

« Je pense que c'est un signe. Je vais encore examiner le ventre de la poupée, on ne sait jamais. Ensuite je jetterai un coup d'œil au panier, j'ai l'impression à première vu que le fond est plus épais que la normal. » Dit-il en regardant plus attentivement le panier en osier qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Très bien, je vais vous laissez, les plus vieux m'attendent en classe. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je serai dans la salle de classe et Mademoiselle Pony est dans le jardin et y restera le reste de la matinée. Nous vous appellerons pour le déjeuné. »

« Je vous remercie, c'est très gentil à vous. »

« Nous ferons tout pour aider Candy à être heureuse enfin. » Répondit la Sœur en sortant de la pièce.

« Comment beaucoup de monde apparemment. » Marmonna George qui était toujours stupéfié de voir ce que les gens étaient capable de faire pour la jeune femme.

George posa le pendentif devant lui et reporta son regard sur la poupée. Par acquis de conscience, il ouvrit aussi le ventre, les bras et les jambes de la poupée de chiffon. Il n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'un petit morceau de papier dans les fesses de la poupée :

« _Ma chérie,_

_Regarde dans le double fond du panier,_

_Alors tu connaîtras toutes les réponses._

_Je t'aime fort et je veillerai toujours sur toi, même de loin,_

_Maman. »_

L'écriture lui semblait familière mais il n'avait pris avec lui aucun point de comparaison. Il allait poser le morceau de papier avec le pendentif lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était écrit sur un bout de page de livre qui avait été déchiré. Au dos, il voyait des morceaux de lettres qui devaient se finir sur l'autre morceau de page. Il marmonna :

« J'espère vraiment trouver plus de renseignements dans le panier parce que vérifier tout les livres de la bibliothèque des André va prendre du temps. Encore plus si je dois vérifier ceux du manoir d'Ecosse et de celui de Chicago… »

* * *

><p>Après quelques minutes passé à marmonner sur les différentes bibliothèques des manoirs que fréquentait ou non Rosemary, George porta son attention sur le panier.<p>

Le fond était effectivement très épais, mais il était presque impossible de voir une ouverture quelconque.

« Aux grand mots les grands remèdes… Heureusement que ce couteau ne me quitte jamais ! » Dit George pour lui-même en ressortant son couteau et en entreprenant de découper soigneusement le fond du panier en entier. Cette entreprise fut longue et lorsqu'il eu terminé, le fond n'était pas composé de deux parties distinctes mais bel et bien d'une seule, refermée sur elle-même. Il espérait ne pas endommager ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur lorsqu'il commença à couper doucement les bords du fond de panier. Cette entreprise fut encore plus longue que la précédente et il fut interrompu par un des petits garçons de Mademoiselle Pony qui lui disait que le déjeuné était servi.

* * *

><p>La pause était la bienvenue et George profita du repas pour se reposer un peu. Ses mains lui faisaient mal à cause de tous ses efforts pour découper le panier de Candy au couteau. Il en profita pour aider les deux femmes à mettre les plus jeunes enfants à la sieste et accepta d'aider les plus vieux dans leurs divers exercices de la journée. Il avait besoin d'une petite pause dans ses recherches et profita de cette après-midi pour ça. Il resta pour la nuit et repris ses fouilles le lendemain matin.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsque George repris la place qu'il avait laissé la veille pour s'amuser avec les enfants, il se senti un peu coupable, puis se dit que Candy ne lui en aurait pas voulu de toutes façon. Après s'être étiré les doigts, il reprit son découpage du fond de panier.<p>

Après une demi-heure, il réussit enfin et deux ovales d'osiers séparaient un groupe d'enveloppes et de feuilles de papier.

Il réalisa qu'il y avait deux écritures différentes sur les feuilles de papier. Une enveloppe avec la même écriture que sur la note qui était dans la poupée, ainsi que de nombreuses feuilles de papier avec une autre écriture, moins douce, plus stricte. Avec des mains tremblantes, il commença par prendre l'enveloppe qui avait la même écriture que la note de la poupée. De toute évidence une lettre de la mère de Candy.

_« Ma chère petite fille,_

_C'est la mort dans l'âme que je dois te laisser ici. J'ai observé les deux dames qui dirigent cette maison et je sais que tu y seras heureuse et bien élevée. _

_Ça ma fait mal au cœur de t'imaginée là alors que tu devrais être une des héritières de l'une des plus grandes et riche familles du pays._

_Malheureusement, une personne dangereuse et très mal intentionné m'a menacé de te tuer si je ne t'abandonne pas. Je te passerais les détails afin de ne pas gâcher cette seule chance que j'ai de parler à ma fille._

_Si j'ai fais ce geste, c'est pour te sauver la vie car cette personne me semble sérieuse et me fait peur. _

_Saches que tu as un grand frère, un père, un oncle, une grande tante, des cousins… une famille qui, j'en suis certaine, t'aurais adoré._

_Lorsque tu te sentiras seule, prends une rose et pense à moi, ta maman qui t'aime fort._

_Je t'en pris, prends soin de toi mon enfant._

_Saches que je t'aimerai toujours, où que je sois, et que je viendrai te chercher dès que le danger aura disparu. Cependant il est possible que je ne survive pas, car je me sens déjà diminuer rien qu'à l'idée de te laisser loin de moi. _

_Si je ne suis toujours pas venue à toi lors de ton douzième anniversaire, saches que ton père est Anthony Brown Senior, ton frère s'appelle Anthony aussi. Moi je m'appelle Rosemary André Brown. André est mon nom de jeune fille. Mon jeune frère est le chef de la famille, il s'appelle William Albert André, ils le surnommeront certainement 'le Grand Oncle William ». Vas le voir avec cette lettre, je lui fais confiance pour faire le nécessaire pour te rendre ta place et arrêter ceux qui t'ont un jour voulu du mal._

_Je joint à ce panier une poupée de chiffon sur lequel j'ai fait broder ton nom, CANDICE. Garde-là près de ton cœur, et regarde dans sa tête, tu y trouveras un cadeau de ma part. Je possède le même avec un rubis à la place de l'émeraude._

_Je t'aime ma fille,_

_Maman. »_

Après la lecture de cette lettre, les mains de Georges tremblaient. Bien qu'ayant des doutes sur l'identité de la mère à Candy, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à une telle découverte. Il lui fallu une bonne heure pour se remettre de ses émotions.

* * *

><p>Il alla à la cuisine se servir un thé bien chaud avant de lire les autres lettres qui étaient dans le double fond du panier. A la pensée de ces autres lettres, il repensa à la « personne dangereuse » et se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de preuves de ces menaces. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à identifier et confondre le ou la coupable. Cependant, il eu du mal à imaginer qui pourrait avoir détesté la douce Rosemary à un tel point.<p>

Secouant la tête hors de ces mauvaises pensées, il bu son thé et en profita pour grignoter quelques uns des bons gâteaux qu'avait fait les enfants ce matin même.

* * *

><p>Puis il prit son courage a deux main et retourna dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Pony ou les autres lettres l'attendaient.<p>

Il prit les feuilles de papier une par une et les lu, devenant plus pâle à chaque fois.

_« Tu ne vaux rien Rosemary André Brown. Ton fils vivra, mais ton prochain enfant mourra. »_

_« On te suit partout où tu vas. Si tu tente encore de parler de ses lettres à qui que se soit, ton fils mourra. »_

Cette lettre-ci était accompagné de plusieurs photos montrant Rosemary et Anthony ensemble à divers endroit. Parfois Monsieur Brown y était aussi.

_« Tu me semble bien malade depuis le début de la semaine. Aurais-tu pris le risque de tomber enceinte ? Veux-tu voir ce futur enfant mourir avant d'avoir eu le temps de vivre ? »_

_« Alors comme ça tu parts en cure de santé ? Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper ainsi ? Je te suivrais partout où tu iras. Je te déteste et je ruinerai ta vie. »_

_« Quelle jolie petite fille tu as là ! Abandonne-là au plus vite si tu ne veux pas la retrouver morte un matin ! »_

Cette lettre-ci était accompagnée d'une photo de Rosemary tenant un bébé, Candy, dans ses bras. Comme les autres photos, on voyait bien qu'elles avaient été prises à l'insu de la personne photographiée. Encore sous le choc, George rassembla ses trouvailles, alla faire un résumé rapide de la situation à Mademoiselle Pony et partie pour Lakewood, où une jeune femme attendait des réponses. L'homme s'en voulait d'ajouter encore à la peine de la jeune femme, mais il savait que lui dire la vérité serait mieux que de lui mentir.

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris congé des deux dames et des enfants, il monta en voiture et la dirigea vers la grande maison ou Candy attendait de savoir qui étaient ses parents.<p>

La route fut bien trop courte au gout de George, qui aurait préféré avoir plus de temps pour se préparer à tout dire à la famille André. A peine était-il arrivé que déjà Elroy, William et Candy se précipitaient vers lui. Lorsqu'il vu a quel point il était pâle, ils l'accompagnèrent dans le bureau de William où il se servit un double Whisky qu'il bu d'une traite.

« Voilà, je me suis d'abord rendu au village ou seulement le vieux facteur avait vu quelque chose dont il se souvenait de la nuit de l'abandon de Candy. Une silhouette féminine qui pleurait et s'éloignait à cheval. Je me suis ensuite rendu à la maison Pony ou j'ai étudié le panier de Mademoiselle Candy, qui avait un double fond très bien caché, ainsi que la poupée de chiffon qui l'accompagnait. La poupée avait ce bijou caché dans la tête et cette note dans les fesses. Ensuite j'ai passé pas mal de temps à découper le fond du panier, quand j'ai eu fini, j'ai trouvé plusieurs lettres. Celle-ci, qui vient de la mère de Mademoiselle, et celles-ci, qui viennent d'une personne qui menaçait Madame Rosemary. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il présentait les objets à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle prit le collier et la note, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ensuite elle attendit que George ait fini de parler pour prendre les autres lettres. Elle lu alors la lettre de sa mère à haute voix. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, les larmes coulaient de ses joues. Sa mère l'avait aimé. Elle avait voulu la protéger.

Albert prit ensuite les lettres de menace et les lu, à haute voix aussi. Ils en furent tous choqué. Elroy déclara :

« Je me souviens qu'elle avait voulu aller en cure. Elle avait emmenée Anthony avec elle pour les 8 premiers mois puis elle me l'envoya, me disant qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle est rentrée 3 ou 4 mois plus tard, en ayant l'air encore plus malade que lorsqu'elle était partie… »

Elroy regarda les lettres de menaces et s'écria :

« La sale petite ingrate ! »

« Que se passe t-il ma tante ? » Lui demanda William.

« Je reconnaît très bien cette écriture ! C'est celle de Sara Legrand ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour elle ! »

« Ceci expliquerai pourquoi elle me détestait autant, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle détestait autant Rose… Maman ? » Remarqua Candy timidement.

« Et bien, elle a toujours été de nature très jalouse… Elle aurait aimée prendre la place de Rosemary. Elle voulait sûrement qu'Anthony soit le seul héritier pour le marié à Elisa et prendre ainsi la tête de la famille… » Dit pensivement Elroy.

* * *

><p>Ils prirent tous quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils étaient chacun dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, William releva la tête et vit Candy qui regardait pensivement le pendentif que sa mère lui avait offert. Il le lui prit des mains et l'aida à le passer autour du cou avant de dire :<p>

« Bien, George, allez vous reposer. Je vais de ce pas faire prévenir Monsieur Brown, il devrait être à Détroit cette semaine. Il sera là dans l'après-midi de demain. Je vais aussi convoquer Sara Legrand pour demain en fin d'après-midi. » Il allait sortir quand Candy demanda :

« Quand est-il de mon adoption ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Elroy.

« Et bien, puisque mon père est toujours vivant, je ne peux pas être ta fille Albert… »

« Non, tu es ma nièce. Mais tu resteras mon héritière. Nous en reparlerons avec Anthony Senior plus tard, mais quoi qu'il arrive je serai là pour toi et je prendrais soin de toi. » Sur ce il lui sourit et s'en alla, laissant Candy et Elroy.

La vieille femme pris sa nièce dans les bras et la guida vers la roseraie ou elles prirent le temps de lire encore et encore la lettre et la note de Rosemary. Candy se sentait à la fois heureuse et triste. Son Anthony avait été son frère. Sa mère l'aimait et en était probablement morte. Son père était en vie et elle le verrait le lendemain. Elle releva la tête pour voir Albert s'approcher :

« J'ai réussit à l'avoir au téléphone, je lui ai expliqué toute la situation. Il était sous le choc mais semblait heureux, bien qu'en colère contre Sara. Il m'a dit qu'il sautait dans le train qui part dans une heure. Il sera chez nous demain en fin de mâtiné. Les Legrand pensent être invité pour le thé. Ils auront eux aussi une petite surprise ! »

Puis il prit place aux côté de sa nièce et, avec Elroy, entrepris de lui parler de sa mère pendant que, dans la bibliothèque, George racontait l'histoire aux Cornwell et à Annie.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? <em>

_Vous aimez toujours? Dans le prochain chapitre, des retrouvailles, des confession, une grosse colère et une tentative de meurte... _

_Une petite review pour que je sache si les gens aimes ou pas?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	6. Chapter 6

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

_J'espère que vous allez aimer. _

_Le docteur Cullen fait son apparition ici. Il y a de toutes petites référence à son état de Vampire, mais très peu et même si vous ne connaissez pas Twilight, ce n'est pas grave, ça n'empêche pas de comprendre l'histoire._

_Je publie les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écris, je n'ai pas toujours le même temps chaque jours pour écrire, et quand l'envie n'est pas là, je préfère ne pas écrire du tout plutôt que de faire du mauvais travail._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : La colère du Grand oncle William<strong>

Ce soir là, Candy alla se coucher très tard. En effet, après diner, elle avait appris que la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait avait été celle de sa mère. Elle avait alors pris quelques minutes pour la regarder sous un angle différent. Puis Elroy entra pour voir si elle allait bien et lui expliqua que le secrétaire avait été déplacé car il était plus loin avant.

Candy appela alors Albert et Archibald pour qu'ils le remettent là où il devait être. Alors qu'ils l'éloignaient du mur, un petit paquet d'enveloppes jaunies par le temps tombèrent sur le sol. Elles étaient attachées ensemble par un ruban de soie rose qui avait été à Rosemary. Remarquant que les enveloppes semblaient être les mêmes que les lettres de menaces trouvés dans le panier, c'est la main tremblante qu'elle ramassa le paquet :

« Allons voir ça au salon Candy. » Suggéra William alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le salon.

Installé dans des fauteuils confortable, Candy déplia les lettres une a une, lentement.

_« C'est un choix très judicieux que tu as fait. Laisser ta fille chérie dans une ferme orphelinat… Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir ta fille dans la crasse ? Ne pense même pas à aller la chercher ou la voir si tu ne veux pas la voir souffrir. C'est une promesse. »_

Pâle, elle prit la seconde :

_« Attention Rosemary, je te garde à l'œil ! »_

Elle pâlit encore, si cela était possible :

_« Ta fille te manque hein ? On dit que les enfants souffrent dans les orphelinats, ils travaillent dure et n'ont presque pas de bonheur… Dommage pour toi ! »_

« Je peux plus… Je ne veux pas lire les 7 autres… C'est trop dure… » Candy jeta les autres au sol alors que sa femme de chambre, Betty, et sa tante Elroy l'aidaient à monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme passa une mauvaise nuit. Non seulement il y avait le souvenir douloureux de sa séparation d'avec Terry, mais maintenant il y avait les fantômes de sa mère et d'Anthony, les lettres de menace… Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore tôt, mais sa femme de chambre entra dès que les pieds de la jeune femme touchèrent le sol. Candy n'osait pas demander comment la vieille femme faisait ça.<p>

« Encore une mauvaise nuit Mademoiselle Candy ? » Lui demanda la femme qui avait été la femme de chambre de sa mère dans le passé.

« Oui… Avant mes mauvais rêves restaient assez simple, mais maintenant… C'est trop compliqué… »

« Je vous comprends Mademoiselle Candy… Ne vous en faîtes pas. Je suis sûr que tous va s'arranger pour vous. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui vous aime dans cette maison Mademoiselle. Vos problèmes s'arrangeront bientôt. Ayez foi en vos amis et en votre famille ! »

La confidence de la vieille bonne étonna Candy qui se contenta de lui sourire et de mettre une jolie robe verte qui faisait ressortir les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer son père pour la première fois et voulait être jolie. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres, avec un simple serre-tête vert en accord avec la robe. Elle vérifia que le pendentif que George avait découvert dans la poupée était bien accroché à son cou avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné avec toute la maisonnée.

* * *

><p>William Albert, Archibald, ses parents et la tante Elroy étaient déjà là et l'attendaient. Tous avaient l'air nerveux. Albert lui était encore en colère des découvertes de la veille et ça se voyait. Si Sara Legrand ne surveillait pas son langage cette après-midi, elle risquerait sa vie lors de cette réunion. Albert ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ai pu tenter de faire autant de mal à se sœur adorée. Et découvrant que Candy était réellement sa nièce et que quelqu'un avait osé la menacée… Bien que de nature pacifique, il savait user de la force quand une personne de sa famille, à la quelle il tenait, était menacée. Elroy aussi était en colère, mais elle savait mieux la contenir, la cacher à tout le monde, aussi la colère visible de William l'inquiétait, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire aux Legrand lorsque Sara arriverait.<p>

Candy passa le reste de la matinée à attendre en compagnie de Madame Cornwell et Elroy. Elles lui parlèrent encore de sa mère jusqu'à ce que George entre dans la pièce et leur disent que la voiture de Monsieur Anthony Brown Senior était arrivée. Candy se leva rapidement et il était évident qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle couru jusqu'à la porte avant de s'arrêter net. Elle semblait hésiter, débattre avec elle-même. Puis elle vérifia ses cheveux et sa robe avant de continuer dans un calme apparent vers le hall d'entré. Son père se tenait là, ses valises à ses côtés, le manteau tendu vers le domestique et les yeux posé sur sa fille. Tout le monde, domestiques compris, étaient à présent dans le hall, regardant ce qui arrivait.

Candy et son père se sourirent et alors que Candy faisait un premier pas hésitant vers lui, Mr Brown couru vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Comment Sara a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Elle semblait pourtant très gentille… » Dit-il en se relevant pour saluer son beau-frère, le tuteur actuel de sa fille.

« Gentille ? Manipulatrice oui. » Dit Archibald en étouffant un ricanement.

« Elle semblait toujours très intéressée par ce que je faisais. Avant que j'épouse Rosemary en tout cas… » Dit il pensivement.

« Je me souviens maintenant qu'elle a pris la décision d'épouser Monsieur Legrand une semaine après la mariage de Rosemary… » Dit Elroy.

« Sa explique alors pourquoi elle détestait autant … Maman… » Dit Candy. Elle hésitait encore à appeler Rosemary « Maman » et le sourire de son père l'encouragea à le faire.

« Je comprends pas… » Demanda Archibald.

« C'est pourtant claire Candice à Raison ! Sara devait être amoureuse d'Anthony. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle à ensuite poussé Elisa à courtiser son fils. Elle voulait que sa fille ait tout ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu avoir… Ce qui explique sa tentative de fiancé Daniel avec Candy. Ainsi il lui suffisait de se débarrasser de Candy pour hériter de la fortune qui aurait été celle de Rosemary… » En déduit William.

« Bon, ne restons pas là. Le déjeuner devrait être servi dans moins d'une heure, si nous laissions Candy et son père faire connaissance en attendant. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont des tas de choses à se dire. » Intervint Elroy en remarquant que le hall était devenu très rempli.

Les domestiques se précipitèrent vers leurs lieux de travail respectif alors que les membres de la famille se dispersèrent.

* * *

><p>« Allons dans la roseraie Candice. Il y a longtemps que je n'y ai pas mit les pieds. » Candy lui sourit et approuva d'un signe de tête avant de le suivre dans la roseraie.<p>

« Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer Candy. Toute cette histoire est un vrai choque pour moi… »

« Pour moi aussi ça l'a été… Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. »

« Allons, on vient peut-être de se rencontrer mais tu peux me tutoyer. Et appelle-moi papa. »

« D'accord… papa. » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, à contempler les roses avant que Mr Brown dise :

« Je suis désolé des épreuves que tu as dû traverser… Entre les Legrand et leurs mauvais coups, l'orphelinat et cette histoire que j'ai lus dans le journal avec cette actrice qui t'a volé ton fiancé… »

« L'orphelinat était un des moments les plus heureux et facile de ma vie en fait… quand à cet article, ça fait encore mal et je préfèrerais si nous n'en parlions pas… Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, Tante Elroy et le grand oncle William connaissent toute l'histoire, ils pourront te renseigner… »

« C'est amusant que le destin t'ai mise sous la protection de William qui a fait de toi son héritière alors que c'est la place que la nature t'avait donné à la naissance. Il semble que ton destin te rende ta juste place à la fin. »

« Oui. J'espère que tout ira bien cette après-midi. Je n'aime pas vraiment les Legrand, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'Albert soit trop sévère avec Madame Legrand… »

« Ha Candy… Tu me rappelles tellement ta mère… Mais après tout ce que Sara a fait, je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse s'approcher encore de toi ou de quiconque dans cette famille. »

« Je sais qu'Albert pense comme toi… » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Tu es très jolie tu sais… Je suis fière que tu sois ma fille. William m'a parlé de ton projet d'hôpital gratuit… C'est une très bonne idée. J'ai de nombreux contactes, si je peux t'aider avec certains d'entre eux, se sera avec plaisir... »

« Merci beaucoup papa. » Candy rougissait et avait les larmes aux yeux devant la fierté évidente de son père.

« Papa, combien de temps resteras-tu avec nous ? Je sais que tu es souvent parti pour tes affaires… »

« En fait, j'ai prévu de rester quelques mois en ta compagnie, histoire que l'on fasse connaissances et qu'on rattrape le temps perdu… »

« C'est super ! Est-ce que tu aimerais vernir avec moi rentre visite à Mademoiselle Pony dans avant d'aller à New York ? »

« Avec plaisir…Ces dames ont fait de toi la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Ensuite je viendrais avec toi à New York. Il est hors de question que je loupe cette soirée. »

« Merci… »

Ils furent interrompu par Betty qui venait leur annoncé que le déjeuné était servi et que les autres les attendaient.

* * *

><p>Le repas servit au père de mieux connaitre sa fille. Ils allèrent ensuite tous au salon pour discuter jusqu'à l'arrivé des Legrand. En réalité, ils réalisèrent que c'était plus une réunion publique entre le père et sa fille. De temps en temps Albert ou Archibald ajoutaient un détail, mais en quelques heures, Anthony senior connaissait les évènements principaux de la vie de sa fille.<p>

Au fur et à mesure que l'arrivée des Legrand approchait, Mr Brown pouvait voir sa fille pâlir. Elle qui lui avait été présentée comme si forte au travers des lettres de son fils auparavant, lui semblait maintenant si faible, comme Rosemary sur ses dernières années… Bien sûr après le récit il comprenait pourquoi sa douce fille n'avait plus la force de se battre, le destin avait été un cruel avec elle, mais il voulait se battre pour elle et se promis de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse le reste de sa vie.

« Monsieur, Les Legrand viennent d'arriver. Dois-je les conduire à votre bureau ? » Le majordome demanda à William.

« Je pense que nous seront tous trop à l'étroit dans le bureau. Amenez-les nous ici. » Betty amena un plateau sur lequel il y avait toutes les lettres de menaces ainsi que le lettre de Rosemary à Candy.

Le majordome fit entrer Monsieur et madame Legrand accompagné de Daniel.

« William, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. » Le salua Monsieur Legrand.

« Bonjours, comment vont les affaires en ce moment ? » Tous remarquèrent le ton formel d'Albert qui avait perdu toute sa chaleur.

« Je dois dire que tout va bien. Niel se comporte pour le mieux et il fait de gros efforts. Il suit des cours à mi-temps pour mieux me seconder. Je dois dire que je suis assez fière des changements que notre dernière visite ici ont produits. »

« Je pense que c'est l'absence de la mauvaise influence d'Elisa qui lui fait beaucoup de bien ! » Ajouta Candy avec un petit sourire alors que Sara la fusillait du regard.

« Madame Legrand je vous interdit de regarder Candy de cette façon. Si vous avez été convoqué ici, c'est pour régler une vieille affaire dans laquelle vous êtes, une fois encore, impliquée. » Alors qu'Albert disait ça, Sara remarqua les lettre sur la petite table et pâli à vu d'œil en comprenant qu'elle avait été démasquée.

« Sara, je croyais que nous étions amis, comment as-tu pu faire ça à Rosemary ? Je l'aimais. Elle aussi t'aimait… Comment as-tu pu la forcé à nous mentir et à abandonnée Candy ? Comment as-tu pu menacer de tuer ma fille ? » Anthony senior était visiblement en colère et il tremblait de rage.

« De quoi parlez-vous Anthony ? Sara ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire William ? » Demanda Mr Legrand.

« Maman ? » Demanda Niel.

« Je vais vous résumer l'histoire. » Commença Elroy avant de reprendre : « Sara était jalouse de Rosemary. Elle voulait épouser Anthony mais comme il avait choisi Rosemary, elle a décidée de vous épouser vous en attendant de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Elle a attendu jusqu'après la naissance d'Anthony junior. Là elle comprit qu'il pourrait épouser sa fille et qu'ainsi elle pourrait prendre la tête de la famille en s'arrangeant bien. On dit qu'il faut garder ses amis proches et ses ennemis encore plus proche, Sara a pris ce proverbe à la lettre et est devenue la meilleure amie de sa cousine. Ainsi elle a immédiatement vu les signes du début de la grossesse de Rosemary et as pu commencer à la menacer, les lettres sont ici. Elle a menacé de tuer tout autre enfant qu'Anthony. Rosemary est alors partie, nous disant qu'elle allait en cure pour sa santé. Sara l'a suivit là-bas avec les lettres de menaces, les photos de surveillances et le reste. Ne voulant pas voir sa petite Candice mourir, Rosemary a été obligée de l'abandonnée. Il y a quelques années, elle a décidée de vérifier si la fille de son ennemie était vraiment malheureuse et quand elle l'a vu mener une petite vie tranquille à la maison Pony, elle a décidée de la faire venir chez elle comme demoiselle de compagnie histoire de pouvoir avoir une emprise sur elle. Je me trompe ? »

« C'est maman qui nous a poussé à agir de cette façon avec Candy à son arrivée. Elle nous as dit que c'était une bonne chose à faire, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à la faire souffrir… » Bredouilla Niel, sous le choc.

« Alors ? Est-ce vrai Sara ? Tu m'as épousé uniquement pour te venger ? Tu as menacée Candy ? » Son époux était en colère, visiblement déçu.

« Bien-sûr que je l'ai fait ! Rosemary avait toujours tout ! La beauté, l'intelligence, les hommes les plus riches à ses pieds… Puis un beau bébé… Elle était toujours heureuse, toujours souriante… C'est injuste ! Je la détestais ! Je voulais la voir perdre, ne serais-ce que sur un terrain ! Mais elle ne laissait jamais tomber et se battait toujours ! Alors quand j'ai compris qu'elle attendait un second enfant, sûrement avant elle-même, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de la faire souffrir à son tour. Je l'ai vu, en pleuré de désespoir. Je la surveillai ce soir-là, quand elle à laissé son bébé dans la neige. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait en mourir sur place ! HAHAHA ! Qu'elle idiote ! Bien-sûr je savais qui était Candy. J'avais donné mes instructions à Alexandre pour que se soit elle qui vienne travailler pour nous. Et j'ai gagné ! J'ai vaincu Rosemary ! J'avais sa fille à ma merci, en larme, couchant dans l'écurie, insultée, répudiée… HAHAHA, si ce n'était pas pour son imbécile de frère je… »

« SUFFIT ! Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter Anthony ! C'est une honte ! » Gronda la Grande tante Elroy qui avait coupé Sara dans son élan alors que Candy était toute tremblante et plus pâle que jamais elle ne l'avait été. La vieille Betty lui apporta un verre d'eau, ne voyant pas Sara jeter un cachet dedans qui se dissous immédiatement.

« Comme c'est ironique. La vieille bonne qui s'occupait de la mère est maintenant en charge de la fille… Avec un peu de chance, la fille finira comme la mère… Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! » Sara reparti encore dans un rire hystérique en voyant la jeune femme boire le verre d'eau sans se rendre compte qu'elle se faisait empoisonner. Elle ne bu que le tiers en revanche avant de s'arrêter et d'écouter la suite :

« Assez de ton venin Sara ! Cette fois tu es allée trop loin ! » Dit le père de Candy alors que celle-ci buvait un second tiers du vers d'eau empoisonné.

« Non justement ! Aujourd'hui je viens de faire juste ce qu'il faut ! Cette fille d'écurie mourra bientôt ! HAHAHA Vous n'avez donc pas vu que j'ai jeté un cachet de poison dans son verre ? Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir des sueurs froide et des bouffées de chaleurs en se moment. Ensuite elle se sentira étouffer. Elle suffoquera. Son cœur la fera souffrir, et elle mourra lentement… HAHAHA ! » Elle était devenue folle, il n'y avait aucun doutes la-dessus. Mais Candy sentait bien les sueurs froides et les bouffées de chaleurs dont parlait l'hystérique. Elle laissa tombé le verre qui alla se brisé sur le sol alors.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps à ce moment là : Niel et son père foncèrent sur Sara avec Archibald pour la retenir. George fonça appeler la police et une fit préparer une voiture pour emmener la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Mr Brown rattrapa sa fille qui s'évanouissait et s'effondrait sur le sol. Albert l'aida à la porter jusqu'à la voiture et Elroy envoya un domestique prévenir Annie Brighton de les rejoindre à l'hôpital Sainte Joanna avant de les rejoindre dans la voiture. George, Mr Legrand et Niel restèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police avant de les rejoindre pour avoir des nouvelles de Candy.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Betty décidé d'aller parler à un journaliste et de lui raconter toute l'histoire, pensant que si l'homme que Candy aimait la lisait, il reviendrait alors vers elle. Le lendemain, les journaux de tout le pays parleraient de l'histoire de la riche héritière de Chicago menacé au berceau, abandonnée pour lui sauvée la vie qui avait été empoisonnée pour une cousine de sa mère jalouse.<p>

* * *

><p>A l'hôpital, Candy était en salle de soin seule avec le Docteur Cullen et deux de ses anciennes collègues infirmières. Tout le monde était dans la salle d'attente. La police avait accompagné Niel et son père ainsi que George pour avoir le témoignage et la plainte officielle du chef de famille. Après de longues heure, le jeune et beau docteur sorti de la salle et alla rejoindre la prestigieuse famille André.<p>

« Qui est là pour Mademoiselle Candice André Brown ? » Demanda le jeune docteur à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux aux couleurs de l'ambre.

« Oui, c'est nous. » Répondit Albert en pointant la foule de personnes alors que le père de le jeune femme avançait et se plaçait à côté du chef de famille.

« Bien, nous lui avons fait subir un lavage d'estomac. Elle semblait déjà faible avant l'ingestion du poison je pense, mais au vu de ce que je sais, ça devait être dû au stresse. Une certaine dose de poison est arrivée jusque dans ses muscles et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Je vais lui prescrire des médicaments pour combattre le poison et avec du temps et du repos elle devrait s'en remettre rapidement. Il faudra aussi veiller à ce qu'elle se nourrisse bien. Elle devrait dormir jusque demain matin. Je vais vous laisser avec elle, je reviendrai vous voir demain avec les instructions à suivre ainsi que quelques recommandations importantes pour qu'elle se remette rapidement. »

« Je vous remercie Docteur. Nous allons y aller maintenant… » Répondit Albert en souriant.

« Si je peux me permettre une suggestion, vous ne devriez pas y aller à plus de deux ou trois. Vous aurez tout le temps de la voir plus tard. Maintenant elle a besoin de repos et de se sentir en sécurité. »

« Très bien docteur. Annie et Anthony resteront avec Candy jusque demain. Nous reviendrons tous demain. » Le Grand Oncle William avait parlé.

Après de nombreuses excuses de la part de MR Legrand pour les actions de sa femme, tous se dispersèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p>La nuit se passa calmement à l'hôpital et le lendemain matin, William, Archibald et Elroy arrivèrent dans la chambre de Candy avec le journal du jour.<p>

« Les journaux sont déjà au courant ! » Dit William en tendant le journal au père de la jeune malade.

« Ils ne perdent pas de temps ceux-là ! » Commenta Anthony en survolant l'article du regard.

« Oh mon dieu ! Nous devons prévenir Terry ! Il doit surveiller les journaux de la région et s'il lit que Candy est entre la vie et la mort il va faire une bêtise ! » S'écria Annie !

« Je crois que tu as raison ma chérie. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas au bureau du télégraphe pour le prévenir, ensuite je te raccompagnerai chez toi, tu dois te reposer après une nuit debout. » Lui suggéra Archibald.

« Prévenez Patty aussi. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle et sa grand-mère s'inquiètent trop ! » Ajouta Albert.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, à New York, Terry et Eleanor lisaient le journal chez les Marlowe et étaient stupéfait par les nouvelles de Candy qu'ils y lisaient. A peine avait-ils fini leur lecture qu'un domestique leur apportaient un télégramme de la part d'Archibald Cornwell : <em>« Candy faible mais en vie STOP Plan toujours en marche STOP Elle sera à la soirée TERMINER ».<em> Alors que, soulagés, Terry et sa mère sourirent, Susanna piqua une crise de nerf. Elle jetait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en lançant des « Comment ose-t-elle ! », des « Si elle croit pouvoir me voler ce qui m'appartient en apportant la pitié sur elle »… Elle continua encore pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Eleanor n'intervienne :

« Bien, Terry et moi devons nous en allez. Sachez une chose cependant mademoiselle Marlowe, en ce qui me concerne, Candice Neige André Brown est la seule belle-fille que j'accepterai d'avoir. Vous devriez également savoir que j'en ai parlé avec le Duc de Grandchester, le père de Terry et que se dernier est du même avis que moi. Si vous l'épouser, vous n'aurez ni le titre, ni la fortune de duchesse. De plus, il a le pouvoir de vous faire perdre plus que vous ne croyez. Réfléchissez bien ! » Sur ce, l'actrice et son fils sortirent. Terry était encore sous le choc que son père était au courant et il prévoyait une longue discussion avec sa mère.

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôpital, Candy venait de se réveill et était encore très faible. Elle vit son père, son oncle et sa tante à ses côté et sourit de se voir ainsi entouré. Ils la rassurèrent sur le sort de Sara et une infirmière alla chercher le docteur Cullen qui venait de prendre son service.<p>

« Ha, notre jeune demoiselle est réveillé ! Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle Brown ? »

« Brown ? Oh oui… Je me sens bien. Fatiguée, nauséeuse, mais en vie. » Candy était encore un peu dans les vapes et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir de pourquoi le docteur l'avait appelé « Brown ». Elle sourit en excuse à son père qui compris bien la raison de se trou de mémoire et se senti rassuré de le voir lui sourire en retour.

« Bien, vous allez devoir vous reposer et rester au calme pendant quelques semaines. » Commença le docteur.

« Il y a la soirée d'intronisation du Grand Oncle William à New York la semaine prochaine, c'est important que j'y sois pour présenter mon projet… »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez y aller. Mais vous devrez rester assise le plus de temps possible. Bien prendre votre médicament et surtout vous nourrir le mieux possible. Je comprends que vous avez été soumise à beaucoup de stresse et d'émotions dernièrement mais vous devez maintenant vous reposer et penser un peu à vous. »

« Merci beaucoup Docteur Cullen. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Carlisle. Après tout, nous sommes collègues ! J'admire beaucoup ce que votre parcourt et j'aime l'idée de votre projet de dispensaire. Bien, je dois allez voir mes autres patients, je reviendrai prendre de vos nouvelles plus tard. »

« Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de patient… »

« Oui, la grippe arrive plus tôt que d'habitude cette année… C'est inquiétant… » Sur ce, le beau docteur laissa la famille André seule pour se rendre au chevet de ses autres patients.

« Quel homme étrange… » Murmura Elroy

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur… » Ajouta Anthony

« D'après les infirmières, il est très populaire auprès de la gente féminine, mais ne semble intéressé par personne. » Leur appris Candy.

« Pour parler d'autre chose Candy, tu dois savoir que ce qui t'es arrivé est déjà dans le journal. A croire que ce journaliste était présent tellement il y a de détails… » Dit Albert.

« Oh… » Candy ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Dommage, tu ne pourras plus monter aux arbres ! » La taquina son oncle après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

« Oui, je suis condamnée à me conduire en vrai dame… ça va être dure ! » Dit-elle en souriant malgré sa fatigue.

* * *

><p>Deux jours après son arrivée, Niel et son père vinrent lui rendre visite. Ce même jour la police vint prendre sa déposition avant de lui assurer que Sara Legrand ne sortirait pas de prison vivante. Annie et ses parents vinrent aussi la voir en compagnie de Mademoiselle Pony. Ceci permis au père de la jeune femme de rencontré celle qui avait élevé sa fille chérie. Le professeur Léonard avait lui aussi été rendre visite à Candy, ainsi que toutes ses anciennes collègues et le docteur Martin.<p>

Le docteur Cullen venait tenir compagnie à la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. Bien qu'intrigué par l'étrange docteur, Candy ne lui fit pas part de ses remarques. Il était gentil et elle sentait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui.

Un jour qu'il lui tenait compagnie pendant sa pause, les Masen entrèrent pour rendre visite à la jeune femme. Elizabeth et son fils étaient seuls et cela inquiéta Candy qui apprit qu'Edward senior avait attrapé la grippe et était dans un état critique. Le docteur Cullen prit congé de la jeune femme pour retourner à son travail et laisser la jeune infirmière à sa compagnie. Il avait remarqué la lassitude dans les yeux de Candy et en avait touché un mot à son père. Après explication, il leur promis de veiller sur elle et de ne pas la laisser trop seule avec ses tristes pensées tant qu'elle serait à l'hôpital. Carlisle était étonnée qu'une jeune femme qui avait tant de personne qui tenaient à elle puisse être aussi triste mais il comprit qu'ils se battaient tous pour la rendre heureuse. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé qu'elle serait une bonne compagne de voyage s'il la transformait, mais il vit bien qu'elle avait une famille et de l'espoir pour un avenir heureux alors il se sortie cette idée de la tête et se contenta de profiter de cette amie sincère tant qu'il le pourrait en ce promettant de garder un œil sur la descendance de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<em>

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Vous aimez quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas?_

_Vous pensez quoi de la présence de Carlisle? _

_Sachez que la présence de Carlisle Cullen dans la vie de Candy m'a déjà inspirée une autre fanfiction. Ne vous inquiétez, pas, je ne l'écrirai qu'après avoir fini celle-ci. POur l'instant, elle est sur le papier brouillon._

_A bientôt_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	7. Chapter 7

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Il n'est pas aussi long que le précedent, mais bon, ils peuvent pas tous être pareil...**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>RAR:

bibiche: Merci pour ta review. j'aime toujours à savoir que mon travail plait. Ton email ne c'est pas affiché.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : Avant la soirée de présentation<strong>

Après quelques jours de repos forcés et strictement surveillé à l'hôpital Sainte Joanna, il était temps pour Candy de rentrer chez elle.

Une journée avait été prévue à Lakewood avec toute la maison de Mademoiselle Pony afin que Candy se repose tout en s'amusant avec ses vieux amis. Il était prévu que Tom et Jimmy viennent aussi. Le docteur Martin, que Mademoiselle Pony avait rencontré en rendant visite à Candy à l'hôpital, s'était proposé de venir passer quelques jours à la maison Pony pour vacciner tout les enfants et former les plus vieux aux premiers secours. Cependant, tous avaient vu les regards entre le docteur et la femme de cœur et personne ne doutait qu'un mariage serait annoncé bientôt. Candy, elle, était heureuse de savoir que son père allait enfin rencontrer celles qui avaient été ses deux mamans.

« Alors Candy, je suppose que vous êtes heureuse de nous quitter ? » Lui demanda en rigolant le docteur Cullen

« Oui ! Mais je pense que le professeur Léonard sera content de me voir partir aussi ! »

« Je dois dire que de devoir envoyer toujours des gens vous chercher dans le jardin l'ennui un peu. On dit que les docteurs sont les pires patients, mais ceux qui ont dit ça ne connaissaient pas les infirmières ! » En effet, Candy avait été une bien mauvaise patiente, voulant sortir se promener, bien que n'en ayant pas la force et refusant les soins quand elle pouvait se les donner elle-même.

« Bien, votre père est en train de signer les papiers et de payer la facture. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie, je me dirigeai dans cette direction de toute façon. » Carlisle savait que Candy allait lui manquer et que son sourire et sa joie de vivre lui manqueraient pendant les décennies à venir.

Mr Brown aperçu sa fille approché, soutenue par l'étrange jeune (mais efficace et professionnel) docteur Cullen.

« Candy, je croyais que tu devais avoir un fauteuil roulant pour les premiers jours ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin papa. » Lui dit en souriant la jeune femme.

« Docteur ? » Demanda le père protecteur qui voulait une confirmation de la part d'un professionnel.

« Elle en a besoin mais peut s'en passé. Elle a choisi de s'en passer… Tant qu'elle reste assise un maximum, tout se passera très bien. N'oubliez pas de veiller à ce qu'elle prenne bien ses médicaments. Elle doit tout terminer ! »

« Très bien docteur, Merci. » Le docteur Carlisle Cullen pris alors congé des Brown et se dirigea vers la salle de pause des médecins, se résignant à trouver un autre compagnon (ou compagne) de route pour l'éternité à venir.

* * *

><p>La journée en compagnie de la maison Pony se passa très bien et même si Candy n'arrivait pas à beaucoup bouger, elle s'amusa tout de même. Son père avait eu une longue discussion avec les deux dames qui régnaient sur l'orphelinat dans lequel sa petite princesse avait grandit. Le docteur Martin était arrivé un peu en retard mais avait les bras chargé de fournitures médicales pour installer une petite infirmerie dans la maison Pony. Il était clair aux yeux des enfants que s'il finissait par partir un jour, ce serait uniquement pour aller chercher le reste de ses affaires avant de rejoindre la femme qui semblait avoir touché son vieux cœur. Tom et Jimmy étaient furieux de ce qui était arrivé à Candy. Les plus jeunes ne connaissaient pas les détails, mais ils savaient que quelqu'un avait tenté de faire beaucoup de mal à leur « chef » et ils n'étaient pas très contents non plus. Les André avaient chaleureusement accueillit les petits orphelins et ces derniers avaient eu droit à un bon gros repas. Lorsqu'il était l'heure pour eux de rentrer, Candy somnolait dans son fauteuil, rêvant à une enfance dans laquelle elle aurait grandit avec ses parents et son frère.<p>

* * *

><p>La nuit ne fut pas très reposante pour Candy qui fit cauchemars sur cauchemars. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, Betty L'aidant à entrer dans un bon bain chaud et lui prépara sa valise.<p>

« Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer New York mademoiselle. C'est une belle ville. » Lui dit sa femme de chambre.

« J'y suis déjà allée. C'est là que je suis arrivé à mon retour d'Angleterre, c'est de là que j'étais partie aussi… Et j'y suis allée pour voir Ter… Enfin, je n'en ai pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs… » Candy n'avait pas pu dire le nom de son amour.

« Je suis certaine que ce séjour-ci effacera tout les mauvais souvenirs qui vont font mal au cœur. »

« Oui… Tu dois avoir raison Betty. On y retrouvera Alistair, c'est déjà ça… » Voyant que la jeune femme ne voulait pas en parler plus, Betty n'en reparla pas et l'aida à passer une jolie et confortable robe de voyage.

* * *

><p>La famille André était maintenant dans leur wagon de train privé pour se rendre à New York. Candy était nerveuse, car elle sentait son cœur se rapprocher de celui de son amour et elle se doutait que ce qu'avait prévu la Grande Tante Elroy pour les réunir se passerai là-bas. Elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau et hâte de revoir son Terry. Elle ne voulait pas espérer mais ne pouvait pas vraiment empêcher son cœur d'y croire… Toutes ses émotions conflictuelles lui donnaient la nausée et elle ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvait à côté d'elle afin de se sentir un peu mieux.<p>

Son père était encore à ses côtés et tout deux discutaient de tout et de rien. Des livres qu'ils aimaient, des endroits qu'ils avaient vu et avaient envie de voir, de ce qu'ils aimaient le plus manger… Candy avait beaucoup entendu parler de sa mère ses derniers jours et elle en était heureuse. Son père lui appris que le vieux journal intime que Rosemary tenait quand elle avait l'âge de Candy était dans la résidence de New York et qu'elle pourrait le lire pour se sentir plus proche de la femme qui avait été sa mère.

« Repose-toi maintenant Candy, tu es encore plus pâle qu'hier ! » Lui conseilla son père.

* * *

><p>La résidence de New York était aussi belle et spacieuse que celle de Chicago. Le jardin était très beau et même s'il n'y avait pas autant de roses qu'à Lakewood, il restait très joyeux. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque et assez de chambres pour tout le monde (et même plus !). Candy et Annie choisirent la chambre qu'allait occuper Patty, puis celle de sa Grand-mère, assez rapidement.<p>

Candy avait, encore une fois, la chambre qu'avait occupée sa mère autrefois. Elle était plus petite que celle de Chicago mais avait un balcon qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle trouva rapidement le vieux journal de Rosemary dans le vieux secrétaire de sa mère. Elle le laissa de côté pour l'instant, sachant qu'elle aurait amplement le temps plus tard pour le lire.

Betty avait accompagné sa jeune maîtresse et, le lendemain, alors que Candy était dans le salon de thé avec Madame Cornwell, Madame Brighton, Elroy et Annie, elle vint lui apporter un message qui venait d'arriver par coursier.

_« Ma chère Candy,_

_Je sais que tu es arrivée hier de Chicago et j'espérais que l'on puisse se rencontrer pour déjeuner et faire un peu de shopping. Je sais que tu dois être encore affaiblie par ton séjour à l'hôpital alors je passerai te chercher en voiture. Ton amie Annie pourrait peut-être se joindre à nous et ensemble, nous veillerions à ce que tu ne te fatigue pas trop. _

_J'ai une réservation pour nous pour demain midi._

_J'espère que tu accepteras, j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec toi,_

_Eleanor Baker. »_

« C'est un mot d'Eleanor Baker, la mère de Terry… Elle dit qu'elle a hâte que l'on se voit. Elle nous invite, Annie et moi, à déjeuner avec elle demain midi. Elle souhaiterait ensuite que nous allions faire les boutiques… » Candy avait eu du mal à prononcé le nom de Terry et ça lui avait fait mal, mais elle tenta de la cacher. Elle savait qu'ils se faisaient tous déjà bien trop de soucies pour elle.

« C'est une bonne idée. Nous allons lui faire envoyer une réponse par retour de coursier. Nous lui préciserons que tu ne dois pas marcher trop. Je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues Candy car c'est demain soir la soirée de présentation de William et de ton projet ! »

« Oui ma tante, je sais bien que c'est important ! Merci ! » La jeune femme fit venir du papier et répondit à l'actrice avec les recommandations de sa tante. Elle lui envoya la réponse par retour de coursier.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain arriva très rapidement. La voiture d'Eleanor vint les chercher vers 9h30 et, après avoir faites quelques boutiques, elles allèrent dans un grand restaurant italien proche de Central Parc. Eleanor avait pris soin de choisir une rue dans laquelle les boutiques intéressantes pour les jeunes femmes étaient proches les unes des autres et faisaient bien attention à ce que Candy soit assise dès qu'elle le pouvait. Les trois femmes s'étaient bien amusées et avaient quelques sacs avec elles quand il fut l'heure d'aller manger.<p>

Candy fut aussi soulagée que l'actrice ne mentionne pas son fils.

Cependant comme toutes choses ont une fin, il leur fallu de rentré chez elles pour se préparer pour la soirée qui arrivait. C'est alors qu'Eleanor laissa échapper qu'elle serait présente à la soirée et qu'elles les verraient plus tard. Candy fut surprise et se convainquit que l'actrice devait connaître de nombreuses personnes et que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été invitée. Elle essaya de ne pas pensée au fait qu'il était possible que Terry accompagne sa mère.

* * *

><p>Une fois au manoir, Candy fut aidé par Betty pour se rendre dans sa chambre afin de se reposer une heure avant d'avoir à s'habiller pour la fête du soir. Pendant ce temps-là, Betty prépara la plus jolie robe de la jeune femme.<p>

Après s'être préparée, Candy descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre William, Elroy et son père qui l'attendaient pour partir. Archibald et ses parents, les Brighton et Mr Legrand et Niel étaient déjà partie dans des voitures différentes. Il était évident pour Mr Brown que sa fille était la fille de Rosemary. A ce moment là, elle lui ressemblait encore plus. Elle avait l'aire d'une princesse. Cependant, elle restait très pâle et il se promit de faire bien attention à ce qu'elle ne vive pas trop d'émotions fortes ce soir. Puis le plan d'Elroy lui vint à l'esprit et il se dit que garder sa fille en forme toute la soirée ne serait pas une chose simple.

« Avant de partir Candy, tu dois garder à l'esprit que tout le monde aura lu les articles te concernant et sauront tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu dois t'y préparer. » L'avertis William.

« Oui Albert, ne t'en fait pas. Je m'y suis préparée. » Lui répondit la jeune femme avant de suivre son père dans la cour.

« Quoi qu'il arrive Candy, je suis fière de toi. » Lui dit Elroy, avec l'approbation d'Anthony senior et du Grand Oncle William.

* * *

><p>A quelques quartiers de là, dans une belle maison, Eleanor Baker et son fils se préparaient à partir pour se rendre à la même soirée. Le jeune homme semblait plus nerveux qu'avant une première et Eleanor se promis alors de tout faire pour que cette soirée réunisse enfin Candy et Terry.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques rues plus loin, Susanna admirait dans son miroir l'effet que la jolie robe offerte par sa mère avait sur elle. Elle se trouvait très jolie.<p>

« Tu ressembles à une poupée porcelaine ma chérie. Ce sera parfait pour apitoyer les journalistes. Ils seront tous de ton côté ! »

« Je suis très heureuse que tu ais pu nous avoir des invitations maman. Terry ne pourra pas m'échapper. En nous voyant ici tout les deux, cette idiote pensera que nous sommes ici ensemble et ne voudras pas lui parler ! »

« Oui ma fille, c'est comme si tu avais déjà gagné la partie ! »Lui dit sa mère, ne voyant pas que sa fille cachait entre son manteau et le fauteuil un révolver chargé.

* * *

><p>Dans la grande salle, tout était prêt. Les André étaient tous arrivés. Albert et Archibald se tenaient prêt à accueillir les invités qui arrivaient, Candy et Elroy étaient assises à leur table avec Anthony senior. Les Brighton étaient à la table voisine avec les Cornwell. Niel et son père étaient à une troisième table voisine, les autres places de leur table réservée à certains de leurs amis de New York. De là où elle était assise, Candy voyait parfaitement la scène mais pas du tout la porte d'entrée. C'est ainsi qu'elle ne vit pas Albert et Archibald saluer chaleureusement Eleanor Baker et son fils. Leur table était cachée par une plante et elle ne pouvait pas les voir non plus alors que le jeune homme pouvait admirer sa belle à volonté. Il remarqua à qu'elle était pâle et ne pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Trop occupé à discuter avec sa mère, le jeune homme ne vit pas Susanna Marlowe et sa mère entrer.<p>

Ne voulant pas créer un scandale, Albert fit comme s'il ne les reconnaissait pas et les fit diriger vers la plus mauvaises de toutes les tables. Elles étaient très mal placés et à l'écart.

Lorsqu'elles furent plus loin, Albert laissa Archibald s'occuper de souhaiter la bienvenue aux invités pendant qu'il allait interroger le personnel aux portes pour savoir comment elles avaient pu entrer. Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'elles avaient obtenue, d'une façon ou d'une autre, une des quelques invitations « libres » qui avaient été prévues pour les invités de dernières minutes. Il nota le nom de la personne qui les leurs avaient donné et retourna dans la salle. En entrant il se rendit compte qu'il allait être l'heure de commencer, il se dirigea donc vers la scène.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà,<em>

_j'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Rappelez vous que je poste les chapitres au fur et à mesure que j'ai fini de les écrire, alors, s'il vous plaît, un peu de patience. _

_Une petite review me fait toujour plaisir pour m'aider à continuer._

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	8. Chapter 8

**LA FIRCE DE SE BATTRE**

_Bonjour,_

_j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est pas un très grand chapitre, mais il fallait qu'il soit là. _

_Je me suis enfin décidée, il y aura 14 chapitres et un épilogue._

_Bonne lecture_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : La soirée de présentation<strong>

Le Grand William Albert André était maintenant sur la petite estrade, Candy et son père à ses côtés, prêt à commencer son discours :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs,

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici ce soir. J'aimerai commencer cette soirée par vous présenté l'héritière de notre famille, Mademoiselle Candice Neige André Brown. Je sais que les circonstances de son entré dans la famille a fait tout les journaux ses derniers jours, je ne reviendrais donc pas là-dessus, surtout parce que c'est une idée douloureuse pour notre famille que de se savoir trahi par une personne en qui nous avions tous confiance. Elle est la fille de ma défunte sœur aînée, qui aurait dû être à la tête de notre famille, et est donc l'héritière de notre fortune. Elle vous présentera dans un instant un projet qui lui tien à cœur. Mon neveu Archibald Cornwell ici présent est formé en ce moment même pour s'occuper des affaires de la famille et il me seconde dans les affaires. Malheureusement, son frère, Alistair, n'est pas présent aujourd'hui. Il est partie en France il y a environ 1 an pour se battre et nous l'avions tous cru mort. Il est en fait amnésique et nous reviendra à la fin du mois. Ensuite, j'aimerai vous parler de mes projets pour notre entreprise. Tout d'abord, nous allons cesser de faire affaire avec les entreprises SWINGGINGS, dont les patrons exploitent les employés, mentent et donnent des pots de vins à tour de bras. Ensuite, nous allons nous investir plus dans les petites entreprises locales. Mais c'est assez de ça pour le moment, j'aimerai maintenant que vous écoutiez ma nièce, Candice, qui va vous exposer son projet que je trouve fabuleux. » Albert s'éloigna, laissant l'attention de tout les invité se poser sur la magnifique jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

Tous avait, en effet, lu les articles parlant de la jeune femme et de ses aventures de ses dernières semaines, ainsi que les articles concernant le trio Susanna, Terry, Candy. D'ailleurs, la présence de l'acteur et de la jeune Marlowe fut vite remarquée et noté par les autres invités qui attendaient avec impatience de connaître la suite de l'histoire. Ils furent nombreux à noter la pâleur de Candy et ils virent que son père restait à ses côtés, prêt à la rattraper au cas où elle tomberait.

Alors qu'elle prenait la parole, sa voix semblait déjà enchanteresse à tout le monde. Si Terry n'avait pas déjà été amoureux d'elle depuis si longtemps, il serait tombé sous son charme à ce moment là. Il jeta un regard provocateur à ceux qu'il voyait comme ses rivaux.

« Bonsoir et merci d'être présent ce soir. Le projet dont mon Oncle vous à parler me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. Il s'agit de construire ici et à Chicago pour commencer, un hôpital gratuit. Lors de ma formation d'infirmière, j'ai vu trop d'enfants et de jeunes femme ne pas se faire soigner correctement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer. J'ai vu par le passé que la nature, les animaux et les plantes, pouvaient jouer un grand rôle dans la guérison des malades, c'est pour cela que je pense avoir, avec cet hôpital, un parc, avec des arbres, des fleures… Peut-être même un jardin potager. Je pense aussi à accepter les animaux de compagnie tel que les chiens et les chats, les poissons, les tortues, les oiseaux… Autant de présence peut aider à remonter le moral des malades, et un malade optimiste est plus enclin à guérir. Je pense embaucher un médecin à plein temps et essayer d'avoir d'autres médecins et des infirmières qui viennent faire du bénévolat quelques heures. Je suis aussi en train de négocier un contrat avec plusieurs écoles d'infirmières et de médecins pour que les étudiants viennent travailler chez nous de temps en temps. Je pense aussi encourager toutes personnes qui le souhaite à se porter volontaire quelques heures pour aider dans les locaux de l'hôpital ou ne serait-ce que tenir compagnie aux malades et leurs faire la conversation ou la lecture. Je peux vous assurer que ça fera du bien à votre âme. L'hôpital que je souhaite ouvrir ici portera le nom de mon défunt frère, Anthony Brown. Celui de Chicago celui de ma mère, Rosemary Brown. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ? » Candy ne se sentait pas bien de toute évidence et son père était inquiet, tout comme Albert, Terry, et toute la famille André. Albert vit un des quelques journalistes invités se lever :

« Mademoiselle, je suis Louis Lane du « New York Magasine » nous avons tous lu l'article parlant de vous et de votre relation passé avec l'acteur Terrence Grandchester, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

« Monsieur Lane, quand j'ai demandé si quelqu'un avait des questions, je pensais à des questions concernant mon projet d'hôpital. J'ai lu comme tout le monde les articles que vous mentionner et tout ce que je vous dirais est qu'ils en disent bien assez. D'autres questions ? »

« Oui Mademoiselle, avez-vous l'intention de récupérer Monsieur Grandchester ? Est-ce la raison de sa présence ici ? » A ce moment, Candy le remarqua pour la première fois. Elle regarda son oncle qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse en haussant les épaules.

« Monsieur, je ne savais pas qu'il était présent, vous me l'avez appris. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer, je ne suis pas totalement remise de la dernière grande réunion de famille. » Il y eu quelques sourires amusés à la façon que Candy avait choisit pour présenter son empoisonnement par son arrière cousine.

La jeune femme tendit son bras à son père qui l'aida à rejoindre sa place. Tout le monde vit qu'elle trébuchait souvent et que sa place aurai certainement été dans un fauteuil au repos et non debout sur scène. Le journaliste Louis Lane en fit note dans son calepin en se promettant de faire des éloges sur la jeune femme courageuse qu'il avait rencontré.

William Albert André revient sur le devant :

« Avant de vous laisser gouter au repas, je souhaiterais préciser que si vous êtes intéressé par le projet de Candy et que vous souhaiter participer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous pouvez venir en parler à une des personnes assises à la table de ma nièce. Merci à tous et passez une bonne soirée. Je me tiens quand à moi à votre disposition pour toutes questions concernant nos entreprises. » Et Albert, sur ces paroles, alla prendre place à sa table avec Candy afin de commencer son repas. Il fit signe a Terry d'attendre et de donner à Candy le temps de se remettre. Ne voulant pas risquer la santé de la femme qui habitait son cœur, il accepta.

Alors qu'il était à table, une demi-heure passa dans le calme avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux blonds cendrés s'avança vers eux :

« Bonjours Mademoiselle Brown, je m'appelle Georges Stobbart. Mon grand-père est décédé il y a quelques mois de ça et il m'a laissé un grand manoir avec un très beau parc, une grange, un petit lac artificiel… Il se trouve juste à la sortie de New York et je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Pour tout vous dire, je comptais le laisser à l'abandon dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour plein d'enfants et qu'ils puissent y habiter, mais ils tardent à venir et je me suis dit, après vous avoir entendu, que vous me présentiez justement la bonne solution. »

« Quelle solution exactement monsieur Stobbart ? » Lui demanda Candy, curieuse.

« Et bien je souhaiterai vous faire don de ce terrain pour votre hôpital. Il y a des tas de meubles que vous pourriez utiliser et tout est en très bon état. Vous pourriez vous y installer bien plus rapidement que si vous deviez tout construire depuis le début… »

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est fabuleux… En êtes-vous sûr ? » Candy ne croyait pas sa chance.

« Oui, j'en suis absolument sûr mademoiselle Brown. Peut-être pourrions nous nous retrouvez sur place demain, je vous ferai visiter et vous remettrai les clefs et le titre de propriété… »

« Et bien ce sera avec plaisir. N'est-ce pas ma Tante, vous serez libre demain ? » Elroy était touchée que Candy l'incluse dans ses projets.

« Oui Candy, je pense que nous pourrons tous y aller demain, nous verrons ainsi ce qui doit être modifié. »

« Parfais ! Je vous verrais donc demain. Je vais laisser les directions pour s'y rendre à votre oncle Mademoiselle, je dois m'entretenir avec lui pour lui proposer un partenariat. » Sur ce, Monsieur Stobbart les salua et proposa à William de le suivre jusqu'au bar.

Candy était très heureuse et souriait. Elle sentait que son hôpital allait être rapidement sur pied et à moindre coût apparemment. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à sa part de gâteau, un couple vint la saluer :

« Mademoiselle, je suis Samantha Bowman, et voici mon époux, Joseph Bowman. Je viens vous voir concernant votre hôpital. Voici ma carte. Lorsque vous serez installé et que vous serez décidé sur les animaux que vous souhaitez voir dans l'hôpital, je pourrais vous aider. Nous avons des oiseaux, des chats et des chiens. Tous en couples et font régulièrement des petits. Je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous faire don de certains petits lorsque vous en aurez besoin. Nous avons aussi une écurie à la sortie de la ville et si vous le désirez, je vous offrirais un de nos poulains. »

« C'est fantastique Madame Bowman ! Je ne sais comment vous remercier… »

« Contentez vous de veillez à ouvrir vos hôpitaux. Mon fils a été attaqué il y a quelques mois et a été laisser pour mort, sans papiers ni argent dans une ville dans laquelle personne ne le connaissait. Pour cette raison il n'a pas été soigné comme il aurait du et en est mort… »

« Oh j'en suis désolée Madame Bowman… Je vous remercie pour tout et vous promet que l'hôpital sera bientôt sur pied. »

« Je le sais Mademoiselle, vous avez dans vos yeux cet air déterminé qui me dit que vous ferez tout pour arriver à vos fins. Contactez-moi quand vous serez ouvert, je serais plus qu'heureuse de venir aider quelques heures par semaine. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir que je vous contacterais madame. »

« A bientôt Mademoiselle Brown. Bonne chance. » Sur ce la vieille femme s'en alla, laissant sa carte de visite dans les mains de la jeune femme. Candy donna la carte à sa tante qui la mit dans son sac à main.

« Cette Madame Bowman a été très généreuse. » Commenta Candy.

« Je me souviens d'elle, j'ai entendu parler de cette famille. Ils aiment beaucoup les animaux. Ils font souvent des dons aux zoos et aux parcs naturels du pays. Ce sont des gens bien. Je sais que Samantha Bowman vient d'une classe sociale plus basse que son époux et qu'elle travaillait avant de le rencontrer. » Lui répondit son père.

Sa fille ne pu pas lui répondre car les gens semblait se précipités vers elle, un par un, proposant leurs services, de l'argent, du mobilier, des vieux livres, des jouets… Un homme lui proposa même un don régulier d'argent qui permettrait de payer chaque mois le salaire d'un docteur à plein temps et d'une infirmière en chef à plein temps. Elle était comblée et sentait son rêve se réaliser enfin. Les gens semblaient oublier que la soirée était en l'honneur du Grand oncle William, et non elle et son projet. Dans son coin, Susanna en était verte de rage et surveillait du regard Terry, se préparant à la suivre s'il osait aller voir la jeune héritière.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Niel Legrand s'approcher :

« Candy, toutes mes félicitations. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ti et de ton projet. Tiens, j'ai ici les cartes de gens qui souhaitent participer d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai écrit au dos de leurs cartes ce qu'ils souhaitent donner. Sois sûr de contacter celui-ci, sa sœur est la directrice d'une école d'infirmière et il fait de gros dons à l'école de médecine de New York. Il pense pouvoir t'aider à avoir de bons contrats de partenariats avec ces deux écoles. Son soutient te sera indispensable. »

« Merci beaucoup Niel ! C'est très gentil à toi. » Le jeune homme salua Candy et son père, puis sa tante, avant de retourner auprès de son père.

« Travailler avec son père semble lui convenir. Il est métamorphosé ! » Commenta Elroy, étonné de voir autant de changement chez le jeune homme.

« L'éloignement d'avec Elisa doit sûrement aider aussi. » Dit Candy avant d'ajouter « Est-ce que quelqu'un à de ses nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle s'en sort bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que William doit recevoir un rapport dans quelques jours. Nous en saurons plus d'ici là. » Dit Anthony.

Un peu plus loin, Eleanor Baker se levait et, en compagnie de son fils, se dirigeait vers la femme de la soirée. Ils ne virent pas qu'ils étaient suivit discrètement par Susanna Marlowe et sa mère.

* * *

><p><em>Alors vous avez aimé?<em>

_J'ai glissé quelques références à d'autres choses que j'aime bien comme avec le journaliste "Louis Lane" qui est bien sûr une référence à LOIS LANE de superman. J'y ai pensé car dans un épisode de SMALLVILLE elle donne sa carte de presse a Clark en lui disant de dire qu'il s'appelle LOUIS et pas LOIS. La seconcde référence est le généreux donateur Georges Stobbart qui est le nom du héro d'un de mes jeux préférés "les chevaliers de baphomet"._

_Une petite review?_

_Le prochain chapitre des retrouvailles, un coup de feu, une blessée, une arrestations, et beaucoup de journaliste heureux._

_A bientôt_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	9. Chapter 9

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture!

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : Les retrouvailles de Candy et Terry<strong>

Candy leva les yeux et vit, a quelques pas d'elle, Eleanor et son fils, Terry. Aussitôt, la jeune femme eu l'impression que personne d'autre n'existait. Un seul regard dans les yeux de Terry lui apprit tout ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir. Il l'aimait encore autant qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait lui aussi souffert, même s'il avait été plus fort qu'elle. Alors qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses yeux, elle se rendit compte que ses lèvres bougeaient. Elle se reprit et vit qu'il se présentait à son père pendant qu'Eleanor saluait Elroy.

« Candy, toutes mes félicitations, il semble que tout va bien pour ton projet ! » Lui sourit Eleanor

« Oui, j'en suis heureuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si populaire. Je pense que la représentation de charité qui aura lieu dans trois jours suffira amplement pour l'hôpital de New York. Nous avons le terrain avec tout ce qu'il faut dessus, et plein de dons… » Elle répondait à Eleanor mais regardait Terry.

« Je pense que Candy a été bien plus populaire que son projet maman. » Ajouta Terry, qui avait les yeux rivé sur la jeune femme de son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Candy semblait se retenir un peu, comme si elle avait peur de souffrir.

« Terry ! » Le réprimanda sa mère.

« Ne lui en veuillez pas madame Baker, je suis d'accord avec votre fils. Ma fille a été bien trop populaire à mon goût. » Il avait répondu en souriant et vit sa fille rougir.

« Ha, enfin un peu de couleur sur ses joues ! » Fit remarquer la tante Elroy, en souriant largement, ce qui eût pour effet de faire rougir encore plus Candy.

Soudain William approcha pour saluer son vieil ami :

« Terry, je suis heureux de te revoir enfin. »

« Moi aussi Albert, ou dois-je t'appeler William ? » Ils se serrèrent les mains.

« Continue donc à m'appeler Albert, c'est ce que fait Candy. » ils se sourient chaleureusement et Eleanor compris que cet homme était un très grand ami à son fils.

« Terry, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette arriviste ? Je t'ordonne de revenir avec moi tout de suite ! Tu es à moi tu m'entends, tu m'appartiens ! » Susanna venait de sortir de l'ombre, sa mère derrière elle, la poussant.

« Comme osez-vous faire souffrir ainsi ma fille jeune homme ! Elle vous a donné sa jambe et vous lui arracher le cœur ! Et vous, Mademoiselle, n'êtes qu'une voleuse d'homme ! Comment pouvez-vous réussir à vivre avec vous-même en sachant que vous courrez après l'homme d'une autre ! » Dit Madame Marlowe à haute voix.

Le groupe avait maintenant les regards de toute la salle sur eux. Candy, elle, était plus pâle que jamais. Elle avait perdu le peu de couleurs que ses joues avaient pu retrouver plus tôt. Derrière elle, la tante Elroy pouvait entendre les gens faire des commentaires au sujet de Susanna en la traitant d'enfant gâtée et d'autres mots qu'elle ne reporterait pas, étant une grande dame. Elle se leva soudain et de sa carrure imposante elle fit face à la mère de l'intrigante :

« Madame Marlowe, je ne vous permet pas ! Tout d'abord, Terry et Candy s'aimaient bien avant que votre idiote de fille ne le rencontre ! Ils allaient se fiancé et si il y a une voleuse d'homme dans cette salle, c'est votre fille ! C'est elle qui a couru après l'homme d'une autre et pas Candy. Ensuite, dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez refusé de façon très vulgaire l'offre que je vous ai faite. Vous aviez les soins et l'hébergement de votre fille gratuit a vie, avec les meilleures prothèses au monde ! Vous l'avez non seulement refusé, mais vous l'avez fait de façon très impolie. Ensuite, votre fille est de toute évidence incapable de comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'elle désire. Vous l'avez de toute évidence trop gâté et vous êtes aujourd'hui incapable de réparer les erreurs que vous avez faites à l'époque. Quand à vous mademoiselle Marlowe, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous appreniez à vous contenter de ce que vous avez au lieu de comploter pour vous appropriez ce qui ne vous reviens pas. Vous êtes en train de gâcher les vies de nombreuses personnes, vous devriez en avoir honte ! » La tante Elroy était rouge de colère.

« Ma tante, asseyez vous, pensez à votre cœur ! » Lui dit Candy en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

Les commentaires contre la jeune Marlowe étaient de plus en plus virulent et cette dernière les entendaient tous.

« Tout ceci est de ta faute Candy ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me prendre Terry. On aurait été parfait ensemble. Le couple qui aurait régné sur Broadway ! Tu vas me le payer ! » Sur ce, Susanna sortie son révolver de sous le pan de sa robe et le leva en direction de Candy.

Malgré le monde qui entourait le groupe. Candy était à découvert. Son père et Albert entouraient la tante Elroy, Terry était un peu trop loin. Seul Eleanor était à côté de Candy. Alors que le coup de feu retentissait, Terry regarda avec horreur la balle se rapprocher de Candy. Anthony, lui, se voyait déjà perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait et qu'il venait de retrouver. Eleanor, qui vit le regard d'horreur sur le visage de son fils, se jeta entre la balle et Candy avant de s'effondre sur le sol, inconsciente.

Albert et Anthony se jetèrent sur Madame Marlowe afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe. Archibald et Niel désarmèrent Susanna avant de retenir son fauteuil pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Que quelqu'un appelle la police et un docteur ! » Cria Elroy avant de porter son regard sur Candy.

Bien que venant d'échapper de peu à la mort, la jeune femme était déjà sur le sol, à s'occuper de Madame Baker.

« Il lui faut de l'air, éloignez-vous un peu. » Elle tira sur la nappe d'une table voisine afin de s'en servir pour arrêter le saignement :

« Terry, appuis fort ici, oui comme ça. La balle est sortie, elle est dans le mur là. » Elle attrapa un pichet d'eau et retira le bout de nappe que Terry pressait contre la blessure. Elle humidifia un autre bout de la nappe et nettoya un peu avant de demander du whisky. Terry leva un sourcil, se demandant si elle avait changé à se point. Elle le vit et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « Ne sois pas ridicule ! ». Elle s'en servit pour désinfecter le trou de balle avant de presser à nouveau sur la plaie juste au moment ou la police et le docteur arrivaient.

Très rapidement, le docteur fit transporter Eleanor dans l'ambulance et leur dit dans quel hôpital les retrouver. Eleanor repris connaissance à se moment là :

« Terry, ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Passe du temps avec Candy, tu viendras me voir demain et me racontera ce qui c'est passé. » Puis elle fut emporté dans l'ambulance.

Lorsqu'il revint vers la grande salle, Candy sortait des toilettes où elle avait été se laver les mains. Il vit la police mettre des menottes à Susanna et à sa mère, serrer la main à Albert et les emmener vers leur voiture.

« Bien, voici un problème en moins. Tentative de meurtre, elles sont hors de nos soucies pour un bout de temps. » Dit Albert

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie ! » Terry entendit Mr Brown dire à Candy. Il s'approcha :

« Ah, Terry, comment va ta mère ? » Lui demanda Albert.

« Le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas trop grave. Elle ne veut pas que je vienne la voir avant demain. »

« Où l'ont-il emmené ? » Lui demanda Candy, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'ils se parlaient directement.

« A St Jacob… » A cet instant, une ombre passa sur le visage de Candy, Terry devinait facilement les souvenirs que ce nom avait apporté et se promis d'effacer ces mauvais souvenirs de la mémoire de la jeune femme.

« Candy, accepterais-tu de venir faire quelques pas dans le jardin avec moi ? » Lui demanda l'acteur timidement.

« C'est une bonne idée Candice, respirer un peu d'air frai te feras du bien. Terrence, faites bien attention à ce qu'elle ne marche pas trop, elle a tendance à oublier qu'elle doit encore se reposer. » Il sourit chaleureusement à celui qui était le grand amour de sa fille.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers le jardin, Terry pris le bras de Candy afin de pouvoir la soutenir. Tout deux étaient très nerveux et se demandaient s'ils allaient vraiment pouvoir être enfin ensemble où si ils allaient devoir affronter encore beaucoup d'obstacles.

Le ciel était claire se soir-là et la lune et les étoiles étaient bien visible. Une fontaine était au milieu du jardin et toutes les conditions d'une discutions romantique étaient rassemblé.

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, je vous le promet.<em>

_Un commentaire?_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	10. Chapter 10

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

_J'espère que se nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui me suive._

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : Ensemble ou pas ?<strong>

Candy et Terry étaient dans le jardin, lui la soutenant. Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage, alors elle lui sourit de ses sourires qui font oublier tous nos soucies. Cependant cette fois ça ne fonctionna pas. Il était toujours inquiet pour elle de toute évidence.

« Comment vas-tu Candy ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? Combien de ce qu'ont dit les journaux est vraiment arrivé ? » Le demanda t il une fois qu'elle fut assise sur un banc de pierre.

« Je crois que les journaux n'ont rien oublié si ma mémoire est bonne. Je pense qu'un des domestiques a dû leur raconter toute l'histoire car ils ont été au courant très vite ! »

« N'essaie pas de changer le sujet s'il te plaît Candy. Tu es si pâle… qu'est-ce que tu as réellement ? » Elle voyait bien qu'il était réellement inquiet.

« Ne t'en fait pas. La tentative d'empoisonnement m'a beaucoup affaiblie, mais je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de repos, le temps que mon organisme se remette. J'irai bientôt aussi bien qu'avant, je te le promets. Le Docteur Cullen a fait un très bon travail, il m'a sauvé la vie tu sais ! »

« Bien, si tu me promets que tu iras mieux… » Il semblait se demander si elle lui disait vraiment la vérité mais décida de changer de sujet pour le moment et d'en parler avec Mr Brown et Albert plus tard.

« En tout cas, tu ne t'es pas ennuyer ses dernières semaines ! »

« Oui, entre Niel qui se laisse convaincre par Elisa de me coincé dans des fiançailles stupide, Albert qui dévoile qu'il est l'oncle William, la grande tante Elroy qui devient gentille, mon projet qui avance plus vite que prévu, George qui découvre qui sont mes parents, les circonstances de mon abandon, l'hôpital et… tout le reste…» Il était évident que 'tout le reste' désignait Susanna et l'obstacle qu'elle représentait.

« J'espère que ma mère s'en remettra vite. Le docteur a dit qu'elle devrait aller bien rapidement mais… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, la balle n'a pas toucher d'organes vitaux, elle s'en remettra. Je suis juste désolée qu'elle ait été blessée à cause de moi… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de celle de Susanna. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. » Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se sentit mieux tout de suite. Aucun d'eux ne vit Albert et Anthony sourire de derrière la fenêtre qu'ils utilisaient pour les espionner.

« Toute cette pagaille avec Susanna nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps… » Murmura Terry.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Qui sait où nous en serions sans ça ? »

« Moi je le sais. Lorsque je t'ai fait venir à New York, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai envoyé un aller simple. Je ne comptais pas te laisser partir, pas avant qu'on ne se soit fiancé, peut-être même marier… »

« C'est ce que j'espérais aussi… »Tout deux avais le regard dans le vague, vers les espoirs qui les habitaient à l'époque.

« Tu sais Candy, de mon côté, rien a changé. Je t'aime toujours autant et je veux toujours t'épouser… » Il avait l'air hésitant en disant ses mots.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est trop tard ? Peut-être qu'on a eu notre tour, et comme on l'a passé, c'est trop tard… »

« C'est ce que tu crois ? » Terry commençait à se demander si tout le monde ne s'était pas tromper sur les sentiments de Candy à son égard. Candy entendait à sa voix qu'il était blessé.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non Terry. Tu sais bien que je t'aime… Mais j'ai peur que sa ne marche pas encore une fois et que l'on finisse encore tout les deux blessés… »

« Candy, ne pense pas comme ça ! Même s'il faut qu'on se batte pour être ensemble je le ferai ! Je te le promets, cette fois, nous serons ensemble, rien ne nous en empêchera ! » Il était maintenant accroupi devant elle et lui tenait les mains.

« Le problème Terry, c'est que moi, je ne pense pas avoir encore la force de me battre… Je suis si fatigué, et pas seulement des suites de l'empoisonnement… Je ne suis plus la même Terry, je ne suis plus aussi forte qu'avant… » Elle baissait la tête. Terry la lui fit relevé à l'aide d'une de ses mains et lui dit :

« Alors je me battrai pour nous deux ! Je le promets ici, je ne laisserais rien se mettre entre nous ! Je serais là pour toi et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour qu'on soit heureux ensemble ! » Il y avait une telle passion dans ses mots que la jeune femme amoureuse ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui sourire.

« Alors on se redonne une chance ? » Lui demanda le jeune acteur afin d'être sûr.

« Oui, bien sûr Terry. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre à nouveau… »

« Et tu ne me perdras pas. Combien de temps restez-vous à New York avec ta famille ? » Il était maintenant à nouveau assis à ses côtés.

« Au moins pour les deux prochaines semaines, en attendant le retour d'Alistair. Mais nous risquons de rester plus longtemps. Il y a une épidémie de grippe assez grave à Chicago. Albert et papa pensent que je ne suis pas assez forte pour y résister. Puis sa me donnera le temps d'avancer pour l'hôpital que je vais monter ici. »

« Comment ça avance alors ? »

« Très bien. Un certain Georges Stobbart nous a fait don d'une grande propriété juste à la sortie de la ville. Nous la visitons demain mais ça à l'air parfais. Un couple nous fait don d'une somme régulière tout les mois pour payer un médecin chef et une infirmière en chef. Après la représentation de dans 3 jours, nous aurons tout ce dont nous avons besoin je pense. Au fait, tu viendras ? » Elle était de toute évidence excitée à cette idée.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Candy était étonnée à présent, elle ne comprenait pas cette question.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« C'est la troupe Strafford qui fait la représentation de charité. Je pensais que ta tante te l'avais dit… »

« Oh, elle a dû essayer, mais sa faisait tellement mal d'entendre parler de toi ou de théâtre que je l'ai laissé s'en charger et quand elle nous disait où elle en était je suis sortie… » Terry comprenait sa souffrance et la pris à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien maintenant ! » Et, de la bouche de Terry, elle ne pouvait que le croire.

Tout deux levèrent la tête pour voir le ciel qui semblait faire briller les étoiles encore plus que d'habitude. Ils passèrent ensuite quelques temps à discuter de la famille de Candy. De sa mère, de son frère, de ce qui avait été découvert…

Après presque une heure de conversation :

« Il commence à faire frai Candy, nous devrions rentrer. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malade alors que je viens de te retrouver. » Elle lui sourire et le laissa la soutenir jusqu'à l'intérieur. Déjà ses joues reprenaient des couleurs, doucement, et Terry ne savait pas s'il devait ça au froid ou au bonheur de leurs retrouvailles. Il était en tout cas heureux de voir que l'étincelle qui avait disparu de ses yeux était à présent de retour.

« A quelle heure comptes-tu rendre visite à ta mère demain ? » Lui demanda Candy sur le chemin.

« Je pensais y aller dans la mâtiné. Tu souhaite m'accompagner ? »

« J'aimerai beaucoup oui. »

« Très bien. Alors je passerai te chercher vers 10H, nous irons la voir puis nous pourrions retrouver Annie et Archibald pour manger, si ça te va… »

« Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! Tu sais où nous résidons je suppose ? »

« Ma mère me l'a dit oui. Et l'adresse était aussi dans un mot qu'Albert m'a fait porter avec les invitations pour se soir… »

« Oui, je suppose qu'ils étaient tous dans le coup… Je les en remercierai ! »

Ils se sourirent encore avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la grande salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la famille André.

« A Terry et Candy, je m'apprêtais à aller voir si tout allais bien, vous étiez dehors longtemps ! » S'exclama Albert en souriant en les voyant arriver.

« Oui, nous avions beaucoup de chose à nous dire. Mais il commençait à faire froid, alors j'ai proposé à Candy de rentrer. » Dit Terry en souriant.

Annie s'approchait alors :

« Candy, viens vite, Maman et papa discutent avec quelqu'un qui veut faire un gros don pour ton hôpital de Chicago. » Candy pris alors congé de Terry et sa famille pour suivre Annie à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Monsieur Brown, Madame Elroy, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt. Je suis enchanté de vous connaître. »

« Ne vous en faîte pas Terrence. Candy est plus importante. William a été très élogieux à votre égard et je suis heureux de savoir que vous veillez sur ma fille. » Lui répondit Anthony pendant qu'Elroy se contentait de lui sourire.

« Entre nous, pendant que Candy est avec Annie, comment va-t-elle réellement ? » Leur demande Terry.

« Et bien, elle est encore faible. Le docteur Cullen dit que sa prendra quelques mois avant qu'elle soit à nouveau aussi forte qu'avant… Le problème est qu'elle était déjà faible avant, elle dormait mal, travaillait beaucoup trop et ne mangeait pas assez… Enfin, maintenant vous êtes ensemble, tout va s'arranger… » Candy ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais il comprenait qu'elle ait pu vouloir lui cacher cette partie de l'histoire.

« Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire alors Terry ? » Lui demanda Albert.

« Nous avons décidé de nous donner une chance. Demain matin je passerai la chercher à 10h, nous irons rendre visite à ma mère, puis nous rejoindrons Archibald et Annie pour le déjeuné. »

« C'est un bon début Terry, mais je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas. » A ces mots d'Albert, Terry rougit avant de dire :

« Et bien, à ce sujet…J'en profite que Candy est occupé et qu'elle ne peut rien entendre… Je voudrais vous demander sa main. J'aimerai avoir la permission de la demander en mariage. » Terry regardait maintenant le père de Candy. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de dire :

« Bien sûr que vous en avez la permission. Je sais que William vous fait confiance. Moi je lui fais confiance à lui. Je serai heureux de vous avoir comme gendre ! »

« Merci Monsieur Brown ! »

« Quand comptez-vous faire votre demande ? » Lui demanda la Tante Elroy.

« Oh, j'ai une idée qui sera parfaite. Vous serez tous présent… Dans quelques jours…Ce sera une grosse surprise pour elle ! » Il souriait d'anticipation mais il dû s'arrêter car déjà Candy revenait. Elle lui prit la main tout naturellement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est merveilleux Terry ! Ma tante vous ne devinerez jamais ! Ce couple avec qui les Brighton discutent, ils ont un fils en médecine qui sera diplômé à la fin de l'année. Il n'a pas besoin de travailler car ils sont très riche et il cherchait à s'engager dans une quelconque œuvre humanitaire en tant que bénévole mais ses parents n'étaient pas heureux de la voir partir à l'étranger. Il a dû partir plus tôt ce soir, mais il veut être bénévole à Chicago ! » Candy rayonnait vraiment à cet instant.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle Candy. Tu as bien pris leur carte ? »

« Oui ma tante. Et cette femme rousse dans le coin là-bas, elle a un frère cuisinier à Chicago qui sera heureux de venir faire la cuisine quelques jours par semaines à l'hôpital. »

« C'est très bien Candy ! Je suis fière de toi ! » La félicita la tante Elroy.

« Terry nous a dit que vous alliez rendre visite à Mademoiselle Baker demain matin, ça ne te dérangerais pas trop si ton père et moi venons avec vous ? »

« Pas du tout. N'est-ce pas Terry ? »

« Bien sûr que non voyons ! » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Il commençait à se faire tard et la tante Elroy pris congé. Les Legrand étaient déjà partis, les Brighton étaient en train de dire au revoir à Candy et Terry.

« Candy, je crois que si tu veux être en forme demain matin, nous devrions y aller. » Lui dit son père.

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu viendras bien me chercher demain Terry ? » Elle semblait douté d'elle-même et de son emprise sur le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr que je viendrai Candy. Il faudrait plus qu'une tempête pour m'empêcher de venir te retrouver. » Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le front tout en lui caressant la joue avant de partir vers la sortie, presser de se coucher pour se réveiller plus proche du moment où il devra retrouver Candy le lendemain.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le sommeil de Candy fut réparateur. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et déjà elle semblait moins pâle à tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Vous avez aimé?

Plus que 4 chapitres!

Une petite review?

Merci de me lire

Lorelei Candice Black


	11. Chapter 11

**LA FORCE DE SE BATTRE**

_**Alors, voici enfin le chapitre 11 qui tardait à venir. **_

_**J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car j'avais plein d'autres choses en tête, mais maintenant il est là, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, une lettre de Carlisle pour Candy et, comme le dit le titre, "une demande théâtrale"...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : Une demande théâtrale<strong>

Le lendemain matin, à peine Candy commençait à s'étirer que Betty entrait dans la chambre et Candy se surprit à penser « Je me demande bien comment elle fait… C'est comme si elle avait des pouvoir surnaturels… ». La vieille bonne fut heureuse de constater que les joues de Candy avaient repris des couleurs et que ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur étincelle mystérieuse. Bien que toujours pâle et certainement encore faible, c'était un beau progrès.

« Voulez-vous porter la robe rouge et blanche ou la verte et blanche aujourd'hui mademoiselle ? » Après quelques secondes de réflexions, la jeune femme se décida :

« J'ai porté du vert hier, je porterai la rouge aujourd'hui. »

« Et vos cheveux, vous les voulez en chignon, en couettes ou libre ? »

« Je pense les garder libre avec un serre-tête rouge. »

« Très bien Mademoiselle Brown. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux. » Candy lui sourit en réponse avant de finir de se préparer.

Quand elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuné, elle vit son père, son oncle et sa grande tante à table.

« Bonjour, comment allez-vous ce matin ? » Candy qui leur avait donné l'habitude d'être silencieuse et triste les étonna.

« Et bien, je vois que retrouver Terry t'a fait beaucoup de bien Candy. »La taquina Albert alors qu'Elroy et Anthony lui sourirent en retour.

« Archibald et Annie ne sont pas encore levé ? » Leur demanda Candy, étonnée.

« Les Brighton sont partis tôt ce matin, ils devaient rendre visite à des amis à eux à la sortie de la ville. Archibald et ses parents sont en ville, ils vérifient que le bateau d'Alistair est bien parti. Les Legrand sont repartie directement hier soir en train car ils ont à faire en Floride. Mais Annie et Archi te retrouveront dans le parc comme prévu pour le pique-nique. Ils apporteront les provisions pour vous quatre. » Lui dit Elroy en proposant un petit pain tout chaud à la jeune femme.

« Les journaux sont très élogieux Candy. Je suis fière de toi, tu les as tous conquis. Ils en ont presque oublié que la soirée était censé saluer mon retour officiel à la tête de la famille… » Lui dit William.

« J'en suis vraiment désolée Albert… » Commença Candy en culpabilisant avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas Candy. Tu me connais bien, je suis ravi quand je ne suis pas le centre d'attention. »

« Est-ce qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il va advenir de Susana et de sa mère ? » Demanda Candy en essayant de paraître nonchalante.

« En fait ils parlent de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils ne disent pas grand-chose de nouveau… Il y a un seul journal qui a interrogé la police mais ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de réponses… Nous en saurons plus dans l'après-midi je pense... » Lui appris son père.

« Monsieur Stobbart nous a fait parvenir un message. Il nous attendra au futur hôpital cette après-midi à quatre heure et demie. Nous partirons ensemble dès que Terry te déposera pour aller répéter. » Ajouta Mr Brown.

« William, Candy ne doit-elle pas aller au poste de police pour porter plainte contre Susanna ? » Demanda Elroy

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire… Elle est encore mineure et Anthony et moi le ferons pour elle en sortant de l'hôpital tout à l'heure. »

A ce moment là, Betty entra avec une enveloppe :

« Il y avait une lettre au courrier pour Mademoiselle Candy. » Puis elle sortie.

Candy ouvrit la lettre et la lu pour elle-même avant de prendre un air triste et de dire :

« C'est une lettre du Docteur Cullen. Il a été muté dans le service de nuit des épidémies et a rencontré les Masen. Edward senior est très malade de la grippe. Il est très affaibli et ils ne pensent pas qu'il puisse survivre. Elizabeth s'est portée volontaire dans le service, et Carlisle est inquiet car elle commence à avoir l'aire fiévreuse. Edward junior est lui aussi volontaire dans le service auprès de ses parents… Il les a vu me rendre visite alors il a pensé bon de nous en informer. Il me conseille aussi de rester à New York pour l'instant parce que mes défenses immunitaires ne sont pas au top… » Ils étaient tous choqués et décidèrent d'envoyer une lettre aux Masen pour leur souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Très vite, il fut l'heure d'aller chercher Terry pour aller rendre visite à Eleanor. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez un fleuriste et dans une chocolaterie en chemin avant de s'arrêter chez Terry qui les attendait déjà dehors avec deux gros bouquets de fleurs.

« Bonjour Albert ! Madame Elroy, Monsieur Brown. Ma Candy, tiens, ses fleures sont pour toi. » Dit-il en tendant le plus beau des deux bouquets à la jeune femme rougissante.

« Terry, je suis heureuse de te voir, mais je l'aurais été tout autant sans les fleures tu sais… »

« Bien sur que je le sais ma Candy, mais je sais que si je t'avais apporté un collier tu l'aurais refusé en disant que c'est de trop, alors des fleurs venant du jardin d'une voisine à ma mère… » Tout rigolèrent en discutèrent joyeusement sur le chemin.

« Tu as l'air en meilleur forme qu'hier ce matin ma Candy ! » Lui dit Terry.

« Merci. Je me sens à nouveau comme si je pouvais sauter d'un arbre à l'autre, comme au collège de Saint Paul ! » Elle rougit légèrement à ces souvenirs.

« Candy, n'y pense même pas, tu n'es pas encore assez en forme pour ça ! Nous verrons si tu arrive à passer la journée sans avoir besoin de te reposer plus que d'habitude, mais je doute que tu sois prête ! » La réprimanda son père.

« Je sais, je sais, ne t'en fais pas… Rien ne m'empêche d'espérer cependant ! » Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Elle regarda Terry et elle savait qu'à ce moment là, il se souvenait lui aussi de toutes les fois où il l'avait vu dans un arbre au collège de Saint Paul.

Après quelques minutes de route supplémentaire, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Ils allèrent à l'accueil demander la chambre d'Eleanor Baker et après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien avec une personne de la famille ou du cercle privée de l'actrice et qu'ils n'étaient pas des fans, ils eurent leur renseignement et purent se rendre à l'étage.

C'est en montant les escaliers que Candy se rendit compte à quel point elle était encore faible. Terry et son père la retenait chacun d'un bras et elle était à bout de force lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers.

« Tu vas bien Candy ? » Lui demanda son amoureux inquiet de la voir a nouveau aussi pâle.

« J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir un instant. Les marches étaient nombreuses… » Candy était embarrassée, elle n'aimait pas admettre ses faiblesses, et le faire devant Terry qui l'avait connu et aimer si forte était encore plus difficile car elle avait peur que l'amour du jeune homme pour elle ne puisse s'éteindre si elle ne se montrait pas plus forte que ça.

« Tiens, il y a un fauteuil ici. » Il lui présenta un fauteuil juste à côté.

« Non, la chambre de ta mère est à peine deux mètres plus loin… Je peux marcher jusque là-bas, je me reposerai ensuite. »

« En es-tu certaines Candy ? » Lui demanda son père pendant que Terry pensait « Candy, tu es toujours courageuse, même à tes dépends… Qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et avant même que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Terry poussa Candy jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit d'Eleanor.

« Terry, tu aurais pu dire bonjour à ta mère avant, ce n'est pas polie ! Bonjour Eleanor, je suis désolée du comportement de Terry… » Dit Candy alors qu'elle se faisait pousser par Terry dans la chaise et que les autres riaient.

« Bonjour maman. Je m'excuse, mais la montée des escaliers à beaucoup fatigué Candy… » Le jeune homme avait sincèrement l'air inquiet.

« Ne t'en fait pas Terry. Je vois bien que Candy n'a pas l'air bien… Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous venu. » Toujours belle malgré son pansement et son bras en écharpe, elle souriait. Elle était sincèrement heureuse que son fils et Candy puissent à nouveau être ensemble.

« Tiens maman. » Terry donna les fleurs à sa mère, se fut ensuite le tour de Mr Brown :

« Tenez Mademoiselle Baker. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma fille. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle avait été touchée… » L'émotion l'envahi à cette pensé et il ne fut pas capable de continuer.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Je dois moi aussi beaucoup à Candy et je sais qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Candy est très importante pour moi puisqu'elle l'est pour mon fils. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je ne perde pas trop de sang et le docteur à dit que si elle n'avait pas été là mon cas aurait pu être bien plus grave… »

Pendant que son père discutait avec la mère de son amour, Candy en profita pour reprendre son souffle et regarder autour d'elle. La pièce était déjà pleine de fleures, de cartes, de chocolats, de bonbons et de divers petits cadeaux. De toute évidence la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de la célèbre actrice avait fait rapidement le tour de la ville. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante en l'actrice qui lui avait sauvé la vie car elle savait très bien que même si la blessure ne lui avait pas été fatale, elle n'aurait pas eu la force de se battre pour survivre, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière apporte son repas à Eleanor.

« Au revoir maman, Candy et moi reviendrons demain après-midi. » Lui dit Terry en l'embrassant sur le front pendant que Candy se levait pour embrasser à son tour celle qui était en bonne voie pour devenir sa future belle-mère.

« Au revoir les enfants. Amusez-vous bien. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Elroy, William et Anthony de dire au revoir à l'actrice avant de sortir de la chambre. Terry et Candy les attendaient dans le couloir et ils firent ensemble le trajet jusque dehors avant de prendre congé. Terry avait demandé un taxi pour que sa bien-aimée n'ait pas une trop longue marche à faire. La jeune femme en fut reconnaissante car elle avait retenue la leçon des escaliers. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle en pense, elle n'était pas encore prête à courir. Candy avait laissé les fleures que Terry lui avait offerte dans la voiture et demanda à sa tante de les faire mettre dans un vase dans sa chambre en rentrant.

* * *

><p>« Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir passer ce temps avec toi ma Candy, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué… » Lui dit il en la serrant dans ses bras une fois dans le taxi.<p>

« Si je t'ai manqué au moins à moitié moins que tu m'as manqué alors tu as due vivre un enfer… » Murmura t'elle, la tête enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme. Ils gardèrent cette position jusqu'à ce que la voiture ralentisse, Terry releva la tête :

« Nous sommes arrivé. Je crois voir Archibald là-bas, mais je ne vois pas Annie, je pensais qu'ils venaient ensemble… »

« Si regarde, elle est un peu plus loin, elle regarde les fleures. » Lui répondit Candy en lui montrant son amie depuis la fenêtre de la voiture juste avant que le jeune homme ne lui ouvre la portière et lui tende le bras pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

Ils firent lentement leur chemin vers le cousin de Candy et, en sachant qu'Archibald était maintenant le cousin naturel de sa bien-aimée, il ne se sentait plus menacé par lui. En effet, maintenant que leur lien familial n'était plus que d'adoption, Terry savait que le jeune homme ne pourrait rien faire pour lui prendre Candy. De plus, il avait appris la veille qu'Annie et Archibald s'étaient récemment fiancés et il en était heureux pour eux. Cependant, malgré le fait que tout semblait se placer favorablement à un futur heureux pour Candy et lui, Terry avait un mauvais pressentiment… Etant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été heureux, quelque chose était venu se mettre entre eux pour les séparer, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'il devait être prudent et mettre toutes les cartes de son côté le plus rapidement possible.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Terry ? Tu a l'air préoccupé ? » Il décida de lui dire la vérité.

« Je me demandais simplement quel serai le prochain tour du destin contre lequel nous devrions nous battre… » La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire triste.

« Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi hier avant de m'endormir… Puis je me suis dit que maintenant, ce n'est plus comme à Saint Paul ou quand il y a eu l'accident de Susanna, nous sommes entourés de gens qui nous aime et veulent nous aider. »

« Oui, je crois que tu as raison… mais je te promets une chose ma Candy, cette fois, on ne m'y reprendra pas, je vais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté ! » Il avait maintenant un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu verras mon amour. Tu verras… » Ils étaient maintenant arrivé devant Archibald et Annie qui avait déjà étendue une couverture sur le sol.

« Tiens Candy, ton père te rappelle que tu dois prendre tes médicaments, même si tu te sens mieux. » Lui dit Annie en lui tendant ses cachets.

« Oh oui, j'ai oublié de les emmener… Merci Annie. » Puis elle pris ses médicaments, non sans noter que du coin de l'œil et tout en discutant avec Archibald, Terry veillait à ce qu'elle les prenne bien.

Les deux couples passèrent un bon moment ensemble, à manger, discuté, rigoler… Lorsque leur repas fut terminé, ils rangèrent tout dans le panier qu'ils posèrent dans la voiture avant qu'aller se promener et faire les boutiques qui entouraient le parc. Terry fit particulièrement attention quand ils regardèrent les vitrines de la bijouterie. Il vit Candy porter son attention sur certaines pièces plutôt que d'autres. Il prit note mentalement pour plus tard de ce qu'elle semblait préférer.

« Il va falloir que je vous laisse les amis. Je dois aller à la répétition de ma troupe. » Dit Terry en serrant Candy dans ses bras.

« Mais tu n'as pas de représentations se soir n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Candy.

« C'est vrai, mais la prochaine représentation, qui est dans trois jours, est celle pour ton projet. Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfais pour toi ma Candy. » Lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front avant de faire signe a un taxi qui passait.

« Je te verrais demain n'est-ce pas ? » Candy ne voulait pas le laisser partir de toute évidence, elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir.

« Oui, demain je passerai te voir vers 11h, nous irons manger avec ton père, Albert et ta tante dans un bon restaurant italien que j'aime beaucoup. Je te le promets ma Candy, je te reverrai demain. » Lui aussi sentait la douleur de cette séparation au fond de lui. Il prit alors Candy dans ses bras et il lui donna un baiser. Un vrai baiser, comme celui qu'il lui avait donné en Ecosse juste avant qu'elle ne le gifle. Il savait que maintenant ils avaient tout les deux mûrit et qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait qu'elle ne le giflerait pas cette fois, elle lui rendit même son baiser. Annie et Archibald détournèrent les yeux pendant ce moment d'intimité et discutèrent discrètement.

Alors que Terry s'éloignait dans son taxi, Archibald dirigea les deux jeunes femmes vers la voiture des André. Candy sentait la séparation au fond de son cœur et se consola en sachant qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain midi. Elle vit le regard inquiet que lui lançait Annie et lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer. Au fond d'elle-même, Candy savait qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain sans problèmes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans leur résidence New Yorkaise et Candy sortie de la voiture et se tourna vers son cousin et sa sœur de cœur :

« Vous ne venez pas ? »

« Non, j'ai promis à Annie de l'emmener au musé cette après-midi. »

« Bonne chance Candy. J'espère que la visite de cette après midi ce passera bien. »

Merci Annie. Je vous verrais au diner de ce soir ? »

« Bien entendu. Tu nous raconteras comment cela c'est passé avec ce monsieur Stobbart et je te raconterai tout ce que j'ai vu au musée. » Lui dit Annie en embrassant la jeune héritière.

Candy entra dans la maison et fut saluée par le majordome :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Brown. Votre tante vous attend dans le salon mademoiselle. »

« Merci James. » Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant sa veste et son sac avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Elroy était maintenant en compagnie de William et Anthony.

« Ah, Candy, comment c'est passé ce déjeuné avec Terry ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Lui demanda son oncle.

« Oui, mais il a dû partir trop tôt à mon goût… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, on déjeune avec lui demain midi, et tu seras libre de passer toute l'après-midi avec lui à ce moment là. » La rassura son père.

« Je crois même qu'il prévoie de t'emmener diner en tête à tête le soir… » Dit Albert en souriant.

« Oui, il m'a demandé l'autorisation ce matin ! » Confirma Mr Brown.

« Bien, je crois qu'il va être l'heure pour nous d'y aller sinon Mr Stobbart risque de nous attendre et de changer d'avis. » Dit Elroy en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Je suis vraiment touchée par sa gentillesse. Je n'imagine même pas la valeur qu'une telle propriété pourrait avoir… » Dit Candy pensivement en montant dans la voiture.

« Il est très généreux. Sa philosophie est de ne garder que se dont il a besoin pour lui et ses enfants. Je sais qu'il a donné de nombreuses œuvres d'art pour une vente aux enchères de la Croix Rouge. » Lui appris son père.

* * *

><p>La route fut un peu plus longue que celle qu'ils avaient prise plus tôt dans la matinée pour aller voir Eleanor Baker. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Candy voyait la ville se changer en banlieue. La voiture tourna à un moment et passa un beau portail en fer forgé. Le chemin était bien entretenu et le parc était plutôt joli. Il y avait de nombreux arbres et buissons de fleures.<p>

« Je pense qu'il va falloir faire venir une équipe de jardiniers, les arbres ont besoin d'être élagué et ses buissons ont besoin d'être taillé. » Dit Candy tout en le notant sur le bloc-notes qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elroy sourit face au professionnalisme de la jeune femme.

« Regarde à droite Candy, ce doit être la grange dont il parlait. C'est vrai qu'elle a besoin d'être réparée… » Dit Albert pendant que Candy en prenait note.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense maison. De l'extérieur, elle semblait plutôt bien entretenue. Les grands escaliers étaient en bon état et n'auraient besoin que d'un bon coup de balai. George Stobbart les attendaient sur les marches alors qu'ils étaient presque une heure en avance.

« Bonjour ! Je vous propose de visiter le parc en premier. Je pense que vous en avez déjà vu une partie en arrivant. » Dit il en les saluant.

« Oui, il a l'air plus grand que se que vous aviez laissé entendre… » Dit Elroy.

« Venez, nous allons faire la visite en carriole, ça sera moins fatiguant. » Leur dit le propriétaire des lieux en les dirigeants vers une voiture dirigée par un cheval. Ils prirent place et firent ainsi le tour du parc. Il y avait quelques cabanes qui tombaient en ruine qui avaient été faite par des enfants, un petit hangar plein de matériel de jardinage, une écurie. Ce qu'Albert avait prit pour une grange allait devenir un garage pour les ambulances et autres voitures de l'hôpital. Il y avait aussi un petit lac avec, à côté, un hangar qui contenait 2 vieilles barques. Il y avait aussi un ponton qui avait l'air en mauvais état et sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas se tenir avant qu'il ne soit réparé.

« Vous devrez sûrement faire contrôler les barques avant de les mettre à l'eau, elles n'ont pas servie depuis d'aussi loin que je me souvienne… »Leur dit George en souriant.

Ils continuèrent leur tour et, à l'extrémité de la propriété, ils y virent une vieille ferme avec maison, poulailler, grand potager, puits et grange.

« Le couple qui vivait ici est malheureusement décédé il y a quelques années… » Leur dit le généreux donateur.

« Je pense que nous pourront trouver quelqu'un pour tenir cette ferme… Si nous avons assez de dons pour embaucher une femme de ménage, peut-être elle et son époux viendront s'installer ici et travailler pour nous. Si ils s'occupent du potager et des animaux pour nous tout en gardant assez pour eux, ils seront sûrement d'accord, surtout si nous embauchons quelqu'un qui est pauvre et a besoin d'un endroit ou vivre… » Dit Candy pensivement tout en prenant des notes.

Ils firent un tour rapide de la ferme avant de finir le tour en repartant en direction de la grande maison qui allait servir d'hôpital. Ils en firent le tour en 1 heure, prenant note dans chaque pièce ce qu'il y avait et ce qui devait être modifié.

« J'ai déjà fait faire un inventaire du mobilier qui se trouve dans la maison, tenez. » Leur appris Mr Stobbart en leur donnant une pochette pleine de feuilles de papier.

« Vous y trouverez aussi la totalité des papiers qui font de vous la propriétaire de ces lieux mademoiselle Brown. »

« Je vous remercie vraiment pour ce geste Monsieur Stobbart. » Dit-elle en donnant les papiers à sa tante qui s'empressa de vérifier que tout était bien en règle.

« Ce n'est rien voyons mademoiselle. Je vous remets maintenant les clefs. Ce trousseau est celui des clefs de la maison, celui-ci tient la clef du portail et de tout ce qui se ferme dans le parc. » Il lui dit en lui tendant deux gros trousseaux de clef avant de prendre congé de la famille André et de rentrer chez lui.

« C'est vraiment très grand… » Dit Candy avec étonnement.

« Oui, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup de travaux à faire dans la maison comparé à l'extérieur… » Dit son père.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec toi papa… » Le contredit Candy avec hésitation.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, c'est vrai que les pièces sont très bien comme elles sont. Il y en a des grandes et des plus petites, je vois bien ou se trouveront le bureau du docteur et celui de l'infirmière en chef, les salles de repos du personnel, certains dortoirs… Il y a des pièces parfaites pour être des salles d'opérations… Mais la décoration intérieure est bien trop sombre. Il faudrait ajouter quelques fenêtres et tout repeindre d'une couleur plus claire… »

« Je suis d'accord avec Candy. » Dit Elroy.

« Le jardin d'hier sera parfait pour que les patient se divertissent. Dit Albert.

« Oui. Je pensais aussi ajouter une baie vitrée dans la grande salle à manger qui pourrait servir de réfectoire à l'heure des repas. La bibliothèque a besoin d'une fenêtre au moins en plus, mais elle à l'aire bien autrement. Il faudra regarder s'il y a des livres pour tout le monde… » Candy semblait très professionnelle à ce moment là et sa famille était très fière d'elle.

« Les cuisines semblent assez grande, mais il faudra la rééquiper. » Lui dit Elroy.

« Vous avez raison ma tante. »

« Candy, je connais quelqu'un qui a une entreprise de construction et réfection. Je pense qu'il nous fera un bon prix si on lui confie la maison et le parc. Il travaille en partenariat avec une entreprise qui s'occupe des entretiens d'extérieurs. Ils pourront s'occuper du ponton, des hangars et du reste. » Lui proposa son père.

« C'est une bonne idée. Merci papa. Comme ça nous n'aurons pas à nous embêter avec plusieurs contactes… »

« Très bien, si tu veux nous pouvons nous arrêter et passez chez lui en rentrant, il n'habite pas loin du chemin que nous devons prendre pour rentrer. »

« C'est parfait ! Je pense que je vais refaire un tour de la maison avec Tante Elroy pour vérifier que j'ai bien tout noté. Papa, tu devrais aller avec Albert noter ce qui doit être fait dans le jardin… » Il lui sourit.

« Tu as entendu William, le chef a parlé, au travail ! » Dit Anthony en plaisantant.

Ils restèrent sur place encore une heure et demie avant de repartir.

Comme proposé par Mr Brown, ils s'arrêtèrent chez son amis entrepreneur qui, après explications du chantier et de ce qui devrait être fait, accepta de leur faire les travaux a moitié prix. Candy lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit fait dans la maison et Anthony dit qu'il l'y accompagnerai le lendemain après-midi pour qu'il puisse voir de lui-même qu'il a bien compris les travaux a faire. Ils restèrent pas mal de temps chez l'entrepreneur avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p>Ils se mirent à table assez tard et Candy était épuisée. Elle se força à rester éveillée jusqu'au dessert mais dès qu'elle eut avalé sa dernière bouché, elle prit congé de sa famille et monta se coucher. Elle avait passé le diner à expliquer à Annie et Archibald ce qu'ils avaient vu là-bas et elle leur promis de les y accompagné plus tard. Elle avait été tellement occupée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se languir de l'absence de son bien-aimé. Elle fut contente, en entrant dans sa chambre, de retrouver sur sa table de chevet les fleures qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit et revint vers son lit et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à défaire les couvertures pour se glisser sous les draps, elle y vit une enveloppe qui lui était adressée. Son nom y était écrit avec l'écriture de Terry. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en souriant et y vit un petit mot qu'il lui avait laissé.<p>

_« Mon amour,_

_Je suis content que nous puissions à nouveau être ensemble._

_Je t'aime plus que tout et ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour te garder à mes côté pour toujours._

_Je te souhaite une bonne nuit en attendant de te voir demain matin. _

_Fait de beaux rêves ma Candy._

_Je t'aime,_

_Terry. »_

La jeune femme fut touchée par cette tendre attention de son amoureux et se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, le mot sur la table de nuit, sachant que le lendemain, il ne lui ferait pas faux bon et viendrait la chercher.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, c'est une Candy chantonnant qui accueillit Betty quand elle se réveilla. La vieille bonne fut heureuse de voir sa jeune maîtresse ainsi heureuse. Comme ça, elle lui rappelait Rosemary jeune. Candy choisit de mettre une robe rose et blanche avec un ruban rose qui attachait ses cheveux.<p>

« Vous êtes encore un peu pâle mademoiselle, mais je suis heureuse de vous voir de si bonne humeur. Vous ressemblez tant à votre mère… » Lui dit Betty en lui brossant les cheveux.

« Oui, j'ai vu des portraits… Tante Elroy et papa me le disent aussi souvent... »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec Monsieur Brown votre père. »

« Oui, je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais je me sens si proche de lui. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir un père. »

« Et lui aussi est content. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir quelques fois après la mort de Madame Rosemary, il était dévasté. Je pense qu'il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous rencontre… Vous lui avez rendu la joie de vivre mademoiselle. »

« Il a aussi fait beaucoup pour que je me sente mieux. Il a été le meilleur des pères que j'aurai pu rêver d'avoir… Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous avez été au service de ma mère… Est-ce que vous étiez avec elle quand elle est venue ici ? »

« Non, malheureusement, j'avais dû rester à Chicago car à cette époque ma mère était encore en vie et très malade… Votre mère m'avait permis de rester à Chicago tout en étant payé. C'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai dit que vous ressembliez à votre mère. Pas seulement physiquement. Je pense que vous avez le même cœur, la même âme. » Candy était touchée par ce que lui avait dit la vieille bonne. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle se mit à réfléchir, ce matin, comme tout les autres, Betty était entrée dans la chambre au moment pile où elle avait ouvert les yeux… Comment faisait-elle pour le savoir quand sa chambre de bonne était placée à l'autre bout de la maison ?

Elle oublia vite ses pensée quand elle entra dans le salon et vit que tout le monde était déjà présent et qu'ils avaient presque tous finit de manger.

« Bonjours Candy, j'espère que tu as bien dormis… » Lui dit Albert en souriant

« Et après ça tu nous dit que tu es assez en forme pour monter aux arbres… » La taquina son père.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. Je suis désolée. » Dit elle toute honteuse en prenant place entre son père et Elroy, en face d'Annie.

« Ne t'en fait pas voyons Candy, tu avais grand besoin de repos. Le plus important est que tu te remettes. » Lui dit Elroy en souriant.

Après le petit déjeuné, Candy alla dans le bureau de son oncle pour faire le point sur ce qu'il lui manquait toujours pour son hôpital de New York. Elle envoya un courrier à tous ceux qui s'étaient déjà proposé d'être volontaire ainsi que les donateurs afin de les inviter à une visite des lieux dans une semaine. Elle utilisa ensuite le téléphone pour contacter une entreprise afin qu'elle s'occupe de vérifier les deux barques et qu'ils aménagent les abords du lac pour qu'ils soient plus praticable et moins dangereux. Elle en profita pour commander deux nouvelles barques qui lui furent offerte par le marchant une fois qu'elle se fut présenté et qu'elle lui eut dit ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Elle ne due payer que les frais de transports.

Le temps passa rapidement, Annie lui tenait compagnie et l'écoutait prendre les choses en mains comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et de temps en temps, William ou Anthony entraient pour voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de main. Alors qu'elle vérifiait sa liste de gros matériel médical à commander, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sans lever la tête elle dit :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, je m'en sort très bien Albert. »

« Je ne venais pas vraiment pour te proposer de l'aide… » Dit Terry alors que sa bien-aimée levait la tête si vite qu'elle avait du se faire mal.

« Terry ! Il est déjà l'heure ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! » Dit elle en lui sautant au cou.

« Je suis venu en avance ma Candy. Tu me manquais trop. Mais je peux allez attendre avec Albert si tu veux… »

« Non ! J'ai presque finis de toute façon. Tu peux rester là, je vérifie juste que je n'ai rien oublié et j'ai terminé ! »

Afin de ne pas la lâcher, Terry la suivit jusqu'au fauteuil de bureau ou il prit place avant de la poser sur ses genoux. Candy eut vite terminé et ils allèrent rejoindre Albert et Anthony dans le hall d'entré.

« Tante Elroy ne se joindra pas à nous, elle a été invitée par une vieille amie à elle. » Leur appris Albert.

Ils allèrent dans le restaurant italien dont Terry leur avait parlé et Candy mis du temps à choisir parmi tout les bon plats qu'ils avaient avant de se décider sur les lasagnes. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi tout les deux.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant se passa aussi bien, Terry arriva le matin et resta jusque tard le soir en compagnie de sa Candy. Avant de partir il lui dit :<p>

« Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas te voir demain. Je dois passer la journée au théâtre, mais je te promets une belle surprise après la représentation ! »

« C'est déjà très généreux de la part de Monsieur Hathaway de nous offrir cette représentation. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que se soit Terry. Le simple fait de savoir que tu joueras pour moi sera bien assez. Je t'assure. »

« Mais je veux te gâter mon amour. Je t'aime et je veux être sûr que rien ne pourra te le faire oublier. »

« Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, parce que je t'aime tout autant et je peux sentir cet amour me réchauffer de l'intérieur. »Lui répondit-elle en lui souriant de ses sourires qui donnent aux hommes la volonté de gravir des montagnes.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la journée passa très lentement pour la jeune femme amoureuse. Trois heures avant de partir pour la représentation, elle appela Betty afin qu'elle l'aide à se préparer pour la soirée. Elle tenait à être la plus jolie possible pour faire honneur à Terry.<p>

Elle avait choisit une magnifique robe vert émeraude qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Le pendentif de sa mère était mis en valeur également par la délicate dentelle qui ornait le décolleté de la robe. Elle choisit de coiffer ses cheveux dans un filet de fil d'or orné de perles d'émeraudes. Ses boucles d'oreilles étaient ronde et en or avec, une fois encore, une émeraude au milieu. Elle y ajouta un bracelet en or sur lequel son père avait fait inscrire son prénom en petits diamants. Elle avait pris les bijoux dans la vieille boîte à bijoux de Rosemary, qu'elle avait trouvée dans le secrétaire plus tôt.

Betty lui tendit un châle plus foncé en soie qui devait coûter une fortune à lui tout seul.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son père qui l'attendait dans le Hall. Elle savait que les autres étaient partis en avance pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble.

« Tu es magnifique ma fille ! Je suis fière de toi tu sais ! » Lui dit son père.

« Merci papa. Le bracelet que tu m'as offert est très joli. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je vois que tu as trouvé le vieux coffret à bijoux de ta mère. »

« J'ai supposé que je pouvais les emprunter mais je peux les reposer si… » Commença-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe.

« Non, Candy, garde-les. Ils étaient à ta mère, ils sont maintenant tous à toi, comme tout ce qui est dans cette chambre. Et ils te vont à merveille. Tu seras la plus jolie et si Terrence te vois avant de monter sur scène, je doute qu'il puisse aligner deux mots. » La taquina son père avant de la diriger vers la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au théâtre Strafford, les journalistes attendaient de pieds fermes avec des photographes. Dès que la jeune femme mit les pieds hors de la voiture, elle fut mitraillée par les flashes des appareils photos et hélé par certains journalistes avec des questions.

« Mademoiselle Brown, comment avance votre projet ? » Demanda un journaliste.

« Très bien, merci. Il y aura la semaine prochaine une visite privé des lieux pour tous les donateurs et les volontaires, les invitations ont été envoyées aujourd'hui. » Répondit-elle en se retournant afin d'entrer dans le théâtre avant d'être à nouveau interrompu :

« Mademoiselle Brown, s'il vous plait, un mot sur l'affaire Susanna Marlowe. »

« Cette histoire est maintenant dans la passé pour moi et j'aimerai y penser le moins possible, excusez-moi, mais je suis attendue à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle tout en laissant son père la guider vers le hall du théâtre et les balcons. Elle prit place avec le reste de sa famille qui fut éblouit par sa beauté. William cru un instant voir sa sœur apparaître devant lui. La jeune femme reçu de nombreux compliments avant que les coups marquant le début de la représentation ne soient donnés.

Le directeur de la troupe, Monsieur Hathaway, monta sur scène, déjà en costume et dit :

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette représentation en faveur du projet de Mademoiselle Candice André-Brown. La totalité des bénéfices de cette représentation lui seront remis pour la construction de ses hôpitaux gratuits. Je l'inviterai à venir nous présenter son projet après la représentation. Exceptionnellement et à la demande de Terrence Grandchester, la pièce de ce soir ne sera pas celle que nous jouons en ce moment. Terry à voulu faire une surprise à Mademoiselle André-Brown et nous avons tous répété énormément pour vous jouer Roméo et Juliette. Je crois savoir que cette pièce à une grande signification pour eux deux. Et maintenant, voici la pièce que vous êtes venu voir. Bonne soirée à vous ! »

Il reçu de polis applaudissements lorsqu'il sorti de scène et les lumières furent baissées. Les premiers acteurs montèrent sur scène et la pièce tant attendue pu enfin commencer. Candy n'avait d'yeux que pour Terry, à dire vrai, elle ne voyait aucun autre acteur. Pour elle, il était le seul sur scène. Elle allait pouvoir, en toute légalité, le voir jouer dans toute la pièce, sans interruption. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce geste de Terry et elle en était vraiment touchée. Lorsque l'entracte arriva, elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

« Et bien Candy, remet toi, il y a une deuxième partie après… » Lui dit Albert.

« Oui, c'est juste que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu jouer cette pièce, je ne suis pas revenue pour la deuxième partie de la pièce… Il joue tellement bien, il joue même mieux que dans mon souvenir… » Dit Candy en séchant ses larmes.

« Sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas le poids de Susanna sur l'esprit. Il se sent plus libre, donc forcément il joue mieux. » Dit Archibald.

« Oui, et puis toi aussi tu peux mieux l'apprécier, Elisa n'est pas là pour tout te gâcher comme quand il est venu à Chicago. » Ajouta Annie.

« Oui, tu as bien raison. Nous sommes tout les deux plus heureux. » Dit Candy en souriant alors que son père revenait dans la loge avec un verre de soda pour sa fille.

« Tiens Candy, j'ai été te chercher quelque chose à boire. Toute le monde ne parle que de Terry là-dehors. Apparemment, il n'a jamais aussi bien joué. » Dit-il en tendant le verre à Candy.

« C'est parce que Candy est présente et qu'il le sait. » Dit Albert.

Annie et son fiancé allèrent faire un tour dans le hall du théâtre et rapportèrent à boire à Elroy pendant qu'Albert allait discuter avec des hommes de la haute société et leurs familles. Candy, elle ne bougea pas de son siège afin de se reposer un peu, sachant qu'après la représentation, elle devrait aller jusqu'à la scène pour présenter son projet devant toutes ses personnes. Elle passa le temps en discutant du projet et des avancés avec la tante Elroy et son père qui ne cessait d'être fière de sa fille et se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à penser « Oh, Rosemary, comme tu dois être fière de notre fille. Nous aurions été si heureux tout les quatre… Anthony doit être fière de sa petite sœur lui aussi, Elroy m'a dit qu'ils s'entendaient déjà très bien… »

Candy vit son père pensif et sourit. Elle savait que dans ses moments-là il pensait à sa mère, Rosemary. Elle prit quelques minutes pour repenser aux derniers mois qu'elle avait vécus et se demanda si tout ce bonheur allait s'envoler ou si s'était définitif… Puis elle se dit qu'il valait mieux avoir connu le bonheur quelques temps et l'avoir perdu que de ne jamais l'avoir connu. C'est alors qu'elle souriait à ces pensées que la seconde partie de la pièce commença.

Elle fut encore mieux que la précédente, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la deuxième partie de Roméo et Juliette. Terry était prodigieux et elle était complètement conquise.

Lorsque la pièce prit fin, les applaudissements furent nombreux et les acteurs restèrent longuement sur scène. Mr Brown accompagna sa fille jusque sur scène ou elle fut soutenue par Mr Hathaway et Terry qui la dirigèrent au milieu de la scène pour qu'elle parle de son projet.

« Je vous remercie à tous d'être venu se soir, tout comme je remercie Mr Hathaway et sa troupe pour leur gentillesse. L'hôpital que je suis en train de construire ici avance bien plus rapidement que celui de Chicago qui a pourtant été commencé plus tôt. Cet hôpital sera ouvert à tous, sans aucuns préjugés. On nous a fait don d'un endroit parfais avec une grande maison, un par cet un petit lac… Nous avons toujours besoin de quelques volontaires et c'est avec plaisir que ma famille et moi vous donnerons les renseignements que vous voudrez. Merci encore d'être venu. » Alors que la jeune femme pensait en avoir fini et pouvoir sortir de scène, Terry la reteint et, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, il dit tout en se mettant sur un genou :

« Candy, Mon amour, la vie nous a joué beaucoup de tour depuis notre rencontre sur ce bateau pour l'Angleterre. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Quand je t'ai fait venir à New York la dernière fois avec un allez simple, tu savais que j'allais te faire ma demande, malheureusement un nouveau coup du sort nous a alors séparé. Aujourd'hui rien ne m'empêchera de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire. Candice Neige André Brown, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Il avait dans ses mains une bague magnifique que Candy reconnu immédiatement comme celle qu'elle avait regardé dans la vitrine d'une boutique quelques jours auparavant.

* * *

><p>Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.<p>

_Vous aurez la suite plus tard…_

_LOL_

_Vous en faites pas je plaisante, la voilà la suite !_

* * *

><p>Candy avait les larmes aux yeux et elle avait le regard planté dans celui de Terry. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en sautant au coup de Terry qui venait de se relever. La salle toute entière applaudis pendant que les autres membres de la famille André sortaient discrètement de leur balcon pour rejoindre comme prévu Candy en coulisse. Les membres de la troupe qui se trouvaient derrière eux sur la scène se précipitèrent afin de féliciter les deux nouveaux fiancés. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la salle se vidait peu à peu, ne laissant que quelques journalistes qui espéraient repartir avec un scoop que leurs collègues n'auraient pas.<p>

Ils passèrent la soirée avec les acteurs de la troupe et les André dans une salle privée de restaurant qu'Albert avait loué pour l'occasion lorsque Terry les avaient avertis, lui et Anthony, de son intention (et leur demander la permission bien entendu).

Au moment de se quitter, elle dit à son fiancé :

« Terry, comme tu vas me manquer… »

« Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. Le temps passera vite, tu verras. Et puis nous pouvons nous marier dès que tu le souhaites. La semaine prochaine si c'est ce que tu veux ! »

« Je veux que notre mariage ai lieu rapidement, mais je ne veux pas que nous nous marions avant qu'Alistair ne soit de retour parmi nous… »

« Alors nous déciderons d'une date à son retour mon amour, ça me va très bien. »

« Comme ça tu auras le temps de prévenir ton père, de l'inviter… » Elle semblait savoir que cette idée ne plairai pas beaucoup à son fiancé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ai envi de venir Candy… » Son visage laissait entendre que c'est lui qui n'était pas certain de vouloir voir son père.

« Donnes lui au moins une chance de faire son propre choix, S'il te plait, pour moi ? » Candy savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser quoi que se soit si elle le demander pour elle.

« Très bien. Je le préviendrai, et demain matin nous irons tout les deux voir maman à l'hôpital pour lui annoncé la nouvelle. » Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement alors que son père l'attendait plus loin.

« Je t'aime Terry. »

« Je t'aime encore plus Candy. »

« Impossible ! » Dit-elle en rigolant alors qu'elle montait dans la voiture avec son père. Ils étaient devant chez Terry car ils l'avaient raccompagné chez lui avant de rentrer afin que le jeune couple puisse passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

« Félicitation ma chérie. Ta mère et ton frère seraient eux aussi très heureux pour toi, j'en suis certain. » Dit Anthony à sa fille qui lui répondit par un sourire avant de se remettre a admirer sa bague de fiançailles.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà...<em>

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_

_Une petite reviews que je saches ce que vous en pensez vraiment?_

_Je ne sais pas quand sera publiez le praochain chapitre qui s'appelle "L'attente"._

_A bientôt_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous!**

**Je sais que je n'ai rien publier depuis pas mal de temps, j'en suis désolée. J'ai laissé la vie prendre le dessus et j'ai perdu le contrôle quelques temps. Maintenant ça va mieux, et j'ai enfin terminer le chapitre 12. **

**Je me met au 13 de suite.**

**Il ne reste que 2 chapitre et un épilogue, ensuite je travaillerai sur un crossover entre CAndy et twilight. Il y a déjà quelques allusions dans cette fanfiction (et encore une au prochain chapitre et une dans l'épilogue).**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira et que je ne vous décevrais pas trop.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 12 : L'attente<strong>

Le lendemain de la représentation de charité, Candy se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres et elle leva sa main gauche afin de se retrouver avec la bague de fiançailles de Terry sous les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Terry lui avait fait une telle promesse. Elle rougie encore en pensant à la demande très publique et théâtrale de son amoureux…

« Mademoiselle a bien dormie cette nuit ? Vous avez de meilleurs couleurs chaque jour ! » Lui dit Betty en entrant dans la chambre avant même que Candy ai le temps de la sonner, encore une fois.

« Oui, j'ai bien dormis, Merci. Dis-moi Betty, comment fais-tu pour venir chaque matin au moment même où je me réveille ? » Lui demanda la jeune fiancé curieuse.

« C'est mon métier mademoiselle. » Lui répondit mystérieusement la vieille bonne avant de proposer deux robes à Candy.

« Je pense mettre la robe jaune à fleures aujourd'hui. Terry m'emmène voir Eleanor, je tiens à être belle ! »

« Vous êtes toujours très belle mademoiselle, tout comme madame votre maman, peu importe ce que vous porter, vous êtes toujours une des plus belles dames de la pièce ! » La complimenta la veille bonne expérimentée.

« Merci Beaucoup… » Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant sous le poids du compliment.

Elle enfila donc sa belle robe jaune à fleures et laissa ses cheveux libres avec un serre-tête rouge uni. Elle y ajouta une paire de boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait trouvées dans le coffret à bijoux de sa mère et descendit rejoindre sa famille au salon pour le petit déjeuné. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de remarquer que Terry se trouvait déjà là, à table, entre Albert et son père.

« Candy, ma chérie, ton fiancé ne pouvait pas rester loin, il n'a pas pu résister et est venu plus tôt que prévue… » Lui dit son père en souriant et en proposant à la jeune femme une place à côté de Terry qui se leva pour l'aider à s'asseoir :

« Tu es ravissante ma Candy, comme toujours ! » La jeune femme sourie et rougie devant le regard brulant de son fiancé. Elle se sentie soudain nerveuse et se contenta d'un petit déjeuné très léger.

Alors que la table était débarrassée, Betty entra :

« Mademoiselle Candy, un télégramme pour vous. »

« Merci Betty. » Candy ouvrit le papier qui était plié en deux :

« C'est de Patty. Elle et sa grand-mère seront à la gare demain vers 10H. »

« C'est parfait ! On aura le temps de passer un peu de temps ensemble toutes les trois avant qu'Alistair n'arrive à son tour ! » Dit Annie.

« Terry, est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'envoyer un message à ton père au sujet de nos fiançailles et du mariage ? » Lui demanda Candy.

« Non, pas vraiment… Je ne sais même pas ce que je lui dirai… » Dit le jeune acteur avec un air coupable.

« Et bien nous irons en chemin pour aller voir ta mère à l'hôpital. Elle sort cet après-midi non ? » Dit Candy.

« Oui, mais elle m'a dit qu'Albert s'était proposé de la raccompagné chez elle… »Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Albert qui se leva en disant :

« Oh, vous avez entendu, je crois qu'on m'appelle dans mon bureau… Passez une bonne journée vous tous… A plus tard. » Et il disparu dans les couloires en courant.

« Albert et ma mère… Oui pourquoi pas… » Réfléchit Terry avant que toutes les personnes encore présente se mettent à rire.

Archibald alla rejoindre le Grand Oncle William dans son bureau pour travailler, Annie partie avec ses parents et la tante Elroy venait de sortir afin de rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Il ne restait plus que les jeunes fiancés et le père de Candy dans la pièce :

« Quels sont vos plans aujourd'hui ? » Il demanda au couple.

« Et bien ce matin nous allons voir Eleanor, puis nous passerons chercher un panier pique-nique dans un restaurant dont tante Elroy m'a donné l'adresse avant d'aller sur le chantier de mon hôpital pour que Terry le visite et que je puisse voir si tout se passe bien, ensuite je crois que Terry doit aller répéter non ? » Dit Candy.

« Oui, mais la répétition de ce soir sera courte, j'ai pensée que tu pourrais m'y accompagné, je te ramènerais ici à temps pour que tu puisses diner avec ta famille. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir. C'est d'accord papa ? » Candy demanda l'autorisation à son père et Terry pu voir à quel point le père et la fille s'aimaient et se respectaient. Il était heureux que Candy ai enfin trouvé sa famille et le bonheur.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, sinon maman va nous attendre. » Dit Terry a sa douce fiancée.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand Albert arriva, une lettre a la main :

« Candy attend un instant. »Lui dit-il en approchant.

« Que se passe-t-il Albert ? » Lui demanda Terry.

« Une lettre de la personne que j'ai chargé de surveiller Elisa. Je pensais que tu voudrais être au courant. L'endroit où elle devait travailler à Denver n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle a été redirigé vers un hôpital à Colorado Springs, pas très loin de Denver. Il a été créé par le Docteur Mickaëla Quinn. Sa fille, Katherine Sully, le dirige maintenant. C'est un endroit très ouvert, qui soigne tout le monde, qu'ils puissent payer ou pas… Elle a l'air d'avoir la vie pas très facile, mais c'est de sa propre faute. Apparemment elle fait tout de même des efforts maintenant. » Dit Albert.

« C'est bien, je suis contente qu'elle s'en sorte. Je sais qu'elle peut y arriver. Elle va apprendre la gentillesse et travailler sur elle, ça ira mieux ensuite. Je pense que je vais attendre encore quelques semaines avant de lui écrire cependant… » Dit Candy.

« Tu es trop gentille mon amour. » Dit Terry en embrassant Candy avant de se diriger vers la porte et de l'aider à monter dans la voiture des André.

Ils firent le chemin dans un silence confortable jusqu'au bureau du télégraphe. Là, Terry n'eu pas d'autres choix que de prévenir son père de ses fiançailles avec Candy puisque que la jeune femme l'avait accompagné et le surveillait, comme si elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de contacter le Duc de Grandchester. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route pour rendre visite à Eleanor.

« Bonjour maman, tu vas bien ? » Dit Terry en saluant sa mère alors que Candy lui faisait la bise.

« Très bien oui, merci. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue avec Terry, Candy. »

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi. »

« Alors, si tu es venue avec Candy, je suppose que ça veux dire qu'elle a dit oui. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. » Dit Eleanor en souriant.

« On ne peut rien te cacher Maman. » Dit Terry avec un sourire qui montre qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes.

« J'ai vu la bague au doigt de Candy dès qu'elle est entrée, je la guette depuis des jours maintenant. Je suis si heureux pour vous ! »

Ils passèrent de bons moments avec Eleanor jusqu'à ce qu'il fut presque midi. Ils la quittèrent en lui promettant de la voir bientôt puisqu'Albert devait la ramener chez elle le lendemain après-midi. Ils reprirent la voiture des André, allèrent chercher le panier pique-nique comme prévu et se rendirent sur le chantier de l'hôpital. Candy fit faire le tour de la propriété à Terry puis ils allèrent voir le chef de chantier pour faire le point. Là, Terry la laissa faire et se mit en retrait afin de ne pas gêner ou interférer dans les affaires de sa belle fiancée.

La jeune femme discuta plusieurs longues minutes avec le chef de chantier et ils vérifièrent les plans ensemble avant que Candy ne prenne congé et rejoigne son amoureux. Ils étaient en avance pour la répétition de Terry et en profitèrent pour discuter avec les collègues de Terry.

« Vous savez Candy, j'ai l'impression que le jeu de Terry est bien meilleur maintenant que vous êtes à nouveau à ses côtés. » Lui dit Mr Hathaway alors que les acteurs allaient se préparer à monter sur scène. Candy rougie sous le compliment.

« Je vous remercie. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour la représentation d'hier soir. C'était très généreux à vous ! »

« Mais ce n'était rien voyons. A ce sujet, je voulais vous faire une proposition. »

« Je suis toute ouïe. » Lui répondit la jeune femme.

« Je pensais que si vous nous autorisiez à poser les affiches de nos spectacles à l'hôpital, nous pourrions faire une représentation comme celle d'hier soir tout les ans. »

« Ce serait vraiment merveilleux Monsieur Hathaway ! J'accepte avec plaisir ! »

« Très bien, alors c'est réglé ! » Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la scène afin de voir la répétition qui commençait.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille et Candy s'amusa beaucoup. En raccompagnant la femme qui régnait sur son cœur, Terry lui promis de se joindre à eux le lendemain pour allez chercher Patty et sa grand-mère à la gare.

« Tu vas me manquer Terry ! »

« Tu vas allez te coucher et je te verrais demain dès que possible, je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer mon amour. »

« Tu me manques déjà ! »

« Soit patiente mon amour, bientôt nous ne devrons plus nous séparer la nuit tombée. » Ce qui fit rougir la douce Candy alors qu'elle rentrait.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune héritière se réveilla en souriant. Betty l'aida comme tous les matins puis elle alla prendre son petit déjeuné avec sa famille. Annie était tout excitée et elles ne purent rien faire en attendant que l'heure soit venue d'y aller. Une demi-heure avant de partir pour la gare, Terry arriva avec a la main un nouveau bouquet de fleurs pour sa belle Candy.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû Terry. Elles sont magnifiques. Merci. » Lui dit Candy.

« Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma Candy. Albert ! Comment ça va mon vieux ? Ma mère m'a dit que tu allais la raccompagner chez elle cette après-midi ? C'est très gentil à toi de te dévouer ainsi mon ami ! » Finit Terry, faisant rougir le Grand Oncle William.

« Oui et bien,… je crois que… N'est-il pas l'heure pour vous d'allez à la gare chercher Patty et sa grand-mère ? » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque sous les regards amusés de sa famille.

« Ma tante, voulez-vous venir avec nous ? » Candy demanda à la Grande Tante Elroy.

« C'est gentil à toi Candy mais je pense que je vais rester ici et me reposer un peu. C'est derniers jours ont été bien rempli pour moi et je dois finir quelques petites choses… »

« Très bien. Papa ? »

« Oui, je crois que je vais vous accompagnés. Cela nous permettra de passez un peu de temps ensemble avant. »

« Très bien, allons-y alors. » Dit Archie alors que tout le monde était prêt dans le hall d'entré.

« Candy attend ! Quand as-tu prévu la visite de l'hôpital pour les investisseurs, donateurs et les volontaires ? » L'interpella la Grande Tante avant que la jeune femme ne passe la porte.

« Demain après-midi ma tante. A 14h. Pourquoi ? »

« Une amie voudrait y envoyer sa nièce et son neveu qui ont besoin d'apprendre ce qu'est le travail. Bonne journée ! »

Le trajet vers la gare se passa plutôt calmement, tout le monde essayait de décrire la grand-mère de Patty à Anthony senior. Ce dernier avait hâte de rencontrer la vieille dame qui avait l'air d'être très amusante et pleine de vie pour son âge.

Arrivé à la gare, ils sortirent tous de la voiture et, après avoir été regardé le panneau des renseignements, ils se dirigèrent vers le bon quai. Ils étaient un peu en avance alors Candy leurs présenta les avancées qu'elle avait faite sur son grand projet. Le groupe était impressionné par les progrès et le professionnalisme de la jeune héritière et le lui firent savoir. Le temps passa rapidement et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le train arrivait en gare.

Alors que les passagers descendaient du train, Annie et Candy se tenaient le bras et furent les premières à voir leur amie Patty et sa grand-mère, toutes deux souriantes, descendant d'une voiture du train. Les deux jeunes femmes coururent vers leur amie alors que Terry, Archie et Anthony les suivaient plus lentement. Les salutations et les premières effusions durèrent plusieurs longues minutes avant que tous se dirigent vers la voiture des André.

« Nous avons une réservation dans un très bon restaurant. Après le long voyage que vous venez de faire, ça vous fera du bien je pense. » Annonça Anthony senior.

« Oui, je pourrai avaler un bœuf entier ! » Rigola Grand-mère.

Au restaurant, Patty et grand-mère apprirent le détail de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les nouvelles de Fanny concernant Alistair. Le repas passa rapidement avec toutes les nouvelles et après le repas, ils rentrèrent chez les André afin que les deux femmes se reposent.

« Bon, je dois vous laissez, je vous verrez ce soir au théâtre. Je t'aime ma Candy ! » Dit Terry en voyant qu'il était déjà en retard pour ses répétitions.

« Ce soir au théâtre ? » demanda Patty.

« Oui, nous avons des places pour la représentation de ce soir et demain vous êtes les bienvenues à la visite de l'hôpital. »

« C'est merveilleux Candy ! Ça nous occupera l'esprit pendant l'attente interminable du retour d'Alistair. » S'écria Grand-mère.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à discuter et à rigoler. La tante Elroy se joignit à eux à l'heure du thé et resta en leur compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se préparer pour aller au théâtre.

Etant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une représentation comme les autres, la presse n'était que peu présente et Candy et ses amis purent entrer sans trop de problèmes.

« Comme d'habitude, c'était magnifique Terry. Tu étais merveilleux ! » Lui dit Candy lorsqu'il vint les rejoindre à la sortie. Après avoir saluer tout le monde, le jeune homme s'excusa et rentra chez sa mère afin de s'assurer qu'elle se reposait bien. Il promit de rejoindre Candy et tout le monde le lendemain sur le chantier de l'hôpital pour un pique-nique avant la visite officielle.

Patty était nerveuse. Couchée dans la belle chambre que lui avait réservée son amie Candy, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'Alistair. Son esprit était encombré de questions diverses concernant son bien aimé. Avait-il mal ? Est-ce qu'il se souviendrait d'elle ? L'aimerait-il toujours ? En même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que Candy avait traversée ses derniers mois et elle était heureuse que les choses s'arrangent enfin pour la jeune femme qui l'avait on ne peut plus mériter. Ces pensées gardèrent Patty éveillé et elle décidé d'aller en cuisine chercher un verre de lait en espérant que ça l'aide à dormir. Sur place, elle vit qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la cuisine :

« Madame Elroy ! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! »

« Apelle-moi Grande Tante Patty, comme tout le monde. J'ai des problèmes pour trouver le sommeil ses jours-ci. »

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Depuis que j'ai reçu la nouvelle qu'Alistair est en vie, je n'ai pas réussit à faire une nuit complète. »

« Tu es venue chercher un verre de lait ? »

« Oui. Vous aussi ? »

« Oui. Viens, assied-toi avec moi, nous nous tiendrons compagnie jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous vienne. »

Les deux femmes restèrent ensemble pendant une longue heure, partageant leurs souvenirs du jeune homme qui leur manquait autant. Elles montèrent se coucher plus tard et réussirent enfin à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin se passa calmement jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se rassemble vers 11h pour le pique-nique. Il avait été décidé que Candy, Albert et Anthony iraient chercher Terry et Eleanor pendant que les autres prenaient l'autre voiture. Le pique-nique devait leur être livrer sur place plus tard par un restaurant recommandé par un ami de la tante Elroy.

Lorsque Candy arriva avec Eleanor, Terry, Albert et son père, les autres avaient déjà installé tout ce qu'il fallait. Il y avait des tables en bois et des chaises installées et les boissons étaient déjà posées. Pour l'occasion Monsieur Legrand et Niel s'étaient joint à eux. Bien que Candy ne s'en rendit pas compte, Terry lui vit bien à la manière de Niel de regarder la jeune héritière qu'il avait encore de forts sentiments pour elle. Ne faisant pas encore confiance au jeune homme qu'il voyait encore torturer Candy dans la forêt du pensionnat, il s'arrangea pour qu'il y est toujours quelqu'un entre eux.

« Le repas ne devrait plus tarder ! » Dit Archie.

« C'est endroit est merveilleux Candy ! Ça fait rêver ! » Dit Patty.

« Oui, c'est vraiment très beau ! » Complimenta Grand-mère.

Ils étaient installé près du lac dont l'aménagement avait été finit il y a peu de temps.

« Les travaux avancent vraiment rapidement Candy. Je te félicite. » La complimenta Tante Elroy.

« Merci ma tante. »

« Tu sais Elroy, j'ai entendu dire que Candy dirige tout ça d'une main de maître. » Dit Albert, faisant rougir la jeune femme.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et la famille André, au sens large, s'amusa beaucoup. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils laissèrent les domestiques ramasser les restes et les ranger pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers les locaux principaux afin d'accueillir les visiteurs.

Ils arrivèrent tous à l'heure prévue et Candy fut surprise de voir la taille du groupe des personnes qui avaient répondu présent à son invitation. Ils firent tous le tour du bâtiment, écoutant Candy qui expliquait au fur et à mesure les modifications prévus. Terry et Anthony se regardèrent au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire visiter le parc. Elle avait l'aire très fatigué et ils furent contents qu'elle ait prévue des carrioles pour faire le tour du parc plus facilement. La visite dura longtemps et Candy se montrait très professionnelle.

Personne n'avait remarqué qu'un journaliste se cachait parmi les volontaires. C'est au moment de descendre pour visiter la ferme que Terry reconnu l'homme. Il se déplaça discrètement vers Anthony et Albert.

« Vous voyez l'homme à côté de l'ami de la Tante Elroy ? Celui avec le chapeau marron ? »

« Oui. Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Albert.

« Je le reconnais, c'est un journaliste. Je suis certain de l'avoir vu écrire dans un carnet il y a quelques minutes. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là pour donner de son temps. » Lui confia Terry.

« C'est intéressant… Je vais le garder à l'œil et je l'interpellerai à la fin de la visite. » Décida Anthony qui regardait déjà l'homme avec suspicion. Au moment de remonter dans les carrioles, il fit en sorte d'être dans la même que le journaliste afin de mieux l'avoir à l'œil.

Une fois de retour à l'entrée de l'hôpital, Candy passa encore de longue minutes à répondre aux diverses questions et à discuter avec les personnes présente. Certains donateurs étaient intéressés par l'hôpital de Chicago, d'autre voulaient savoir où elle allait en ouvrir d'autres.

Albert intercepta le journaliste et l'emmena de côté afin de l'interroger discrètement. Il apprit rapidement que l'homme espérait avoir quelque chose de louche à reporter sur la jeune héritière.

« Je vais vous dire une bonne chose monsieur, si vous écrivez un seul article que nous n'avons pas approuvé concernant ma nièce je ferai en sorte que votre prochain article soit pour la gazette de la prison. J'espère qu'on se comprend bien. Ma nièce à assez souffert comme ça. Filez d'ici sur le champ et ne revenez pas à moins d'y être invité. » Sur le moment, Albert faisait vraiment peur et le journaliste partis sans demander son reste, laissant le Grand Oncle William libre de rejoindre sa famille.

Il était assez tard quand elle pu enfin rentrer avec sa famille. Eleanor était restée avec eux et ils passèrent une bonne soirée ensemble à féliciter la jeune femme des progrès de son projet.

« Oh vous savez, je n'en serai pas là si Tante Elroy ne m'avait pas autant aidée. C'est autant son succès que le mien ! » Dit la jeune femme en rougissant.

Le vieille bonne de Candy entra à se moment là :

« Mademoiselle, je m'excuse de vous déranger mais cette après-midi un télégramme a été déposé ici pour Monsieur Grandchester. »

« Merci Betty. » Dit Candy en regardant Terry ouvrir la feuille de papier. Elle commença à s'inquiéter en voyant son air choqué.

« Que se passe-t-il Terry ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mon père arrivera bientôt. Il vient par bateau. Il devrait être là d'ici deux semaines. Il dit qu'il restera jusqu'au mariage. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas encore fixé de date ! » S'exclama Eleanor.

« Il veut peut-être tout simplement rattraper le temps perdu avec son fils. Je suis sûr que vous lui avez manqué Terry. Il doit vouloir réapprendre à vous connaître. » Dit Grand-mère.

« Oui, vous devez avoir raison. Je suis juste surpris qu'il prenne la peine de venir jusqu'ici aussi longtemps… » Terry semblait tout de même content de l'attention que son père lui portait enfin.

« Est-ce qu'il sera accompagné ? » Demanda Eleanor, voulant savoir si la belle mère de son fils serait présente.

« Non, il précise qu'il viendra seul. Il y dit qu'il restera longtemps et qu'il a une chambre d'hôtel. » Lui répondit Terry.

Quelques temps plus tard, Candy raccompagnait Terry à la porte pendant qu'Eleanor attendait dans le taxi.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu devais prévenir ton père. Je savais qu'il voudrait être là ! »

« Oui ma Candy, tu avais raison. J'aimerai rester avec toi plus longtemps mais maman attends. Elle a besoin de se reposer et toi aussi. »

« Tu as remarqué hein ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. Tu t'es trop fatigué cette après-midi. »

« Je te promet que je resterai tranquille demain. A quelle heure je te verrais ? »

« Je passerai dans la matinée. Je dois aller au théâtre plus tôt demain. »

« Tu mangera avec nous quand même ? »

« Si tu le veux ma Candy. » Sur ce, il embrassa sa belle et se dirigea vers sa mère pendant que Candy souhaitait bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Elle est très pâle ce soir. » Remarqua Patty en voyant Candy monter dans sa chambre.

« C'était pire il y a quelques jours encore. Ce soir elle est pâle parce qu'elle a beaucoup donné cette après-midi mais elle va déjà bien mieux depuis que Terry est à nouveau dans sa vie. » Répondit Annie pendant que Grand-mère et Tante Elroy faisaient des projets pour le lendemain après-midi.

Le lendemain matin arriva rapidement et Candy eu dû mal à se réveiller complètement. Elle payait encore l'après-midi de la veille et seul la perspective de voir Terry la poussa à se lever et à se préparer. Terry arriva juste alors qu'elle finissait son petit déjeuné et ensemble ils allèrent dans le salon en compagnie d'Annie, Archibald et Patty. Anthony, Albert, Elroy et Grand-mère y étaient déjà autour d'un jeu de carte. Les jeunes continuèrent les discutions de la veille pendant qu'Annie leur jouait un morceau de piano.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un domestique entra avec un télégramme posé sur l'habituel plateau en argent. Il alla directement vers Albert qui se leva pour le prendre et le lis avant de retomber sur son fauteuil la tête dans la main.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Dit-il.

« Que ce passe t'il Albert ? » Demanda Anthony. Ce dernier se redressa un peu plus et dit :

«Le bateau qui nous ramène Alistair est tombé en panne en chemin. Tout le monde va bien et ils vont être aidés par un bateau de marchandises d'ici un jour ou deux. Mais ils vont donc arriver en retard de quelques jours. » Tout le monde soupira.

« Au moins tout le monde va bien. » Dit Patty alors que Candy, elle, baissa la tête.

« Un nouveau coup du sort… Quand cela va donc s'arrêter ? » Murmura t'elle avant de s'excuser et d'aller dans le petit jardin de la résidence pour prendre l'air.

« J'y vais. » Dit Terry en la suivant alors que Grand-mère dit :

« Toutes ses histoires ont vraiment eu un sacré effet sur cette petite… » Ce qui reçu l'approbation des autres occupants de la salle.

Terry trouva Candy rapidement et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras :

« Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, tout se passera très bien. Alistair ne fait que rentrer un peu plus tard que prévu, c'est tout. Puis nous nous marierons et nous seront heureux ensemble. Je t'assure que tout ce passera très bien ma chérie. » Alors que la jeune femme se contentait de se calmer dans les bras de son amoureux.

Après quelques instants, Candy et Terry retournèrent dans le salon où Candy s'excusa pour sa remarque avant que chacun ne retourne à ses occupations comme si rien n'était arrivé.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vous en pensez quoi?<em>

_Une review pour me laisser vos impressions?_

_Merci à tous._

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
